Triángulos Cruzados
by Kats1999
Summary: Cuando las palabras no dichas a tiempo pueden convertir nuestra vida en un caos


TRIÁNGULOS CRUZADOS…

Lisa, Rick y Minmay… Minmay,Kyle y Lisa… Rick, Lisa, Kyle… Kyle, Minmay, Rick, las mismas personas, diferentes triángulos, historias íntimas entrecruzadas… cuatro seres humanos que no lograban encontrarse, que perseguían quimeras… que perseguían ilusiones inexistentes, que no lograban descubrir lo que verdaderamente sentían… cuatro personas, cuatro triángulos, cuatro historias…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Capítulo 1: Rick

Pobre Rick, su cabeza se torturaba con imágenes que quería sacar, una vez más se encontraba recostado en el sillón del living, pensando, o mejor dicho dejando que su cerebro divague y él tomando palco, la mirada al vacío, la cabeza apoyada en sus brazos, solo una preguntaba se repetía una y otra vez… ¿Porqué? Y la imagen de Lisa, la bella Lisa, la de los ojos verde esmeralda que lo dejaban sin aire, Lisa, SU Lisa, la mujer que le había hecho descubrir un nuevo mundo, una nueva realidad, nuevos sentimientos, nuevas emociones… no pudo controlarlo, su mente lo arrastró a meses pasados, meses definitivamente más felices

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Lo que en algún momento le había parecido un sueño imposible ahora era una realidad, Lisa estaba con él, Lisa era su mujer, Lisa… Lisa… y pensar que fue necesaria una tragedia para que él se diera cuenta de que era a ella a quien quería, no a Minmay… y ella, ella debió de haber necesitado una fuerte dosis de Claudia para que tomara la decisión de ir a despedirse y decirle que lo amaba… cada vez que recordaba ese diálogo un escalofrío le recorría cada vértebra de su espalda y un calorcito comenzaba a dispersarse por todo su cuerpo, era una confluencia de emociones fuertes. Lentamente se movió y la vio… no, no era un sueño, era su Lisa, durmiendo a su lado. La luna se filtraba por la ventana y la iluminaba dándole un aura platinada, Dios! Estuvo a punto de perderla, pero la vida le había dado una nueva oportunidad con su amor. Su cuerpo desnudo estaba oculto en partes a sus ojos, el largo cabello completamente suelto la cubría… estaba ahí, estaba con él, ese no era un sueño o mejor dicho era un sueño convertido en realidad, ella era su sueño… ella se había convertido en su vida… lentamente para no despertarla se acurrucó junto a ella, y el perfume de sus cabellos sueltos lo embriagó, lo relajó y a los pocos minutos él también dormía profundamente.

La alarma lo sacó de su dormir, rápidamente la apagó, no quería que ella se despertara, era su día de descanso. Lentamente se salió de la cama, no sin una protesta silenciosa, odiaba alejarse de ella… estaba contra reloj, debía apurarse si quería poder darle una sorpresa. Rápidamente se baño, se puso su uniforme, y salió de la casa no sin antes darle un beso cariñoso a ella, esperaba que su turno terminara sin mayores problemas para así llegar justo a tiempo para desayunar juntos, sí quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible juntos…

Su turno transcurrió sin mayores inconvenientes, ninguna alarma, ningún ataque… la vigilancia esa noche en particular fue tranquila, parecía como si el tiempo hubiese querido darle una tregua a la golpeada Tierra… en la radio se dejó escuchar una vieja canción de Minmay… si Minmay… en todos estos meses posteriores a la última batalla ella literalmente había desaparecido de su vida, era cierto eso? O solamente era la normalidad en su no-relación? Siempre había sido así desde que se convirtió en la super estrella, entraba y salía de su vida como un vendaval sin preguntarle, sin dejarle nada más que inquietudes y fantasmas, el silencio total de estos meses por un lado lo tranquilizaba pero su sexto sentido estaba expectante, ella se había convertido en un ruido sordo, solo la presencia de Lisa podía apagar ese ruido… pero él sabía que su sexto sentido desarrollado en las largas batallas que tuvo pelear y que le permitió conservar la vida pocas veces se equivocaba… qué era lo que se estaba gestando? Su turno estaba tocando a su fin, hora de volver a los brazos de Lisa, de perderse en sus ojos.

El camino de regreso a la casa lo hizo solo pensando en Lisa, en el fuego interior que le daba vida… sí, la reina del hielo solo era un efectivo disfraz para ocultar la pasión, el fuego, la energía que ella encerraba… sí, ella era fuego vivo, un fuego de hermoso color verde porque era en sus ojos donde mejor se expresaba ese interior… y él era el único conocedor de ese secreto, era él que se quemaba en ella día a día, noche a noche.

Al llegar a la casa que compartían todo estaba en silencio, imaginó que aún dormía pero al ingresar a la habitación la cama vacía le mostraba que ella no se encontraba ahí… una sensación de vacío y pánico le cruzó el alma, pero inmediatamente al sentir la mano tibia de Lisa en su hombro y el brazo cruzándole la cintura la sensación de felicidad y completitud se adueñó por completo de su ser, ella estaba ahí…

-Buenos días Capitán Hunter, cómo ha estado su guardia?- escucharla hablar a su oído le quitaba el sueño, el cansancio, solo sentía el hormigueo por todo su cuerpo y un deseo creciente, era increíble el poder que esa mujer tenía sobre él.

-Almirante Hayes-logró murmurar mientras tomaba la mano que lo apresaba con tanta dulzura, no pudo evitar sonreírse al ver el anillo que hacía una semanas le había regalado- veo que no está cumpliendo con las órdenes recibidas, usted debería de estar descansando, debería de estar durmiendo aún… no pudo terminar de hablar, Lisa estaba besándole el cuello, mordiéndole el lóbulo de su oreja, así era imposible hablar… mejor dicho así era imposible pensar…- Hayes – logró articular

- Hunter? –

- ¿Te dije que te amo?

- No Rick, no todavía – estaban frente a frente perdiéndose en los ojos del otro

- Te amo Lisa Hayes – la sonrisa de él le hacía perder el equilibrio, la desestabilizaba por completo.

-Rick Hunter, nunca te olvides que yo lo dije primero! – y dándole un beso travieso y cargado de amor se alejó corriendo por el pasillo rumbo a la sala.

Rick solo podía pensar en cómo esa mujer podía comportarse como una niña inquieta cuando solo estaban los dos, esa Hayes era otra, no era la Comadreja Parlachina, no era la Reina de Hielo… era una mujer, una mujer llena de vida, llena de alegría… Salió corriendo tras ella…

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

El dolor de no saberla junto a él, lo hizo regresar al hoy… Lisa no estaba, hacía ya varios meses que nada sabía de ella, y nadie le decía nada… Lisa sencillamente había desaparecido, y ahora ni siquiera podía contar con la ayuda de Claudia para solucionar este embrollo… ni siquiera ella estaba para darle una luz a su cerebro… Quería llorar pero sus lágrimas ya se habían secado, quería gritar pero su voz se negaba a articularse, era como si su mismo cuerpo se rebelara contra él, recordándole que solo había un culpable para ese vacío que él sentía… EL… la verdad era así de cruenta y dura… él era el culpable, si Lisa no estaba a su lado el único y verdadero culpable era él… hacía ya varias semanas que había dejado de culpar a Minmay, ese… ese era el camino fácil… Minmay… el repetir su nombre una y otra vez lo transportó a ese día maldito…

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Rinnnggg, ring, ring… diablos maldito teléfono... entre sueños logra ubicar el phono y contestar con una clara voz de dormido.

-Aló – Rick contesta, pero su cerebro sigue durmiendo, silencio del otro lado, vuelve a repetir- Aló?- esos jueguitos de los últimos meses lo tiene harto, llaman y cortan… llaman y se quedan en silencio… generalmente pasa cuando él está solo en la casa, por un lado eso lo tranquiliza porque si Lisa estuviera cuando hace eso se pondría paranoica con el "canarito Minmay"… - Alo? Hay alguien del otro lado? Por favor me puede contestar? Estaba durmiendo después de casi 18 horas de guardia y ser despertado con todo el cansancio que tengo me pone de un particular malhumor…Aló? Aló? Ok…

-Rick?-esa voz, esa inconfundible voz… no, no era posible… era ella!- Rick por favor no cortes, necesito hablar contigo, pero a solas y sin que nadie se entere… nadie, me escuchas?-ella sonaba tan perturbada, tan necesitada de protección… era imposible decirle no..

-Minmay, dime que necesitas… que sucede?

-Rick, por favor no me falles, necesito verte cuanto antes… por favor ven al Memorial Plaza, habitación 505.

Y así, como siempre, de la misma manera en que entró en su vida, cortó la comunicación, de improviso, sin darle tiempo a procesar la información… sin darle tiempo a decidir… ella contaba con él, una vez más… Tenía que ir?

Con un dejo de desgano fue a ducharse y a cambiarse, ropa de civil… mmmm ese sweater con el perfume de Lisa lo hizo estremecerse… algo dentro de él le estaba avisando que un problema muy grande se avecinaba… por un lado quería llamar a Lisa y avisarle de lo que estaba sucediendo… pero por otro lado Minmay le pidió que no hablara de eso con nadie, como si fuera un gran secreto de guerra… acaso Lisa era nadie? Y oliendo el pulóver con su perfume no pude dejar de pensar:"Lisa, amor… estaré haciendo lo correcto?" No pudo evitarlo y se puso ese sweater… era como llevar a Lisa consigo y recordarle lo que él tenía…

Knock, knock…. Memorial Plaza, habitación 505… knock, knock… esta era otra broma? Golpeo una vez más y me voy… cumplí con lo prometido vine una vez más a su llamado, si no abre la puerta no es asunto mío…knock knock… y la puerta lentamente se abrió mostrándole a sus ojos una habitación a oscuras… cautelosamente entró a la habitación, sentía los pelos de la nuca totalmente erizados, qué más clara señal de peligro? Definitivamente ninguna…

Una mano pequeña y tibia tomó la suya… y la puerta fue cerrada, estaba a oscuras, totalmente a oscuras y sabía que esa mano era la de Minmay, ella lo había abrazado por la espalda, apoyando su cara, su cuerpo, su alma en su espalda… la otra mano lo tomaba del pecho acariciándolo…. No! Su mente gritaba… esto no puede estar pasando! Qué le pasa a esta mujer!!!!

-Oh Rick… me siento tan desdichada… me siento tan mal… si hasta pensé en matarme si no venías… para qué quiero vivir? – entre sollozos y apretada al cuerpo de él como si fuese el único madero en un mar helado ella hablaba- Rick…- y comenzó a llorar con más fuerzas, con desesperación, como si el mundo una vez fuera sometido a la lluvia de la muerte… y lo único que repetía una y otra vez era su nombre, Rick… Rick… Rick… como si es la ayudara a mantenerse con vida.

Rick estaba como petrificado, qué estaba pasando? Qué le pasaba a Minmay… definitivamente él no podía verla así, era tan indefensa, tan delicada, cómo muñeca de porcela… quería protegerla, pero… Lisa! No… Lisa!... cómo sintiendo la lucha interna de él, Minmay comenzó a hablar.

-Rick, por favor no quiero que pienses nada malo… no mal interpretes nada, necesito un amigo, y siento que eres el único amigo que tengo en esta vida… - mientras hablaba se puso delante de él mirándolo fijamente a los ojos… por sus mejillas aún rodaban varias lágrimas, Rick la abrazó con fuerza susurrándole al oído que todo se iba a solucionar… que no tenía que ponerse tan mal… qué era un mal día pero que nada podía ser tan malo… y en sus brazos sintió como ella pasaba del sollozo a la tranquilidad… lo estaba logrando.

-Minmay… vamos… a ver… primero a correr un poco las cortinas, algo de luz no nos van a venir nada mal… - y diciendo eso se dirigió a las ventanas para correr las pesadas cortinas oscuras… en realidad, necesitaba deshacer ese abrazo que lo tenía apresado a ella… se sentía sofocado… asfixiado… algo no estaba en su correcto orden y él no podía detectar que era…

La luz inundó la habitación y le mostró a sus ojos que todo era un verdadero desastre… pareciera que toda un escuadrón de zentraedis habían pasado por el lugar… y ella, ella como una niña perdida sentada en el borde la cama… solo traía una camisa demasiado grande para ella pero que de todas manera dejaba pocas cosas a la imaginación… lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue porqué él tenía que hacerse cargo de esto… tratando de sonreír se acercó a ella…

Las horas lentamente fueron transcurriendo, y hablaron, hablaron de lo humano y de lo divino, desayunaron y luego almorzaron… ella hablaba y hablaba… recordaban un pasado que parecía antiquísimo… y seguían hablando… ella parecía necesitar eso, hablar con alguien… y porqué no ayudar a una amiga con algo tan mínimo? Al mirar el reloj se dio cuenta que era hora de volver a la casa… tenía que buscar a Lisa y no quería dejarla esperando…

-Minmay-dijo Rick interrumpiendo lo que ella estaba hablando- tengo que irme ahora… no puedo quedarme más porque debo de hacer algunas cosas… realmente ha sido muy bueno volver a verte, después de tantos meses sin saber nada de ti es lindo tenerte otra vez por acá…

-Si Rick, es lindo volver a casa… y al verte me siento en casa… gracias por estar conmigo… gracias por estar ahí… o te imaginas cuanto te lo agradezco!

-Hey! Somos amigos no?- la voz de él era sincera- cuando me necesites me llamas, si? Al final en todas estas horas no me has comentado cual era tu problema…él estaba justo parado frente a ella.. mirándole fijamente a sus ojos…

-Rick, no te preocupes, tu sola presencia me ha ayudado… por favor, vuelve mañana, si? Y te repito no digas nada a nadie, por favor…- ella se había parado, reduciendo al mínimo la distancia entre ellos… casi podía sentir su respiración… lo abrazó bien fuerte- mmmm rico perfume el de Lisa… -y volviéndolo a mirar a los ojos- Rick, por favor no me dejes sola, vuelve mañana a verme, en cuanto puedas…

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Dios! Como había podido ser tan pero tan idiota!!!! Cómo! Esa visita se convirtió en algo obligado… todos los días en los cuales podía iba a visitarla… estaba sinceramente preocupado por ella, no se la veía bien, y cuando él estaba con ella parecía que mejoraba… los días se convirtieron en semanas, y éstas en meses… y él, él nada le dijo a Lisa de estas visitas… interiormente quería convencerse de que no era nada malo, no hacían nada malo… nada pasaba entre Minmay y él… pero si no era nada malo entonces porque nada le decía a Lisa? Eh? Y él? Por qué no podía cortar ese vínculo con Minmay? Porqué se sentía en la obligación casi moral de estar ahí con ella, escuchándola y escuchándola… porque en realidad pocas veces él podía hablar! Qué tenía ella que no lo dejaba libre… aparte de su mirada desvalida y de su actitud por favor que alguien me ayude… qué era? Y aún hoy ese vínculo no estaba roto… pese a todo él seguía ahí… pese a la pérdida de Lisa, él no había podido cortar ese vínculo con Minmay…no… no podía…

Recordar a Lisa le producía un dolor inmenso… y con Minmay no podía hablar de lo mal que él se sentía… ella no dejaba que hablara de Lisa… recordar la cara de espanto y dolor de Lisa la ver esa tapa de revista en donde él aparecía entrando al Memorial Plaza y con grandes letras anunciando que él era el novio secreto de Minmay, y que en todos estos meses él había ido a visitarla en forma casi diaria… recordar como se había alejado de él corriendo y corriendo… recordar el regresar a la casa y verla hecha una furia armando una maleta… recordar el silencio y las lágrimas… cómo! Cómo había sido capaz de producirle tanto dolor a ella? Cómo!!!!

El teléfono otra vez sonando… quién podía ser? Sólo quería escuchar a una persona, pero Lisa jamás lo volvería a llamar…

-Aló, Rick? Habla Minmay.

Ja! Como si fuera necesario que me dijera quien era…

- Si Minmay? Que necesitas?- él se escuchaba cansado y triste… pero de seguro que ella jamás se percataría de eso.

-Oh Rick! Es un día maravilloso… porque no salimos a dar un paseo… no acepto un no por respuesta, paso por ti en una media hora.

Y le cortó, una vez más… sin darle tiempo a decir sí o no… Dios! Esa chica era su karma! Y bien merecido se lo tenía…

A la media hora exacta apareció en su puerta, bellamente vestida… increíblemente hermosa… y ni una sola célula de su cuerpo se emocionó al verla… solo quería estar acostado mirando el techo y recordando mejores épocas… si por ella había llegado a esta situación, porqué diablos sentía que tenía que seguir estando cuando ella así lo requiriera? Se había convertido en un mueble en la vida de Minmay…

Salieron a caminar por el parque… un hermoso parque reconstruido con gran esfuerzo… el verde los árboles tranquilizaba… los pájaros arrullaban de aquí y allá con su suave canto… el día era perfecto, el sol brillaba pero no abrumaba… pero para él todos y cada uno de sus días eran grises… sin gracia, sin luz, sin calor… su vida estaba totalmente vacía y encima tenía que soportar al canarito… no pudo dejar de sonreirse, había llamado a Minmay como Lisa lo hacía… y con la sonrisa el dolor…

Se sentaron en un banco del parque, ella seguía contándole de las próximas giras que daría… de lo difícil que era armar un nuevo repertorio… su monólogo se vio interrumpido por el sonido del viper, alguien estaba tratando de encontrarla… ella se disculpó con él y se fue a hablar en el teléfono público que estaba enfrente a ellos… en lo único que él pensó fue: "Por favor que alguien la necesite ahora así puedo quedarme solo y dejar de escucharla!!!!"Poco a poco fue viendo como la sonrisa amplia se iba disfumando… o no! Otra tormenta en puerta! Qué será esta vez? La ironía en sus pensamientos era algo que sobreabundaba en estos últimos meses… la vio acercarse a él lívida, completamente blanca…

-Oh Rick!!! Oh Rick!!!- dijo llorando y tirándose a su hombro- ohhh no puede ser! No puede ser!!!

-Minmay por favor! Dime que pasa!!!!

-Era mi Tía Lena… quería avisarme que esta noche es la ceremonia de casamiento de Kyle… Kyle se casa Rick!!! Entiendes?

No, sinceramente él no entendía nada… porqué tanto escándalo? Se casaba Kyle bien por él!!! Kyle había logrado superar el trauma Minmay y ahora estaba haciendo su vida…muy bien por él! Además, que tanto escándalo… según ella nunca hubo nada entre ellos… ella nunca sintió nada por Kyle… y ella seguía llorando como si la Tierra estuviera a punto de ser nuevamente invadida… Definitivamente Lisa era mucho más fácil de tratar y menos enredada que ella!!! Lisa… otra vez Lisa en sus pensamientos…

Y así se quedaron largos minutos, ella llorando por Kyle y él totalmente absorto en sus pensamientos por Lisa… ambos muy juntos, pero totalmente separados…

-Rick-entre sollozos- por favor acompáñame esta noche- lo miraba con esos grandes ojos negros que hasta llorosos eran hermosos…

-Minmay! Qué me estás pidiendo? Quieres que tenga más problemas por tu culpa? Eh? Si te acompaño de inmediato pensarán que somos pareja… y no lo somos!!! Entiendes que quiero volver con Lisa, qué crees que pasaría si ella viera en Sociales una foto nuestra de nuevo… eh? Que crees? – estaba enojado, totalmente enfadado… qué le pasaba a esa chica que no era capaz de comprender nada?

-Ahhhhhh, no por favor!!!! –y se largó a llorar aún más fuerte… y la gente ya comenzaba a mirarlos…

-Ya! Ya! Minmay! Ya está bueno… está bien, está bien, iré! Si tengo que ir iré… pero créeme, esto es un gran pero gran error!!!!- y como por arte de magia las lágrimas desaparecieron y ella se volvió la mujer más feliz del universo… comenzó a hablar de la fiesta, de lo que se pondría y que harían… y horrorizada al ver la hora dio un terrible grito y salió corriendo… no sin antes avisarles que para las 21 hs debía de estar vestido elegantemente, que ella pasaría a buscarlo… y una vez más salió corriendo de su vida… esto parecía el cuento de nunca acaba, la Historia sin Fin.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

La hora señalada había llegado y él seguía sin poder hacerse el nudo de la corbata… un mensaje en la contestadora lo había dejado perturbado… era de Lisa, le decía adiós… le decía que recordaba todos los hermosos momentos vividos juntos… le decía que recordaba esa primera noche que ella se había quedado en su casa, el vestido que se había puesto y que había llevado el postre, una caja de chocolates… de las tazas de café compartidas… que recordaba sus besos, sus caricias, su perfume… que recordaba todo, pero que iba a seguir adelante con su vida, y que se despedía de él, después de todo él no había logrado despedirse de Minmay… sus últimas palabras "Te amo Rick… y siempre recuerda que yo te lo dije primero". Porqué Lisa? Porqué? Su cabeza no dejaba de preguntarse una y otra vez…

Si Minmay seguía demorándose iban a llegar tarde al matrimonio… ahora, que iba a hacer él en el casamiento de Kyle, una persona que personalmente le caía bastante mal? Esa era la pregunta del millón… un auto afuera le indica que Minmay había llegado… toca la bocina… Rick sale de su casa con total desgano… Minmay estaba bonita con ese vestido ajustado y el cabello recogido… realmente estaba muy bonita…

Con un considerable atraso llegan a la Iglesia, de seguro la ceremonia había terminado… no en realidad casi han terminado… los novios de espalda están muy concentrados en las palabras finales… "El novio puede besar a la novia" dice el cura a cargo del oficio…

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO un grito helado se escucha, Rick no puede creer lo que sus ojos están viendo… Lisa, su Lisa está casándose con Kyle… todo un pandemonio, Minmay colgándose de su cuello para evitar que se acerque a pareja… Lisa con cara de espanto y tristeza no pudiendo creer lo que está viendo… y Kyle… Kyle burlándose de él de la peor manera… no!... noooo!!!! Lisa!!!!! LISA!!!! , no puede dejar de gritar una y otra vez… LISAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Capítulo 2: Lisa

Hoy era su día… hoy se iba a casar… hoy cerraba un capítulo de su vida e iniciaba una nueva historia… pero estaba tan triste, tan mal consigo misma, tan angustiada… todas su voces interiores le gritaban que lo que estaba por hacer era incorrecto, que estaba mal… como podía tratar de engañar al mundo y de engañarse a sí misma… Sentada frente al espejo grande de su dormitorio divisa en el fondo colgado su bello vestido de novia… no, esa no era la boda que soñaba… no, esto era una pesadilla, la boda que ella soñaba no era esta, era la que había imaginado con Rick cuando le dio ese anillo, el anillo que no pudo sacarse, ni aún en este momento…

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

-Aquí Delta01, cambio – Lisa se escuchaba feliz.

-Skull 1, reportándose- Rick sonaba exhultante – buenos días almirante, cómo ha amanecido hoy?

Las sonrisas cómplices de los otros oficiales y del resto del escuadrón llenaron el aire de cierta alegría… es que ellos transmitían tanta paz que quienes lo rodeaban disfrutaban… después de tantas idas y vueltas en la novela Hunter-Hayes ésta hoy pasaba por su mejor momento y el TacNet les permitía a todos disfrutar de estos nuevos aires de paz.

-Excelente Skull 1 – acaso alguien no sabía que ellos estaban compartiendo algo más que una taza de café por las noches? , dejó sus pensamientos de lado y continuó hablando- Skull 1 le comunico que hay un cambio de planes respecto a las instrucciones que ha recibido, ha llegado un llamado desde Ciudad Granito, le solicito que se presente con el General Dawson por favor, él le comunicará cuáles son sus órdenes en la ciudad.

-Entendido Delta01, realmente es agradable partir a una misión teniéndote en el TacNet, alegra mi día Almirante – la sonrisa franca y abierta de Rick le mostraba a Lisa que solo quería mostrarle que realmente estaba feliz teniéndola ahí- pasemos a un canal privado por favor- pasados unos segundos en los que tardan en pasar a un privado continúan hablando- Lisa, esta noche quiero que cenemos, por favor ve a mi casa y espérame por favor, dependiendo de lo que tenga que hacer en Ciudad Granito puede que me demore, pero por favor espérame, y tampoco te preocupes por la cena ni nada, yo me hago cargo de todo, si?

-Ok, Rick… esta noche tenemos una cita en tu casa, ahí estaré no te preocupes – acaso había alguna opción de decirle no a él, cuando la miraba con esos terribles y azules ojos nada podía negarle… absolutamente nada.- Roger out Skull 1- y volviendo al canal público – Buena cacería muchachos!

Mmmm que tendrá entre manos este muchachito? Eh? Porqué el General Dawson lo solicitó expresamente? Qué cosas estaban pasando que ella no sabía? Ah! Que distinto hubiese sido de estar las conejitas del puente y su hermana Claudia… cómo las extrañaba, ellas habían sido su familia y ahora no estaban… de solo recordar ese terrible día la tristeza la envolvía. Gracias a Dios estaba Rick, él le había ayudado a soportar ese dolor de perder a sus hermanas… un sonido de su monitor la sacó de sus pensamientos… hora de seguir trabajando, el deber la estaba llamando… Las horas de su guardia se le escurrieron de los dedos… había tanto por hacer, ella tenía tantas responsabilidades… tantas vidas se habían perdido en esta locura llamada guerra y ahora, ahora tenía la responsabilidad de organizar una nueva vida, una nueva sociedad. El turno terminó, el trabajo extra acabó y ninguna noticia de Rick, un silencio total de su parte, eso era realmente raro… pero bueno bien sabía que la tarea de él también era titánica, hora de volver a casa pensó y no pudo dejar de sonreir, había pensado en la casa de Rick como su casa, en realidad su hogar estaba donde estuviera Rick, no importaba el espacio físico… mmm mejor paso por mi casa busco ropa de recambio, de seguro esta noche no volveré, me quedaré con Rick y mañana ambos tenemos turnos temprano, bien ha llegado la hora de cerrar la jornada laboral, me voy caminando así disfruto de este hermoso día de sol que el otoño nos ha regalado…

Y así Lisa se fue lentamente caminando, soñando despierta con Rick, en las cosas que ambos estaban viviendo, en la felicidad que tenían. Pasó por su casa y se instaló en la de Rick, para hacer tiempo decidió tomarse un baño de tina, un poco de descanso no le venía nada mal a su tensionado cuerpo… y sin siquiera pensarlo se quedó dormida en el sillón de la sala con la televisión prendida.

Rick entra silenciosamente, sin hacer el menor ruido para no despertar a Lisa… se había quedado fuera de la casa esperando a que ella se durmiera para poder preparar la sorpresa que quería darle… en un total sigilo prepara la mesa donde cenarán, las velas, las rosas azules… cuando todo estuvo preparado con una rosa azul en la mano y en la otra el regalo que había ido a buscar a Ciudad Granito, ese día cumplían 6 meses juntos, habían pasado ya 6 meses de la última gran batalla…

Al verla dormir así tan serena, tan plácida ese calorcito especial empezó a recorrer su cuerpo, él no podía imaginarse su vida sin ella, ella se había convertido en su centro, en su inicio y su fin… ella lo era todo, en realidad lo había sido desde mucho antes pero su obstinada persecución a Minmay se lo había ocultado, pero ahora, ahora la venda había caído y la realidad era esa: Lisa, su Lisa, era todo lo que él había soñado de una mujer, y mucho más… Lisa, lo había convertido en la persona que era, lo había ayudado en el proceso de crecimiento tanto interior como exterior… hoy era lo que era por ella, la que había descubierto en él lo que nadie había visto… Rick podía pasar horas tan solo mirándola, era tan lindo quedarse así en silencio admirándola, gozando de solo verla… el tiempo se perdía, el espacio se reducía y en el universo solo quedaban ellos dos. Pero tenía que romper el encanto, tenía que despertarla y decirle lo que tanto había estado dándole vuelta en su cabeza… ese iba a ser un día muy, muy especial… estaba seguro que su cambio de asignaciones la había tenido ocupada todo el tiempo, tratando de saber porque él había sido solicitado por el General Dawson… la misión especial la tenía entre sus manos…

-Lisa, amor – Rick le susurra suavemente al oído, como queriéndola traer del mundo de sueños al mundo real con tranquilidad- Lisa – volvió a susurrarle mientras recoge un mechón miel de su rostro despejándolo – Lisa, despiértate, la cena nos espera – con una ternura que ni él mismo se sabía capaz la besa en la frente, en la nariz, en los labios y con ese sutil toque ella abre los ojos volviendo de sus sueños, para adentrarse en la realidad que en esos momentos era mejor que sus sueños- Buenos noches amor- le dice Rick mientras se pierde en esas lagunas esmeraldas, ¿Cómo? … ¿Cómo había sido incapaz de reconocer lo que esos ojos le decían desde hacía tantos meses?... ¿Cómo, cómo podía vivir sin ella, sin su aire, sin su espíritu junto a él?

-Hola Rick – la sonrisa de ella le hacía brillar aún más sus ojos, le mostraban a él, su alegría, su pasión, su amor – Qué hora es? Me quedé dormida! Hace mucho que llegaste?- mientras hablaba se sentaba en el sillón, él no dejaba de mirarla fijamente, el corazón le palpitaba como si fuera a escapársele del pecho… estaba por dar un paso gigante en su vida y temía, temía que ella no fuera a saltar a esa aventura junto a él…

- Es tarde ya, cerca de las 23… pero no te preocupes, ya he preparado todo para la cena, quise que descansaras un poco más antes de despertarte, además quería sorprenderte! Me alegro que te hayas quedado dormida!- hablaba sin quitarle los ojos, y sonriendo, se veía tan enamorada, ni Lisa misma podía creer la devoción y la ternura que Rick le prodigaba, ni en sus mejores sueños podía imaginar algo así…- ahora quiero que cierres los ojos y pongas tus manos como para recibir algo…-como niña obediente ella hizo todo lo que él le pidió, estaba ansiosa, algo iba a suceder, podía olerlo… podía presentirlo… Rick depositó con cuidado la rosa azul en esas manos amadas mientras se incorporaba y besaba con pasión en el cuello- Felices 6 meses amor… gracias por haberme regalado los mejores meses de mi vida… gracias por estar conmigo… gracias por amarme…

-Rick! Cómo la conseguiste? Dios! Me encanta! Sabes como me gustan estas flores!!!! Me encantan!!! Oh!!!! Rick!!! Gracias Gracias Gracias!!! – Lisa no dejaba de saltar y abrazarlo, se le había olvidado! Ese era el día de su aniversario! Cumplían 6 meses! 6 Meses!!!

-Lisa, pero las sorpresas no terminan aquí… vamos a cenar que tengo un hambre terrible!!! Ah! Y te preparé mi plato especial! Pescado a la Hikarito- la sonrisa traviesa de él la tranquilizó, esa no era la cena, pues de serlo tendría que hacer un gran sacrificio. Lisa no podía creerlo, mientras ella dormía él había marcado el corto camino a la mesa con velitas encendidas, el ambiente era muy sugerente, muy íntimo… y lo había hecho él solo para ella! No cabía en sí misma de su alegría… qué más podía pedir?

-Rick! No puedo creerlo! Qué lindo!!! Ahhh! Me encanta! Me encanta! GRACIAS amor!- mientras decía eso se colgaba del brazo de Rick y lo besaba, realmente se la veía tan feliz, y el verla así a él lo ponía feliz.

Cenaron con tranquilidad y disfrutando de cada minuto juntos, la cena estuvo muy buena, y el postre exquisito… Rick estaba emocionado, contento, expectante… todo estaba saliendo como él se lo había imaginado, y todavía faltaba ese detalle, el regalo especial de aniversario… quería terminar el postre para darle el regalo… mientras cenaban de fondo se escuchaba una elección musical especialmente elegida para Lisa, los mejores lentos de la historia para acompañar una velada así de especial… era una noche de ensueño… cuando terminaron el postre Rick se levantó de su silla, se acercó a Lisa, quien lo miraba con los ojos abiertos a la espera de lo que se venía, sin decirle una palabra la tomó de una mano y la sacó a bailar, el lento inundaba cada rincón de la pequeña casa, para ellos el mundo se resumía en ese espacio y en ellos dos… bailaron bien juntos, sintiendo uno la respiración del otro, robándose besos apasionados y caricias… al terminar la canción Rick se separa levemente de ella y la mira…

-Rick?- pregunta Lisa

- Lisa, te quieres casar conmigo? – y al hacer la pregunta tan largamente ensayada frente al espejo le pone en su mano derecha la cajita chiquita azul profundo conteniendo el anillo de oro con una piedra roja, rojo como la pasión que sentía por ella, rojo como el amor que ambos estaban viviendo… Lisa no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, no no estaba soñando, él le estaba pidiendo lo que nunca había soñado, nunca se había atrevido a soñar… y todo había sido tan romántico, tan especial, único… como lo era Rick, su mirada iba alternativamente de los ojos de Rick al anillo que le estaba ofreciendo y poco a poco la sonrisa comenzó a ganar su rostro y las lágrimas su ojos y la emoción, la alegría, el placer cada célula de su cuerpo…

-Rick! – lo abrazó fuertemente acariciando los rebeldes cabellos de él- Rick!!! Necesitas que te de una respuesta? Acaso no la sabes ya?

-Lisa, quieres casarte conmigo? Necesito que me lo digas, necesito escuchar que quieres ser mi mujer para el resto de nuestros días, necesito saber que estaremos juntos… Quieres casarte conmigo?

Primero Lisa lo besó, le hizo sentir todo lo que él le había despertado en ella y le contestó.

-Si Rick, quiero casarme contigo… Te amo!

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Las lágrimas se le escurrían sin parar, recordar esa noche tan especial para ellos, esa noche en la que juraron amarse para siempre… esa noche le parecía ahora tan lejana, ajena a ella misma, de otra historia… esa noche había desaparecido hacía ya muchos meses… esa noche era una espina clavada en su corazón, Porqué? Porqué él le mintió de esa manera? Porqué le hizo creer que lo de ellos era real si él seguía enamorado de Minmay? Porqué?!?!?!?! Las lágrimas seguían rodando por sus mejillas sin piedad, si al menos ellas se llevaran el amor que aún sentía por Rick, pero no, tan solo le demostraban que ella lo seguía amando como el primer día… ¡Dios! Lo amaba con locura, si él viniera hacia ella, y le volviera a decir esas palabras que nunca se cansaba de escuchar, dejaba todo y volvía a él, ciegamente… si tan solo le dijera que esas fotos eran una mentira, que nada de lo que decían esas revistas del corazón era cierto… que él no le había fallado… si le dijera, si lo viera, si fuera a buscarla… las lágrimas siguen cayendo… Porqué Rick? Porqué tengo que amarte como lo hago? Porqué me empujaste a hacer esto? No quiero casarme, no quiero estar nadie excepto contigo… Quiero olvidarte! Quiero sacarte de mi vida!... pero… es acaso eso posible?

Y sin siquiera pensarlo… sin siquiera cuestionarse toma el teléfono y disca ese número que día a día se repite sin cesar y sin ser capaz de digitar… no hay nadie en la casa, otra desilusión, quería hablar con Rick, quería pedirle que la rescatara de esta locura que iba a cometer… quería y necesitaba escuchar que él estaba tan desesperado como ella por esta situación… pero Rick no estaba, y en lugar de su cálida voz fue el frío contestador el que la atendió… y una vez más una fuerza ajena a ella le hizo dejar un mensaje para él…

-"Hola Rick, habla Lisa… no sé bien para que te estoy llamando, ni porqué te estoy dejando este mensaje después de todos estos meses de silencio absoluto… después que me alejé de ti ahora vuelvo, pero para despedirme… Debo decirte adiós, debo decirte que continuaré con mi vida pero no por mi propia voluntad, tú no fuiste capaz de despedirte de Minmay… yo, yo con este mensaje estoy tratando de hacerlo contigo, despedirme… Rick… Rick… te extraño! Te he extrañado cada día, cada hora que estuvimos separados… y solo el recuerdo de lo que hemos compartido me ayuda a seguir, recuerdo esa noche después del ataque de Kyron, recuerdo el haberme dormido en tus brazos, llorando por todos nuestros seres queridos que ya no iban a estar entre nosotros… recuerdo tus besos y tus caricias tratando de confortarme… recuerdo que entre lágrimas te pedí que me amaras, que me hicieras olvidar el horror que habíamos vivido, que me hicieras sentir aquello que me habías dicho… recuerdo nuestras largas conversaciones detrás de una taza de café, si tan solo supieras que el olor a café recién preparado se ha convertido en el olor que indefectiblemente me lleva a tus recuerdos… sabías que aún conservo sin lavar y guardado un sweater, un sweater tuyo con tu perfume impregnado en él, cuando la agonía de no tenerte se me hace demasiado insoportable me pongo ese sweater, cierro los ojos, me abrazo e imagino que ese abrazo es tuyo, que me proteges y desvelas por mí… Rick… te acuerdas de la primera noche que compartimos en casa? Yo llevaba ese vestido rosa que tanto te gusta, te había prometido llevar el postre pero entre las guardias y las reuniones no pude prepararlo y camino a tu casa recordé que era mi misión llevarlo, viste… hasta la siempre responsable Almirante Hayes puede olvidarse de las cosas… si lo recuerdas aparecí esa noche con una caja de chocolates y diciendo que esa noche tenía el antojo de comer chocolates… recuerdo como te reíste y bromeaste con que te gustaría que fuera una niña la que me producía esos antojos, me puse totalmente colorada!!!!... tenía tanto miedo, te lo confieso ahora, las cartas estaban echadas y el deseo nos estaba consumiendo, hicimos el amor y me entregué a ti como nunca antes lo había hecho con nadie… gracias Rick, gracias por hacerme sentir deseada, amada… Rick, me tengo que ir… hora de decirte Adiós y mucha suerte en tu vida… pero no me puedo ir sin decirte algo… Te amo Rick… y siempre recuerda que yo te lo dije primero… y que ahora me estoy despidiendo diciéndote eso… Te amo".

Cortó la comunicación con un nudo en la garganta… no sabía porque lo había llamado, no sabía que buscaba con eso… despedirse? Su historia hacía meses que había llegado a un final… hablar con él? Para qué, si él no estaba en la casa, entonces para que dejarle un mensaje así… Sacudió su cabeza como queriendo espantar todos sus fantasmas, se iba a casar… realmente tenía que decirle adiós a Rick y focalizarse en su nueva etapa, un etapa de su vida lejos de lo que siempre ella había sido, lejos de la milicia, lejos de sus deberes y responsabilidades, lejos de la primera plana de mando… lejos de Rick… Rick, otra vez Rick en su mente, otra vez los recuerdos de él, los recuerdos de la vida compartida…

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hacía ya unos meses que compartían la casa que originariamente había sido asignada a Lisa, como era un poco más grande las cosas de ambos podían ser más fácilmente acomodables… todo se había dado de una manera tan natural que ella misma le había dicho que Rick que lo mejor que podían hacer era entregar la casa de él y que él se fuera a vivir con ella, después de todo tener dos casas funcionando era un gasto innecesario, si siempre estaban juntos y además… pues necesitaban estar juntos, compartir la vida que día a día se le ofrecía…

Ese día había estado particularmente agotador, una jornada de mucho trabajo para Lisa, lo bueno es que tenía día libre, para descansar, para acomodar unas cuantas cosas y lo mejor era que Rick tenía guardia en la noche por lo tanto durante el día iban a coincidir en la casa… hacía ya varias semanas que no coincidían de día los dos en la casa… así que para el otro día había varios planes compartidos… el cansancio le estaba pasando factura, el sueño le estaba indicando que aunque fuera relativamente temprano quería irse a dormir… Rick se estaba demorando, había tenido una reunión tardía con los encargados de la RDF sobre una evaluación de los nuevos pilotos que se estaban formando.

Mmmm mejor me voy a dar un baño de tina mientras lo espero, la cena ya está preparada, está todo listo- pensó Lisa mientras terminaba de preparar la salsa- en la sala puso un CD que Rick le había regalado el mes anterior para su aniversario, la música envolvía el lugar, y ella se veía transportada, lejos del cansancio y el agotamiento… Rick… Rick se había convertido en el centro de su existencia… este amor le había costado grandes sacrificios, sin embargo la alegría que hoy estaba viviendo bien valía la pena los costos pasados… la sonrisa permanecía en forma constante en su rostro, ella misma se había vuelto más afable y eso se notaba en el trato con las personas que la rodeaban, la sonrisa se le intensificó pues recordó como se referían a ellos: la novela Hayes-Hunter… sí, ellos habían protagonizado una gran historia digna de una novela y día a día seguían escribiendo un capítulo de su historia de amor. Prendió unas cuantas velas aromáticas, unos sahumerios, incrementó el volumen de la música y se dedicó a seguir dentro de la tina disfrutando de los recuerdos, recordando los días compartidos, disfrutando de los nuevos días por venir… que más podía pedir?

Rick entra en la casa, arroja sobre un sillón la chaqueta y su bolso con los documentos por revisar… Dios! En unas cuantas horas tenía una guardia nocturna, lo bueno de esa guardia era la cantidad de horas, un poco menos que las guardias diurnas… la música invade todos los rincones de la casa y la ausencia de Lisa por la sala le indica que lo más probable es que se encuentre en la tina, tratando de relajarse… ella había cambiado, quizás no era del todo conciente, pero había cambiado, estaba más alegre, más relajada, trataba de no llevar el trabajo en la casa y era toda de él, completamente de él… y la devoción que ambos sentían era mutua y absoluta

-Creo que hoy comenzaré con el postre- diciendo eso en voz baja comenzó a sacarse los zapatos, la chaqueta militar, la camisa y el resto de la ropa dejaba un claro camino cuyo final era el baño – hora de relajarme yo también y disfrutar del hermoso espectáculo de Lisa a la luz de las velas – la sonrisa no le cabía en la cara y sus ojos azules tenían un brillo especial, Lisa le daba ese brillo, Lisa le daba esa energía.

-Buenas noches amor – dijo para no asustarla, era frecuente que cuando ella estaba así se desconectara del mundo – mmm veo que has tenido un día pesado, no? – esa mirada no le podía mentir, él la amaba, la amaba con locura y con pasión, aunque el amor, la locura y la pasión para ser un triángulo perfecto siempre van de la mano…

- Hola amore! – ella lo mira a los ojos, y sus ojos hablan por ella… le dicen cuanto lo extrañó, cuánto necesita de él… cuanto lo ama… cuanto lo desea… y esa mirada cargada de pasión le hace sentir que sin ella su vida sería totalmente vacía, hueca, nula… ella tiene su corazón y su vida en las manos, las emociones empiezan a recorrerle el cuerpo, quisiera sacarla ya mismo de la tina y llevársela a la cama, la cena puede esperar, pero la necesidad de sentirla suya una vez más… - vamos, entra a la tina antes que te de frío! – diciendo eso ella le hace lugar en la tina.

- Uff menos mal!!! Ya comenzaba a sentir el frío del piso… vaya, lindo como lo decoraste, las velas… los sahumerios… que linda te ves esta noche Lisa… te queda muy bien el cabello así recogido- él una vez más al verla le sonríe y no puede creer la suerte que tiene de tenerla a su lado- Lisa… te amo, no lo olvides nunca, si?- ella nada dice, le gusta observarlo, sentirlo, disfrutarlo así… en momentos como ese ella sentía que nada en el mundo podría romper el hechizo que entre ellos había… y así en ese microclima especial, de burbujas, vapor, velas y sahumerios, esas dos personas que tantos obstáculos habían tenido que enfrentar se amaron, con ternura pero llenos de pasión, tomándose el tiempo necesario para llevar al otro a lo máximo, el uno estaba perfectamente diseñado para el otro…

Terminado el baño y mientras se secaban Rick le dijo a Lisa que fuera a acostarse, que él le llevaba la cena a la cama, que descansara… ella le hizo caso, como decirle no a esa personita que la hipnotizaba con esos enormes y bellos ojos azules? Esa, esa era realmente una misión imposible…

Cenaron tranquilamente, disfrutando la presencia del otro, en unas cuantas horas la guardia de Rick iba a comenzar, la intención de Lisa era quedarse despierta con él hasta que la hora se hiciera, pero entre el baño y el cansancio el sueño se estaba avecinando una vez más… volvieron a amarse antes de que ella se quedara completamente dormida en sus brazos… de todas las experiencias vividas con Rick, esa, la de quedarse dormida entre sus brazos, sintiendo en su piel su piel, era por lejos la mejor… de todo se podía privar, pero de sensación de completitud en sus brazos no… sintió como Rick se acomodó a sus lados, como se inundó en sus cabellos… como se durmió, él compartía la misma adicción que ella.

A las pocas horas el reloj sonó notificándole a él que el deber lo llamaba… lo escuchó entresueños y no logró despertarse del todo, pero sí sintió la ausencia de él cuando dejó la cama, y ese beso de despedida diciéndole hasta pronto… Qué le había hecho ese muchacho? Lo amaba, así de sencillo y en ese amor se redescubrió a sí misma, él había salvado su alma, su corazón… a las horas, el no tenerlo a su lado le dio frío, entre las ropas de cama descubrió el pijama de él, ese era el que deseaba, quería sentir a Rick cubriéndola, a su lado y sin él la mejor manera era usando su pijama…las horas de sueño siguieron pasando, Rick pensando en ella y en esa historia que hoy le parecía lejana llamada Minmay… Lisa soñando futuros juntos los dos…

Temprano en la mañana Lisa se despierta, realmente contenta, ese día iba a ser de ellos dos, sin deberes por cumplir… al ver la hora decide preparar el desayuno ya que en unos cuantos minutos si todo había estado tranquilo, Rick llegaría. Casi de una manera sincronizada, cuando escucha abrir la puerta principal ella acaba con los preparativos del desayuno, se esconde en la cocina para que Rick no la viera y la fuera a buscar al dormitorio, lo escucha pasar…

La casa estaba en silencio, y eso le hizo pensar a él que Lisa seguía durmiendo, mientras observando todo y sonriendo feliz Lisa seguía sus pasos en total silencio… verlo llegar a la casa y buscarla de una forma casi desesperada le hacía sentir un sensación de completitud nunca antes experimentada… ella era feliz, ella gozaba… ella estaba viviendo un sueño…

Rick abre la puerta del dormitorio y se queda petrificado al ver que ella no estaba ahí… ella puede sentir el miedo de él, y decide quitarle esa fea sensación… lentamente, sin hacer el menor ruido se acerca a él y lo abraza, una mano en el hombro y su otro brazo cruzándole la cintura… apoya suavemente su cuerpo en la espalda de él… sin decir palabras le hace sentir que ella está ahí con él, y que siempre lo estará… la felicidad le invade todo su ser… Rick está ahí, Rick está con ella… día a día ambos vuelven a los brazos del otro…

-Buenos días Capitán Hunter, cómo ha estado su guardia?- sentirlo entre sus brazos, poder disfrutar del calor de su cuerpo le producía una sensación agradable, un cosquilleo que le recorría todo el cuerpo…

-Almirante Hayes- dijo él mientras apresaba su mano… ella se da cuenta que está mirando el anillo que hace unos meses le regaló, el recordar esa noche tan especial y en todas las cosas que él tuvo que hacer para lograr que todo estuviera perfecto le hace incrementar el abrazo y acortar aún más la distancia si eso era posible... - veo que no está cumpliendo con las órdenes recibidas, usted debería de estar descansando, debería de estar durmiendo aún…- la tentación fue más fuerte que ella y comenzó a besarlo en el cuello, en esos lugares secretos que había descubierto… comenzó a mordisquearle la oreja mientras con su mano acariciaba ese pecho y las abdominales que con los entrenamientos a Rick se le habían formado… sabía que Rick no podía hablar cuando ella hacía eso, lo desarmada por completo, se le entregaba por completo… - Hayes – logró articular Rick preso de los besos y caricias de la Almirante Hayes

- Hunter? –

- ¿Te dije que te amo?

- No Rick, no todavía – estaban frente a frente perdiéndose en los ojos del otro

- Te amo Lisa Hayes – la sonrisa de él le hacía perder el equilibrio, la desestabilizaba por completo.

-Rick Hunter, nunca te olvides que yo lo dije primero! – y dándole un beso travieso y cargado de amor se alejó corriendo por el pasillo rumbo a la sala. Quería que él la alcanzara, la alzara por los aires… ese hombre la había cambiado, había vuelto a sentir esas mariposas en el estómago cada vez que lo veía, y ese impulso adolescente… él había sacado a la luz a Lisa, la Lisa mujer… él le había colmado la vida… él le había dado la alegría que desconocía… y se alejó corriendo por el pasillo con Rick tras ella pensando… "Soy feliz"

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Las horas seguían pasando arrastrándose… y su corazón se desgarraba cada vez más… todo estaba mal, ese era supuestamente el día más importante de su vida y ella se lo había pasado pensando en Rick… Dios! Si tan solo pudiera escaparme de aquí, alejarme de todo y de todos… si tan solo pudiera buscarte y frente a frente me contaras la verdad… No, esos definitivamente no eran los pensamientos de una novia enamorada… amor? Esa palabra había sido desterrada de su vocabulario, su vida estaba vacía y si daba este paso era con un solo objetivo… buscar un nuevo rumbo. Golpean a la puerta del hotel…

-Adelante, la puerta está abierta – se escucha cansada, sin vida… ni fuerzas para levantarse tiene, está ahí, sentada frente al espejo sin avanzar en los preparativos.

La puerta es abierta lentamente, el peinador aparece por ella, hora de seguir con este show.

-Oh! Querida! Todavía así? Hora de apurarse! Vamos, vamos… a ver – y sin que ella sea conciente realmente, como si fuera un autómata, el peinador comienza con su trabajo, a todo le dice que sí, no quiere participar en ese proceso, su mente una vez más se ha escapado, su cuerpo ha quedado estancado en el hoy pero su mente ha regresado a ese día fatídico, a ese día en el cual sus sueños se rompieron…

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Desde hacía unos meses Rick había experimentado un cambio, imperceptible, tenue… pero su corazón le estaba avisando que algo estaba pasando… no estaba relacionado con el amor que ambos se profesaban, su corazón no le decía nada sobre eso, le estaba avisando sobre algo que estaba pasando y que podía afectarlos a ellos… pese a todos sus esfuerzos por racionalizar esa sensación nada en claro pudo sacar… algo, algo estaba sucediendo, pero que era?

-Almirante Hayes – un joven oficial estaba solicitando su atención, pero ella estaba realmente muy ensimismada en sus pensamientos – Almirante Hayes… Almirante Hayes!

-Teniente, disculpe – la cara de interrogante del oficial todo le decía todo.

-Almirante, vengo a comunicarle que requieren su presencia en el puente, han tratado de comunicarse con usted pero no contesta, pensamos que quizás algo le había sucedido- realmente su voz denotaba preocupación.

-Por favor teniente, avise a quienes me estén esperando que en breve me presentaré.

El joven teniente salió de su oficina cerrando la puerta tras él, otra vez estaba sola, otra vez tendría que enfrentarse a un problema grande por resolver… que distinto sería todo si Global estuviera ahí… y Claudia, extrañaba a Claudia, ella era como su hermana… y las conejitas del puente! sus hermanitas menores, aquellas que le hacían reír… Hoy ningunos de ellos estaban para protegerla, para compartir con ella… hoy estaba sola frente a un gran desafío, la responsabilidad estaba sobre sus hombros… Hoy eran solos Rick y ella, y la familia ampliada con Miriya, Max y la pequeña Dana. Una gran sonrisa se le dibujó en la cara al pensar en lo lindo que sería tener un bebé con Rick… una niñita con los ojos de Rick y con sus cabellos… ese hermoso pensamiento prontamente fue sustituido por el deber, alguien la requería en el puente y no debía seguir haciéndolo esperar… que nuevo problema se habría presentando?

El camino al puente lo hizo pensando en que harían al otro día con Rick, otra vez habían logrado coincidir en un día libre y según los pronósticos el clima iba ser primaveral, un día para soñar y disfrutar. Sin siquiera darse cuenta ya había llegado a la sala del puente, antes de abrir la puerta e ingresar alisó su uniforme, acomodó su cabello, respiró profundo y entró.

La larga reunión se extendió por horas… incluso más allá de su turno, la nueva nave que se estaba construyendo requería algunas decisiones definitorias relativas a su organización y distribución y por sobre todas las cosas sobre las posibilidades de llevar civiles o no en la nave… los militares acérrimos se oponían rotundamente a esa opción, los científicos por poco y proponían que la nave solo sea de civiles y unos cuantos pocos como ella tenían la idea de que lo mejor era convertir a la nave en una pequeña arca de noé llevando a una muestra de la población lo más integral posible, después de todos ellos iban a ser los representantes de la raza humana fuera de la Tierra y todos eran realmente necesarios… no podía dejar de mirar el reloj una y otra vez, después de unas cuantas horas de discusión Rick se sumó a ella, su turno de control y vigilancia había terminado y su presencia era tan necesaria como la de ella, al verlo entrar Lisa sintió un cosquilleo cálido que le recorrió el cuerpo, sus ojos se cruzaron por unos cuantos milisegundos y un brillo privado se encendió entre ellos, realmente no necesitaban hablar bastaba ese cruce de miradas para que comprendieran como el otro se encontraba… en ese breve mirar Lisa le dijo que esa discusión no parecía tener fin y se encontraban en un callejón sin salida, le dijo que estaba realmente cansada y que necesitaba un poco de descanso, la semana había sido particularmente dura con tantas reuniones decisivas… le dijo que lo extrañaba, que lo amaba, que necesitaba estar a solas con él… por otro lado Rick le comentó que algunos inconvenientes habían sucedido en la guardia, que después de tantas horas de servicio necesitaba un baño de espuma con ella para relajarse y sacarse el cansancio de los huesos y la última mirada le gritó que la amaba y la necesitaba…

La presencia de Rick en la sala de reuniones le infundió fuerzas para seguir liderando esta trabada reunión dadas las posiciones encontradas se econaban cada vez más. La reunión se extendió por unas cuantas horas, las intervenciones de Lisa dejaban encandilado a Rick, la fortaleza y seriedad de esa mujer realmente eran dignas de admiración, podría parecer una mujercita de porcelana, pero a la hora de tomar decisiones y de hacer ver sus puntos de vista era de hierro fundido, de acero… A la par Lisa no podía dejar de sonreir interiormente cuando Rick hablaba… realmente él había madurado de una manera increíble en los últimos tiempos, se había convertido en un líder brillante, no podía dejar de sentirse orgullosa por eso, él en cierta manera había sido fruto de sus manos, ella le había dado la seguridad, la fortaleza… al cabo ya de tantas horas Lisa tomó la decisión de terminar la reunión, las últimas decisiones las iba a tomar ella y serían informadas debidamente, seguir reunidos no iba a producir nuevas ideas, todos estaban demasiados cansados…

Rick y Lisa, Lisa y Rick… ambos caminaban juntos rumbo a la oficina de Lisa, ella tenía que buscar unas cuantas cosas para llevarse a la casa, una vez más tenía que llevarse trabajo a la casa, con quienes se cruzaban los saludaban con mucho respeto, admiración y alegría, realmente ellos hacían una pareja envidiables… poco hablaban entre ellos mientras caminaban pero por dentro ambos morían de deseos de tocarse, de tomarse de las manos, de besarse, pero el profesionalismo de ambos se imponía y se comportaban tal y como se esperaba que ellos lo hicieran, pero la energía que los unía era prácticamente visible para todos aquellos que quisieran verlo.

-Bien, llegamos a la oficina… busco algunas cosas que tengo que llevarme y salimos, si? – Lisa lo toma de la mano una vez que entran en su oficina y cierran la puerta – uff Rick! No sabes lo agotada que estoy, muero por quitarme este uniforme e ir a cenar, salimos esta noche a cenar fuera? Necesito un poco de contacto con la vida, después de estar toda este día encerrada necesito aire fresco.- lo mira a los ojos y Rick siente que se quema por dentro, esa mujer le encantaba… esa firme militar que era capaz de decir, "necesito quitarme el uniforme", esta mujer poco tenía que ver con aquella que hace ya varios años había conocido por el TacNet, la querida "Comadreja Parlachina"… como un flash todos los recuerdos lo invadieron, la sensación de perderla en ese día del ataque de Kyron cuando ella le dijo aquello que inconcientemente había estado esperando durante tanto tiempo…

-Lisa…-mientras pronunciaba su nombre cerró con traba la puerta de su oficina y puso el led anunciando que ella se encontraba fuera.

- Rick… amor… que sucede? – la pregunta no era necesaria, los ojos de él le estaban diciendo que pasaba…

- Lis… - cerró la distancia entre ellos parándose frente a ella – Lisa, no sabes cuanto te extrañé, es raro no poder hablar contigo tantas horas! – suavemente comenzó a quitarle el cabello de la cara buscando ese esbelto cuello que tanto amaba… comenzó a besarla, a recorrer cada centímetro de su cuello, a mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja a la par acariciaba su espalda, sus brazos, su cintura…

- Rick! Estamos en el trabajo – la respuesta de Rick a su presencia la emocionaba la llenaba de energía – Rick… oh… mmmm – se olvidó donde se encontraban, no le importaba eso, sentía esa terrible necesidad de ser parte de Rick, ser una con él – Rick… - el pronunciar ese nombre una alegría inmediata la invadía… - Rick, te amo Rick, como nunca imaginé que sería capaz de amar a alguien- diciendo esas palabras ayudó a Rick en su tarea de desprenderse la chaqueta… ella le quitaba la chaqueta a él, con pasión, con ternura, diciéndole con sus gestos que le pasaba lo mismo que a él, necesitaba amarlo…

Mientras le quitaba la camisa un pensamiento se le cruzó por la cabeza como un vendaval… Minmay… por unos segundos se quedó congelado, eso no estaba bien, lo que estaba viviendo a escondidas con Minmay como si fuera un pecado no estaba bien, tenía que contárselo a Lisa, ella de seguro que lo entendería, tenía que decirle que Minmay había vuelto a su vida… que entre ellos nada pasaba pero ella insistía en que no le dijera a nadie de nada… Lisa pareció sentir que algo pasaba…

- Rick, amor… te pasa algo?

- No amor, no pasa nada… - y se abrazó a ella como si solo ella pudiera salvarlo, era un náufrago y solo en ella podía sobrevivir. Lisa volvió a sentir esa nube negra que desde hacía unos meses presentía… el fuego que se había prendido unos escasos minutos antes se había apagado… Lisa lo abrazaba con fuerza, sosteniéndolo, haciéndolo sentir protegido, algo le pasaba, de eso no tenía ninguna duda… la pregunta era qué es lo que estaba pasando. Al cabo de unos minutos de estar así abrazados, sin decir nada, solo compartiendo el silencio y la presencia del otro, decidieron salir de la oficina y disfrutar de la tarde que estaba cayendo…

Caminaron por el largo puente camino a la ciudad, de la mano junto al otro… el sol se estaba poniendo y el horizonte se estaba tiñendo de bruñidos colores… la brisa primaveral movía los cabellos de Lisa resaltando su belleza natural, Rick pasa su brazo por sobre los hombros de Lisa acercándola aún más hacia él, quería sentirla, quería mostrarle al mundo que ella era de él, solo de él y nada más que de él… el espectáculo del sol cayendo en el horizonte era singular y único, las pocas nubes tomaban colores soñados, la paz se respiraba en el aire, una energía positiva envolvía a todos empujándolos a recuperarse, a regenerarse, a apostar una vez más por la vida aprendiendo de los errores pasados, Gaia, la madre tierra los estaba perdonando dándoles una nueva oportunidad. Caminaban en silencio, a veces las palabras eran innecesarias entre ellos…

A poco andar llegaron a la ciudad, habían decido ir a caminar antes de regresar a la casa, la idea era cenar en un pequeño restaurante italiano, muy chiquito, pero muy bonito y con una comida realmente excelente… a medida que se acercaban al centro de la ciudad el número de personas recorriendo sus calles se incrementaba.

-Rick, cuando veas un puesto de periódicos y revistas por favor paremos, si?- Rick no pudo dejar de sonreírse, desde que una relativa normalidad había regresado a sus vidas Lisa había regresado a una vieja costumbre que prácticamente había perdido, Lisa había vuelto a bordar y quería comprar un nueva revista con modelos para hacer.

-Ok, no te preocupes, cuando vea uno te aviso, si?

Siguieron caminando, disfrutando de la hermosa tarde que la vida les había regalado y de estar junto al otro.

-Hey! Lisa, mira ahí hay un puesto… nos fijamos?- y hacia el puesto de revistas se dirigieron… con lo que no contaban ninguno de los dos era con el giro abrupto que estaba por tomar su relación.

Y mientras él miraba los periódicos y las revistas comúnmente asociadas con los hombres, Lisa se debatía entre un par de revistas realmente interesantes, sin proponérselo escuchó una conversación entre una pareja que se encontraba cerca de ella.

-Amor! Mira!!!! Han encontrado la razón por la cual Minmay ha desaparecido en estos últimos tiempos! Al parecer tiene un nuevo amor y acá está la prueba- la mujer tironeaba del brazo del joven militar que realmente parecía estar aburrido y poco interesado en los chismes del espectáculo.

-Si, si… que interesante… que interesante…- definitivamente la voz del muchacho evidenciaba su fastidio, en su cabeza en lo único que podía pensar era que estaba gastando demasiado tiempo en esa chica frívola y vacía cuya vida giraba en torno a lo que pasaba en el mundo del espectáculo… e interiormente comenzó a hablarse a sí mismo. "Dios! Que aburrimiento, si al menos tuviéramos buen sexo, pero ni siquiera eso… mmm mejor corto esto, estoy perdiendo el tiempo nada más… Si tan solo pudiera encontrar a una mujer como lo hizo el Almirante Hunter… Dios! Realmente me sentiría feliz"- sintió los tirones en su chaqueta una vez lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

- Pero mira!!!! Mmmm le veo cara conocida al hombre que está ingresando en el hotel donde vive, mira confirma mis sospechas… - y contra su voluntad el muchacho dirigió su atención a la tapa de la famosa revista… primero se quedó sin aire, luego un enojo increíble comenzó a gestarse dentro de él a la velocidad de la luz y solo pudo pronunciar su nombre…

- Hunter…es el Almirante Hunter…- no pudo decir nada más, un fuerte empujón lo desestabilizó, iba a decirle algo a la poca educada persona que lo había golpeado de esa manera cuando la vio… era ella, era la Almirante Lisa Hayes en persona y se había enterado por su boca que su sueño romántico tenía un lado oscuro… se sintió mal, se sintió destrozado… se sintió traicionado y no quiso siquiera imaginarse por lo que su Almirante estaba pasando…

Lisa no podía creerlo, no podía se cierto lo que sus ojos estaban viendo… Rick, su Rick, estaba ahí, y la tapa de la revista solo decía que él era el nuevo amor de Minmay y él estaba entrando en el Hotel… no! No podía ser cierto… y comenzó a sacudir la cabeza y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr y correr por sus mejillas… una opresión enorme comenzó a aplastarle el pecho quitándole el aire, la vida… eso era cierto, Rick había estado viendo a Minmay, los ojos de Rick le estaban confirmando eso, era una mezcla de culpa, pedido de perdón, vergüenza… miraba la revista y la miraba a ella… era cierto, sus ojos no le mentían, lo que esa revista decía era cierto, totalmente cierto…

-Nooooooooooooooooooo!- un grito ahogado se escapó de su garganta y comenzó a correr, a alejarse de él, sentía el corazón partírsele en mil pedazos, corría y corría y tras ella podía escuchar a Rick llamándola una y otra vez… No! No quería escucharlo, no quería sentirlo, no quería mirarlo una vez más… él la había traicionado, le había mentido, todo lo que le había hecho vivir era una burda quimera… lo odiaba…ella corría y corría, él tras ella pero pronto entre la multitud en pleno centro se alejó de él, lo suficiente como para que no pudiera alcanzarla…

Siguió corriendo hasta que vio un taxi vació, seguía llorando a más no poder, y entre lágrimas le dijo al taxista la dirección de su casa… quería llegar antes que él, juntar lo necesario y desaparecer de la faz de la tierra… definitivamente aquello que iba a hacer en aquellos días previos a la Navidad lo haría ahora, era lo correcto, debía hacerlo… no podía seguir al frente de todo cuando todos estarían burlándose de ella… si bien muchos estaban feliz con la pareja HH otros solo apostaban por cuanto tiempo ellos estarían juntos… esos otros tenían la razón, lo de ellos era una farsa, Rick le había mentido, la había engañado y con quien más le dolía… eso, eso realmente era imperdonable…

Como una furia comenzó a recorrer la casa juntando sus cosas más esenciales, y aquellas que eran de ellas, el taxi afuera seguía esperando… su ropa de civil, los uniformes no los necesitaría más, en medio de armar sus maletas comenzó a escribir su carta de renuncia… al terminar la guardó y la puso en un lugar visible con una nota diciendo enviarla, esperaba que Rick por lo menos tuviera el gesto de enviar esa carta y si no lo hacía, pues no le importaba, ella estaba realmente fuera de ese juego…

Cuando estaba juntando sus cosas del baño escuchó a Rick entrar en la casa llamándola a los gritos… tenía que apurarse, no quería estar ni un segundo con él, sentía nauseas, mareos, y la cabeza sentía que le iba a estallar… él estaba a su lado hablándole, pidiéndole que le escuche… le decía que lo de la revista era mentira, él no era amante de Minmay, sí era cierto que había ido, que durante los últimos meses en sus momentos libres cuando ella estaba de guardia, él visitaba a Minmay porque ella no estaba bien… y seguía hablándole, y por cada palabra que pronunciaba el enojo, el dolor, la furia crecía y crecía dejándola ciega y sorda a Rick…

Cuando Lisa terminó de armar todo, comenzó a caminar rumbo a la puerta… creía morir en cada paso que daba dejando en esa casa su corazón, su vida, su alma… al salir de esa casa moría, sabía que iba a morir, sería una muerta con vida… pero debía hacerlo… Rick intentó detenerla pero la mirada de hielo de ella lo detuvo a él… esos ojos verdes furiosos no eran los de Lisa… esos ojos eran de otra persona, de otro ser, ni siquiera parecían humanos, eran ojos hermosos verdes pero vacíos, huecos, ojos muertos…y así, con él mirándola desde dentro de la casa con los brazos caídos y la mirada inundada de lágrimas… así lo dejó a él, al único hombre que amó de una manera ciega… el gritaba su nombre una y otra vez, pidiéndole que lo escuche… ella se alejaba paso a paso de quien la había matado, porque así se sentía, muerta…

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Las lágrimas caían por su rostro y ella no podía contenerlas… recordar ese día era recordar su muerte, porque así ella lo sentía… ese maldito día ella murió, dejó de existir para el que era su mundo, desapareció de la faz de la tierra… se fue esa misma noche de la ciudad rumbo a una de las ciudades independientes del poder central, ciudad Libertad iba a ser la primera escala de su prisión. En ciudad Libertad y recorriendo sus calles encontró a Kyle en un bar en un estado aún peor que el de ella si eso era posible y desde ese día en más comenzaron a recorrer su angustiosa vida juntos, como una sola persona, pero en lugar de compartir el amor compartían el odio a la vida, solo eso, el odio a la vida y el odio a las personas, ambos odiaban a las mismas personas… con diferentes intensidades pero las mismas: Rick y Minmay…

Ella seguía llorando, lo que estaba por hacer era un error, Kyle y ella no se amaban, ambos eran un premio consuelo y si lo hacían era para causar un mínimo de dolor a las personas que habían causado su muerte, definitivamente ambos estaban muertos. De eso no había ninguna duda, ella había muerto ese maldito día y Kyle lo había hecho unos meses antes cuando decidió alejarse de Minmay, poner definitivamente un punto final entre ellos porque Minmay le había hecho lo peor que alguien podía imaginarse… ni siquiera a ella le había contado lo sucedido… no, definitivamente estaban equivocados, el haber regresado a nueva Macross la razón estaba regresando a ella… en una cuantas horas cometería un grave error, todo su ser le decía que estaba por cometer un error gravísimo, pero las cartas una vez más habían sido echadas…

Alguien golpea la puerta, por la forma de tocar sabía que era Kyle… Si tan solo le dijera que todo se suspendía, que detendría esta locura… pero sabía que eso no iba a suceder

- Adelante – dijo con una voz queda… hacía ya bastante rato que el peinador y sus ayudantes habían dejado de chacharear buscando levantarle el ánimo – la puerta está abierta por favor pasa – la puerta se abrió y en ella apareció un sombrío Kyle, sus ojos demostraban una gran tristeza y angustia, el peinador y sus ayudantes al verlo solo pudieron pensar que esta pareja era cualquier cosa menos una pareja…al verlo entrar ella le sonrió, en todos esos meses había logrado conocerlo lo suficiente como para saber que Kyle estaba mal, triste, agotado, cansado de vivir… al verlo recordó esa noche fría y lluviosa en la que sus caminos se juntaron… los hilos del destino se habían enredado una vez más

………………………………………………………………………………………….....

El frío y la lluvia la hacía tiritar, hacía horas que viajaba en un bus con destino a la última ciudad de la Región Norte… al estar a cargo de la reconstrucción ella sabía que otras ciudades estaban apareciendo en todo el planeta, en el Sur del continente de lo que había sido América los zentraides se habían agrupado, algunos eran leales a las fuerzas robotech, otros eran rebeldes… y también había ciudades humanas, los sobrevivientes poco a poco decidieron reconquistar el planeta, volver a hacerlo su hogar, pero esta vez con una postura distinta, ya no eran los amos y señores de un punto azul flotante en el inmenso universo… ellos estaban ahí por milagro, y la Tierra había sobrevivido por un milagro aún más grande…

En el largo viaje no pudo dejar de pensar, pero irónicamente no pensó en Rick, quizás su mente estaba tratando de protegerla, la hizo divagar en como los humanos una vez más volvieron a dispersarse de un punto neurálgico lentamente comenzaron a fluir, la primera reacción luego de la lluvia de la muerte fue reunirse, en realidad eso no había sido difícil, en la Tierra muy pocas personas lograron sobrevivir a ese terrible ataque, de las estaciones espaciales otro puñado de personas lograron escapar al fuego enemigo, por lo tanto el núcleo fundamental habían sido los habitantes de Macross, pero lentamente el flujo hacia el exterior comenzó a darse, el planeta iba a ser colonizado una vez más, y así siguió pensando en que podía deparar el futuro, en como se iban a consolidar como raza una vez más… en cómo meltrandis, zentraedis y humanos habían comenzado a mezclarse, a unirse… algo nuevo estaba sucediendo, pero ella había decidido salirse del proceso, quería convertirse en un fantasma, en un nombre sin rostro. La ciudad Libertad era una ciudad de frontera, la última y por lo tanto la ley y el orden se encontraban un tanto alejados de aquellos parajes, quienes deseaban ser olvidados escapaban a esa ciudad y luego de un tiempo volvían a las principales ciudades o seguían su viaje al sur… ella no sabía que sucedería luego, sí sabía que no quería ser encontrada y esa era la ciudad ideal…

Al bajar del bus un viento gélido le pegó en la cara junto con unas gotas de la persistente llovizna, "Bien, este es el recibimiento ideal para la Reina del Hielo, no?" no pudo dejar de pensar en voz alta al sentir el frío recorrer su cuerpo… buscó sus maletas y comenzó a caminar por las calles prácticamente vacías, al ver el ambiente como era instintivamente pensó en el lejano oeste… luego de un par de cuadras encontró un hotel relativamente decente, entró en él, se registró, tomó una ducha caliente para quietarse el frío del cuerpo, pero el frío de su alma y de su corazón no se retiraban, sino todo lo contrario se afirmaban más fuerte a ella. Por unas cuantas horas y solo vestida con la toalla del baño se tendió en la cama y estuvo por horas mirando el techo, sin moverse siquiera, solo movía los labios preguntando porqué y por primera vez se sintió sola, realmente sola, huérfana de la vida… ninguno de sus afectos estaban con ella y lo peor de todo es que estaban muertos todos ellos, exceptuando a los Sterling a quienes consideraba como hermanos y a Dana su sobrinita, pero ellos pertenecían al mundo que Rick y ella habían creado y por lo tanto el estar en contactos con ellos solo dolor y recuerdos de lo perdido tendría. Porqué? Repetía una y otra vez mientras las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos, Porqué, la preguntaba repiqueteaba en su cabeza… Porqué? Durante horas ese fue su mantra y esa pregunta nunca tuvo una respuesta. Quien sabe en que momento se quedó profundamente dormida, y soñó… soñó con un Rick desesperado buscándola en cada lugar posible de Macross, Max estaba con él porque lo vio en tal mal estado que temió por su bienestar… prácticamente dieron vuelta la ciudad, cada centímetro fue cubierto, cada hotel visitado, cada hospital… y Lisa no aparecía, parecía tragada por la tierra… mientras los muchachos recorrían la ciudad Miriya comenzó a llamar a todos los conocidos preguntando por ella y tampoco ella obtuvo resultados… Lisa la vio llorar por ella, Miriya estaba llorando por Lisa era algo que ni siquiera en sus sueños más osados había siquiera imaginado, Miriya la quería con cariño verdadero y sincero, el afecto era recíproco y lo estaba comprobando… mientras tanto fuera Max y Rick continuaban con la infructuosa búsqueda, cuando recorrieron todo llegando una vez más al punto de partida, la casa HH, Rick se derrumbó, lloraba y lloraba sin parar, todo su cuerpo se sacudía, ¡que había hecho!... y al llorar repetía también él como si fuera un mantra "Qué he hecho!, qué he hecho!" Max se apresuró a llamar a Miriya para preguntar si ella tenía alguna noticia y al obtener una negativa por repuesta temió por la integridad de Rick, su amigo, su hermano del alma se derrumbaría, el lo presentía… al rato mientras Max preparaba algo para cenar Miriya llegó a la casa con la pequeña Dana, la pérdida era de todos ellos, al no estar Lisa todos habían perdido una parte de sus vidas porque los 5 formaban una familia… Lisa soñaba, soñaba que estaba ahí en medio de la sala, de su sala tratando de consolarlos, después de 24 horas de estar buscándola por cielo y tierra en Macross ahí estaba su familia reunida llorando su ausencia, hasta Rick le inspiraba lástima, se lo veía tan abatido! No había dejado de llorar desde que llegó a la casa… por lo menos él tenía a Max y a Miriya… desde un rincón de la sala los miraba con ojos tristes, no quería irse, quería abrazarlos a todos, quería hablar con Rick… ella también comenzó a llorar, porqué había sido tan impulsiva? Porqué no permitió que Rick le explicara que había pasado?... en un momento dado sintió una mirada fija en ella, Dana estaba mirando al rincón donde ella estaba

-Tía Lisa – pronunció en su media lengua estirando las manitos hacia ella. Todos los presentes giraron la cabeza para verla, pensaron que Lisa había entrado a la casa… pero no, la pequeña señalaba un rinconcito de la sala que estaba a oscuras, ahí no había nada…los tres se volvieron a mirar, los tres traían lágrimas en sus ojos- Tía Lisa – volvió a repetir la pequeñita y al acercarse y tratar de tocarla Lisa despertó.

Tenía frío, estaba totalmente llorosa… eso había sido un sueño o había sido algo real? Necesitaba a su Claudia, ella la hubiera confortado y ordenado un poco las ideas, en momentos así era cuanto más extrañaba a su hermana mayor… recordando a Claudia tuvo una idea, iría a un bar, tomaría unas copas en nombre de todos aquellos que ya no estaban y al otro día vería que hacía…

Salió del hotel con ese pensamiento en mente, unas copas y regresaría al hotel, el día siguiente decidiría que haría, si seguir rumbo al sur, volver a Macross o quedarse en esa ciudad por un tiempo más… a las pocas cuadras encontró un bar, pero decidió seguir caminando la música que se escuchaba era de la del lindo canarito…

-Diablos – masculló en voz baja – este canario no me deja en paz ni siquiera en la frontera… definitivamente la única manera de alejarme de ella es viajando al sur… o eso espero… - se subió el cuello del abrigo, metió las manos en los bolsillos y siguió caminando… quería encontrar un lugar en donde nada le haga recordar su vida pasada. A poco andar otro bar se apareció frente a sus ojos, y la música que se escuchaba eran lentos del siglo anterior, y la decoración bien antigua… decidió entrar, no había nada por perder… dentro la iluminación era realmente escasa, lo ideal para pasar desapercibida, ella no podía imaginar que por su presencia y belleza jamás pasaría desapercibida, muchos de los visitantes del lugar giraron la cabeza para verla pasar… se aproximó a la barra y pidió un martini, ese iba a ser por Claudia, se sonrió al pensar que si por Claudia fuera debería de tomarse un tecito verde, pero bueno… volvió a pedir otro martini y brindó por las conejitas del puente, realmente se extrañaba a esas muchachitas inquietas… otro martini y el brindis fue por Global, quien mejor padre en lo profesional y en lo personal que él… un martini más y brindó por Max y Miriya y la bebita linda…

- Otro martini por favor – el cantinero la miró con cara de no entender nada, esa mujer parecía estar despidiéndose de la vida – esta copa está dedicados a ustedes dos, Rick y Minmay, brindo por su felicidad y por la felicidad que me han quitado… brindo por su historia, brindo porque me han quitado todo- levantó la copa y la tomó en seco, realmente ella se estaba despidiendo del mundo… parado detrás de ella estaba Kyle, habitué del lugar, había escuchado los últimos brindis de la Almirante Hayes… había visto la revista… conocía lo que estaba pasando…

-Cantinero, dos martinis por favor – diciendo eso se sentó a su lado

-Kyle! – susurró Lisa al verlo – qué haces aquí? – acaso era imposible alejarse de todos?

-Almirante – la saludo fríamente como siempre él se dirigía a los militares que tanto despreciaba – quiero proponerle un brindis Almirante… - dijo cuando el cantinero puso las copas delante de ellos... – brindemos por nosotros Almirantes, brindemos por lo que Rick y Minmay nos han robado… brindemos por lo que ellos nos han dejado… brindemos por los próximos días por venir… brindemos por nosotros, Lisa Hayes.

Chocaron sus copas, y tomaron todo el contenido en seco, sin siquiera respirar… ambos deseaban ahogarse y perderse… ambos estaban perdidos…

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Volvió al presente, desde esa noche muchos meses transcurrieron, ellos estaban juntos en la vida, pero no eran pareja, no eran amantes, no eran amigos… en realidad eran enemigos íntimos, ambos compartían un odio, en ambos el corazón había muerto… en ambos el hielo interior reinaba… ellos no eran nada, salvo dos almas solitarias que compartían el camino de la vida… Después de esa noche de alcohol se hicieron inseparables, al otro día viajaron al sur y vieron con sus propios ojos como la naturaleza estaba tomando el mando de su sanación muchos lugares que no figuraban en los planes de regeneración se estaban regenerando solos, mucho se había perdido, pero mucho estaba surgiendo… recorrieron yermos desiertos, recorrieron nuevas selvas… recorrieron ciudades muertas, recorrieron naves destruidas… conocieron humanos y zentraedis que como ellos escapaban de la civilización para reencontrarse consigo mismos… y sin saber cómo ni porqué comenzaron a regresar, a hacer el camino inverso.

-Lisa, te ocurre algo? – él casi podía leer sus pensamientos… un vínculo muy fuerte entre ellos se había establecido, mientras hablaba le había tomado las manos y la miraba fijamente a los ojos…

- No Kyle, solo recuerdos, muchos recuerdos – Lisa sabía que era inútil mentirle a Kyle, ambos se habían prometido no mentirse y así era, siempre se decían la verdad, siempre… y si habían elegido Macross para concretar un casamiento era para lastimar a quienes los habían lastimado… y esa idea había surgido en Kyle y pese a la resistencia inicial de Lisa aceptó.

- Si, te entiendo, yo también me he pasado el día pensando y recordando… y extrañando… me puedes explicar porqué sigue siendo una espina en mi corazón? – Kyle apoyó la cabeza en el regazo de ella, y Lisa comenzó a jugar con sus cabellos.

-Kyle… si tuviera esa respuesta habría sacado mi propia espina, no te parece?- ella sonrió tratando de infundirle un poco de calor al corazón de él… mientras el peinador y sus socios seguían con el trabajo, definitivamente estos dos eran atípicos, que clase de novios eran?

- Kyle… - susurró Lisa levantando la cabeza de él para quedar frente a frente, mirándose a los ojos – esto es lo correcto? Estuve pensando y creo que no lo es, no nos estamos casando por los motivos correctos, lo estamos haciendo para herir… y si en ese intento de lastimar a los otros salimos heridos nosotros?- al decir eso una lágrima rebelde escapó, con una dulzura poco habitual, que solo Lisa conocía, le secó la lágrima con un beso, luego le besó la frente y habló

- Lisa, es lo correcto… vamos a hacer efectiva la relación que tenemos, vamos a demostrarle que nos recuperamos y que resurgimos de nuestras propias cenizas… y volveremos a desaparecer como estaba planeado, hoy estamos acá para despedirnos de nuestros conocidos, amigos, familia y de esa historia pasada que tanto daño nos ha ocasionado… hoy cerramos un capítulo de nuestras vidas e iniciaremos otro… es lo que ambos nos merecemos… no lo crees así?

Ella nada dijo, lo miró con una seria profundidad en sus ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban a Kyle, él decía que parecían un lago sin fondo y que encerraba los secretos de la vida en sus ojos, solo le sonrió afirmando las palabras que había escuchado…

- Nos vemos en un rato, trata de no ponerte mal, vamos a cerrar un círculo de odio y a recomenzar…

Y diciendo eso salió, volviendo a dejarla sola con sus pensamientos… en menos de media hora estaría caminando rumbo al altar…

Terminado el peinado, demasiado sofisticado para su gusto, pero bueno ese fue el costo a pagar por no participar y no dar ideas al peinador, en realidad le quedaba muy bien, su esbelto cuello parecía ser como una columna griega el largo cabello había sido recogido y caían algunos que otros bucles adornando esa columna… la maquillaron tenuemente resaltando sus ojos verdes, ayudaron a que se enfunde en su vestido, el velo, el ramo… ya estaba lista… el show debía comenzar.

Al llegar a la Iglesia temió que Rick estuviera en la puerta, si lo veía y algo le decía sabía que no iba a poder dar ese paso, pero por suerte él no estaba, así que esa primera prueba fue pasada sin problemas, dentro de la iglesia muchos de sus conocidos se encontraban, todos habían sido citados pero no sabían exactamente para que era esa cita, si ni siquiera sabían que era ella la que los había invitado, muchos cambiaron la expresión al verla, era ella! Era la Almirante Hayes que llevaba tantos meses desaparecida la que se casaba y con Kyle! Eso parecía libreto de una película de terror de mala categoría… no podía ser cierto, debía de ser una broma, acá había un error muy serio… su mirada se cruzó con la de los Sterling, y una punzada de dolor atravesó su cuerpo, ellos inevitablemente le hacía pensar en Rick, Miriya lloraba al verla, pero sabía que esas lágrimas no eran de emoción y alegría, en esas lágrimas había dolor mucho dolor e incomprensión… Max sacudía la cabeza de un lado al otro diciendo no, pidiéndole que no haga lo que estaba por hacer… siguió caminando, muy firme… llegó hasta el altar y un poco de tranquilidad sintió al ver a Kyle esperándola con una sonrisa… no amaba a Kyle, bajo ningún punto de vista… pero sabía que podía ser un excelente compañero en el camino de la vida, no, no se amaban, pero se querían y respetaban y habían encontrado en el otro una fuente de fortaleza interior. Al mirarse se sonrieron para infundirse fuerzas mutuamente y cuando los dos estuvieron delante del cura la ceremonia comenzó.

-Lynn Kyle, aceptas por esposa a Lisa Hayes para amarla y respetarla por el resto de tu vida?

- Si acepto- diciendo eso le puso el anillo en el dedo anular de Lisa.

-Lisa Hayes, aceptas por esposo a Lynn Kyle para amarlo y respetarlo por el resto de tu vida?

-Sí acepto – y ella es quien le coloca el anillo a Kyle sellando el fin de un capítulo de sus vidas e iniciando uno nuevo.

- Los declaro marido y mujer… el novio puede besar a la novia

Y cuando sus labios están a punto de tocarse por primera vez un grito aterrador copa todos los rincones de la Iglesia…

-Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Esa es la voz de Rick, Lisa se da vuelta para verlo y ahí estaba él corriendo hacia donde ella se encontraba, el corazón se le estaba despedazando, por la cara de angustia y terror de Rick, por verlo junto a Minmay que corría a su lado tratando de detenerlo, no eso no podía ser… Todo se volvió una locura, Lisa sintió que el mundo perdía foco y luz… poco a poco fue hundiéndose en la negrura… solo alcanzó decir

-Rick…

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Capítulo 3: Lyn Minmay

-No Lena, sabes que no debemos hacerlo… Kyle nos dijo expresamente que invitáramos solamente a las personas que él nos detalló en su lista, ni a una más ni a una menos, solo a ellos y Minmay no figura en esa lista… porqué no podemos respetar por una vez lo que él quiere?

-Porque Minmay ha sido casi como una hija para mí, porque ella debe de saber esto que va a hacer su primo… porque quisiera que ambos resolvieran sus asuntos y recuperan sus vidas, en este último año ellos solo se han estado lastimando e hiriendo de la peor manera… ella debe de saberlo y por nuestros labios – Lena estaba decidida y convencida de que eso era lo correcto, no sabiendo que podía desencadenar una tragedia griega, acto seguido tomó el teléfono y la llamó, pero nadie contestó. Al rato el teléfono comenzó a repiquetear…

Ring… ring… ring, fue Lena la que atendió, sabía que ese llamado era de Minmay…

-Aló? – habló Lena con la voz tenue

-Aló? Tía Lena?, habla Minmay… recibí tu llamado, que ha sucedido? – ella siempre se escuchaba como en plena publicidad de alegría.

-Hija, no quiero que te pongas mal, ni triste… tengo una noticia de tu primo, de Kyle… se va a casar – primero un tenso silencio como de incredulidad… luego un grito… para terminar con una larga lista de preguntas.

-Tía! Cómo es eso que se casa? Cuándo es? Dónde? Él donde se encuentra? – Minmay no podía creer lo que su Tía le estaba diciendo, eso era realmente imposible, Kyle, casándose… con otra… no, eso realmente no era posible, debía de haber un error, a lo mejor era todo un trampa de Kyle para acercarse a ella nuevamente… sí, seguro que era eso.- Tía, voy para la casa, estoy en Macross ahora… estoy saliendo ya mismo. Y sin dejarle tiempo de contestar o siquiera despedirse cortó la comunicación…

Desde una distancia considerable como para no escuchar la comunicación Rick observó como Minmay cambiaba la expresión de su rostro, y algunas lágrimas habían comenzado a caer… comenzó a preocuparse cuando la vio acercarse completamente pálida, la mirada extraviada y el rostro desencajado, parecía como si le hubieran avisado de la muerte de un ser querido… y literalmente se tiró encima de él sollozando histriónicamente… Rick hacía mucho tiempo había decido dejar de entender a esa mujer porque era una labor realmente imposible… y desde hacía más tiempo todavía se preguntaba porqué en algún momento pudo haber estado enamorado de ella…

Minmay estaba destrozada, Kyle, su Kyle estaba a punto de casarse… y Rick, Rick se había convertido en un hermano… ironía de la vida los dos hombres que amaba se habían alejado de su vida… Kyle estaba por casarse y Rick no la miraba como mujer… su vida era realmente un desastre, amar como amaba a esos dos hombres y los dos ingratos pugnaban por alejarse lo más posible de ella… eso era inaudito, como alguien podía desear no tenerla, ella era la mujer más bella, el objeto de deseo de miles de hombres… el mundo estaba al revés y ella realmente sufría…

-Oh Rick!!! Oh Rick!!! ohhh no puede ser! No puede ser!!! – realmente no lo podía creer, lo que acaba de escuchar era una pesadilla… estaba rota por dentro, se sintió hueca, vacía… y en un gesto desesperado solo podía abrazar a Rick muy fuerte, si tan solo él entendiera que necesitaba que ese abrazo fuera recíproco… pero no, el apenas apoyaba un brazo en su hombro de una manera casi etérea, era como si le desagradara el contacto con ella… al final cuando escuchó que un poco dejaba de sollozar le habló.

-Minmay por favor! Dime que pasa!!!!

-Era mi Tía Lena… quería avisarme que esta noche es la ceremonia de casamiento de Kyle… Kyle se casa Rick!!! Entiendes?

No… nadie la podía entender porque ni ella misma era capaz de explicarse lo que por su interior pasaba… y hacer este espectáculo con Rick solo iba a colaborar en su distanciamiento y enfriamiento… pero no podía contenerlo, se sentía igual de mal y triste que el día del ataque de Kyron cuando Rick eligió a Lisa… y ella que le había hablado de dejar todo por él… y ahora Kyle la estaba dejando por otra, pero realmente la había olvidado? Realmente la había dejado de amar como desde hacía tantos años le venía jurando que así era? Lo dudaba… Kyle iba a estar siempre enamorada de ella porque así había sido desde siempre… y Rick, Rick tarde o temprano, siempre y cuando Lisa no reapareciera, volvería a enamorarse de ella… solo tenía que volver a conquistarlo y eso no era nada difícil para una persona como ella, convencida y conciente de su belleza.

Los minutos pasaban y ella seguía llorando… y lloraba porque quería que Rick la abrazara con más cariño, no de la manera que lo estaba haciendo… lloraba porque sentía que todos sus sueños se estaban despedazando… lloraba porque lo estaba perdiendo todo y no entendía porque semejantes cosas le pasaban a ella… lloraba y lloraba e interiormente gritaba para que Rick entendiera que ese llanto también era ocasionado por él, que necesitaba de él, que deseaba sentirse objeto de admiración de Rick, deseaba volver a ver en esos ojos azules el amor que alguna vez había visto y que no había sabido mantener… al cabo de unos minutos de más lágrimas y de ningún resultado se dio cuenta que de no apurarse de seguro que no llegarían a la boda, y por nada del mundo se quería perder eso, quería ver si Kyle era capaz de casarse estando ella presente, decidió invitar a Rick, que fuera con ella, eso era lo peor que le podía hacer a Kyle, hacerle creer que Rick estaba con ella, que por fin lo había logrado…

-Rick- dijo entro sollozos regresando a Rick de sus pensamientos, el la miró con los ojos vacíos, cansados, hastiados- por favor acompáñame esta noche- le rogó mientras lo miraba fijo a los ojos, tratando de hacerle ver con la mirada que lo amaba como nunca nadie lo amó, y dejando escapar algunas lágrimas

-Minmay! Qué me estás pidiendo? Quieres que tenga más problemas por tu culpa? Eh? Si te acompaño de inmediato pensarán que somos pareja… y no lo somos!!! Entiendes que quiero volver con Lisa, qué crees que pasaría si ella viera en Sociales una foto nuestra de nuevo… eh? Que crees? – Rick se sorprendió con la dureza en que le habló, pero realmente lo que le estaba pidiendo era descabellado, definitivamente esa chica no entendía nada de la vida… acaso no piensa en nadie excepto en sí misma?

Minmay sintió una terrible punzada de dolor, después de todos estos meses juntos él en lo único en que seguía pensando era en esa estúpida militar que lo había dejado por unas inocentes fotos… que quería ella? Que él se resistiera de compartir con ella aunque sea unas cuantas horas? Lisa, que mal le caía ese nombre…tenía que hacer algo para convencerlo de que la acompañe…

-Ahhhhhh, no por favor!!!! –y se largó a llorar aún más fuerte… y la gente ya comenzaba a mirarlos…

-Ya! Ya! Minmay! Ya está bueno… está bien, está bien, iré! Si tengo que ir iré… pero créeme, esto es un gran pero gran error!!!!-

Si! Esa eran las palabras que quería escuchar, y se sintió bien porque Rick todavía, pese a todo seguía ahí, fiel a ella, rescatándola de sus problemas… la tristeza anterior desapareció, las lágrimas dejaron de caer y su cabeza solo pudo pensar en como iba a ir vestida… necesitaba cautivar y sorprender a dos hombres al mismo tiempo… comenzó a hablar de la fiesta, de lo que se pondría y que harían…

- Oh! Rick! Mira la hora!!! Debo apurarme si no quiero llegar tarde – realmente la amargura de hacía unos escasos segundos había desaparecido… Rick sacudió la cabeza incrédulo…- Mira, te paso a buscar por tu casa a las 21, si? – y se fue corriendo como un torbellino, tarareando feliz de la vida, como una joven adolescente…

Rick se quedó mirándola desaparecer de su vista… si tan solo hiciera lo mismo y volviera a desaparecer de su vida… ella solo le trajo dolor y sufrimiento y del amor puro que vivió por ella ya casi nada quedaba, salvo un buen recuerdo y la convicción de que lo que sintió por ella lo había preparado para lo que descubriría que sentía por Lisa…

Mientras ella viajaba en un taxi rumbo a la casa de la Tía Lena, lejos de Rick comenzó a calmarse y con la calma se encontró mirándose desde fuera, como si fuera espectadora de su vida, y sintió lástima por sí misma… se sintió triste, sola e incomprendida… se sintió desvalida.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

El agua de la ducha caía por su joven cuerpo, cada mañana la rutina era la misma… despertarse con el sonido del despertador, no era tradicional sino que era un gallito cantando, desde el primer segundo en que se despertaba la música inundaba sus sentidos, luego un baño, por lo general más largo de lo que a sus padres le gustaba, desayunar e ir al colegio… sin embargo ese día iba a ser especial. Estaba realmente feliz, en ese día volvería a ver a sus tíos después de muchos años, y se reencontraría con sus primos… estaba tan contenta con la vida que se puso a cantar, mientras la esponja con espuma limpiaba y perfumaba cada centímetros de sus curvas. Hoy era un día especial, hoy volvería a verse con Kyle… si bien era su primo él había sido su amor imposible, su amor platónico y su corazón latía con más fuerzas cuando decía su nombre, si así se sentía con solo nombrarlo no quería imaginarse lo que sentiría al verlo… el era su primo, primo hermano para ser más exactos, no estaba bien que ella estuviera enamorada de él, pero era un sentimiento más fuerte que ella… la letra de una canción comenzó a tomar forma en su adolescente cabecita "To be in love…" si, realmente ese sentimiento era maravilloso, le llenaba los días de colores y de páginas su diario, Kyle era sencillamente perfecto y ella quería que los ojos de él la dejaran de mirar como una niña y la vieran como una mujer… quería ver en los ojos de su primo lo mismo que había descubierto que producía en sus compañeros y amigos…

-Minmay! Hija, por favor apúrate que se está haciendo tarde! – la voz de su preocupada madre la sacó de su burbuja de ensueño… hora de volver al mundo real y una burbujita en su cadera explotó.

-Dios, esa chica… es un dolor de cabeza, hace más de media hora que está encerrada en el baño – su papá últimamente vivía fastidiado con ella, acaso no se daba cuenta que ahora ella ya era grande y tenía sus propios sueños e inquietudes? Parecía que no.

-Ya niña sal del baño – y comenzó a golpear la puerta con fuerza- nos estás retrasando a todos.

Minmay apareció por la puerta sonriente, hermosa, brillante… nada parecía importunarle, el mundo podía estar derrumbándose a su lado y ella seguía sonriendo a la vida como si solo en sus hombros pudiera detener la destrucción…

-Buenos días padre – dijo saliendo y dándole un beso en la mejilla a su padre, éste volvió a refunfuñar, esa hija suya le estaba dando muchos dolores de cabeza… y su adolescencia estaba recién comenzando… y lo dejó mirándola mientras se dirigía a su cuarto a cambiarse. Él volvió a sacudir la cabeza, era una buena hija, pero estaba demasiado consentida y sin siquiera proponérselo sabía como manejar a todos para hacer lo que ella quería, al único que no podía controlar era a él y por eso siempre terminaban discutiendo de una manera poco civilizada.

Minmay fue la última en bajar a desayunar, estaban todos esperándola, pero ella siempre demoraba porque los preparativos eran bien extensos… el padre ya estaba con el ceño fruncido, una vez más la mañana estaba complicada y todo porque su hija se encargaba de atrasarlos a todos… y ahí estaba ella tarareando una canción…

-Ya Minmay, deja de cantar y come que estamos todos atrasados- la madre levantó la mirada, ese era el inicio de la discusión de cada día. Pero ese era un día diferente, ella estaba demasiado contenta con lo que iba a venir como para ponerse a discutir con su padre por su pasión por el canto… no ese día no era para discutir, así que lo miró, le sonrió abiertamente, dejó de cantar y terminó el desayuno.

El día se le hizo eterno, las horas se alargaban interminables y el minutero del reloj en ese día en particular corría muy lentamente, como resistiéndose a que el fin de la jornada escolar se acercara… Minmay se sentía impaciente y expectante… quería volver a la casa, quería reencontrarse con Kyle, quería ver que pasaba cuando él la viera tan grande, pero el reloj no avanzaba y ella se descubría mirando el reloj a cada minuto como si eso le adelantara el tiempo… ese día estuvo más callada, lo cual no dejó de sorprender a sus amigas y profesores, por lo general hablaba y hablaba sin parar. Al final el día de colegio terminó y volvió como nunca rápido a la casa.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Kyle… Kyle… repetía Minmay una y otra vez como si fuese una letanía que la llevara en la presencia de ese hombre que había marcado su vida… como es que habían terminado así… mientras elegía el vestido que luciría esa noche especial no dejaba de pensar en él, en Kyle, el hombre que la hizo mujer, aquel que le hizo descubrir nuevas sensaciones, desde el placer en el sexo, pasando por el amor, a la pasión por las cámaras… él la había formado en todos los aspectos y esa persona se estaba alejando más y más de ella… Sí, ella lo había amado con locura, pero como suele suceder con los grandes ídolos el amor por sí mismos a veces supera a cualquier afecto por el resto de los mortales… sí lo había amado, se había entregado a él, pero también amaba a Rick, sobre todo después que él decidió hacer su vida fuera de su existencia, ese fue un golpe durísimo que le hizo ver lo importante que era Rick para ella… Kyle y Rick, Rick y Kyle, sus dos grandes amores y curiosamente ella que todo lo tenía a ellos dos no les tenía… Rick estaba enamorado de otra mujer y hacía ya mucho tiempo que no la veía a ella como mujer, sino más bien como un familiar molesto que hay que soportarlo, era conciente que Rick estaba con ella no porque así lo deseara sino porque le tenía lástima… y Kyle, parecía que Kyle estaba siguiendo los mismos pasos que Rick, desde aquella noche nefasta en la que todo se rompió entre ellos hacía ya un año no se habían vuelto a ver y ahora él había encontrado un nuevo amor…

- Kyle – susurró entre dientes mientras se empeñaba en levantar sus largos rizos azabaches, iría con el cabello recogido, diferente a como estaban acostumbrados a verla, quería sorprender a todos – Oh Kyle, qué fue de nosotros? Cómo pudimos llegar a detestarnos como lo hicimos… - una lágrima rebelde escapó de uno de sus ojos, y esa lágrima llamó a otras que empezaron a recorrer el mismo camino, apoyó su cabeza en sus manos como si estas fueran las columnas que soportaban el peso del mundo, y se permitió llorar, llorar por aquello que había tenido con él y que yo no tendría… llorar por aquellos días de inmensa felicidad, llorar por los otros días en los que ambos se convirtieron en el enemigo íntimo del otro… llorar…

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

-Niña que crecida estás! – la voz de su querido Tío la hizo sonreir… si él se había dado cuenta que ahora era una chica grande no podía imaginar como la vería Kyle… abrazó a sus tíos con mucho cariño, ella realmente los quería a esa pareja tan dispareja…

-Tíos! Qué lindo que estén acá! No se pueden imaginar lo feliz que estoy. Hola Pequeñín- dijo mientras le revolvía el cabello al hijo menor de la pareja- Y Kyle? – preguntó tratando de ocultar en su voz la emoción de reencontrarse con él, pero era imposible de ocultar el brillo en sus ojos.

- Está en el patio hablando con tu padre querida… - la tía siempre tan cariñosa y suave con ella.

- Gracias!- alcanzó a decir mientras corría rumbo al patio, lo iba a ver!

En el patio, Kyle y su padre se encontraban hablando casi en susurros, de seguro era un tema muy serio y preocupante, ellos dos desde siempre se habían llevado bien, se entendían y se complementaban, era como si los hijos hubieran resultados cambiados, ella encajaba perfectamente con sus tíos, mientras que Kyle parecía el hijo ideal para sus padres, pero eso ahora a Minmay no le importaba, solo tenía en mente una cosa, Kyle.

-Hola- dijo acercándose a ellos, ambos la miraron seriamente como si la intromisión de ella fuera inoportuna.

-Hola Minmay – pronunció Kyle sin una gota de admiración en sus palabras o asombro.

- Minmay- solo dijo su padre a manera de saludo.

No, definitivamente esa no era la imagen que ella durante tanto tiempo se había estado imaginado… se retiro en silencio, preocupada, acaso él no la consideraba linda? El resto de las horas hasta la cena lo pasó hablando con sus tíos y ayudando a su madre con el restaurante, de Kyle y su padre ni una mención, ellos seguían hablando. La cena familiar estuvo repleta de anécdotas familiares, pero Minmay estaba callada y Kyle solo le dirigía furtivas miradas cuando ella no se percataba de eso.

-Tío, quería pedirte permiso para salir esta noche, y llevar a Minmay conmigo. Me lo concedes – al escuchar esas palabras Minmay se atragantó con el wantan que estaba disfrutando, Kyle quería salir esa noche con ella?

- Por supuesto hijo, en que mejores manos que en la tuya esta hija suelta que tengo?- la sonrisa del hombre iba dirigida a su primo y para ella un ceño fruncido.

- Gracias tío por su confianza.

Terminada la cena Minmay se fue a cambiar, quería estar infartante para quitarle el aliento a Kyle, engreído! Se cree la gran cosa solo porque es un universitario… ya le voy a demostrar lo que somos capaces de hacer las "chiquillas" de mi edad… en ese pensaba Minmay, ignorando por completo el terremoto interior que había provocado en Kyle. Grande fue la sorpresa de Minmay al comprobar que su padre no solo le había dado permiso de salir sino que le había prestado a Kyle su adorado coche… esa noche no paraba de sorprenderse…

- Vamos? – le dijo Kyle desde el borde de la escalera sin mayor emoción, eran sus tíos los que no paraban de exclamar sobre lo bella que estaba.

-Buenas noches! – logró decir mientras salía tras Kyle.

Habían andado unas cuantas cuadras desde su casa cuando Kyle por fin le dirige la palabra, en vano ella había tratado de iniciar algún diálogo pero él permanecía en silencio y ni siquiera la miraba.

- Ya, quítate esa ropa de mojigata y muéstrame lo que realmente te has puesto… te conozco lo suficiente para saber que esa no es tu ropa de salir.- ella no salía de su asombro… era eso posible? Qué él la conociera lo suficiente como para saber eso? Acaso en el monasterio shaolín le habían enseñado a leer la mente?

- Pero Kyle… que dices? – logró tartumedar… es que su plan se había desvanecido, al saber él lo que se venía como podía quitarle el aliento?

- Que te saques la ropa y me muestres a la verdadera Minmay, aquella que quiere dejarme sin aire y atónito. Te estoy esperando… o acaso necesitas de algún tipo de ayuda?

La chiquilla pestañó varias veces y abrió la boca de manera atónita… eso no podía estar pasando! Ella siempre había tenido el control en todas las situaciones, pero esta vez, esta vez ella lo había perdido y estaba totalmente desconcertada… Cómo era posible que eso sucediera? Comenzó a sacudir la cabeza diciendo no.

- Te estoy esperando Minmay, acaso no eres ya una mujer adulta y en total control de tus actos? Al menos eso dices de manera permanente según me han dicho tus padres – la sonrisa de él la intimidaba… y la hipnotizaba, quería complacerlo, quería conquistarlo, quería tenerlo en sus manos…

Tímidamente comenzó a desabrocharse la blusa blanca que traía dejando ver un corset también blanco que resaltaba sus jóvenes pechos y su cintura. Kyle no podía creer lo hermosa que se encontraba esa niña, aunque definitivamente ya no era una niña, las curvas de su cuerpo delataban a una mujer que estaba a punto de deslumbrar a todos. Y Minmay continuó con el improvisado streaptease, ella percibía el estado de concentración de él en ella.

- Quizás, después de todo, puedo sorprenderlo y cautivarlo… sus ojos no me mienten, está disfrutando de lo que ve- pensó Minmay mientras deslizaba por sus piernas la falda azul a tablas larga que su padre adoraba y ella odiaba, debajo de ella ocultaba la minifalda negra que poco ocultaba a la imaginación.

Kyle tragó saliva pero esa acción pasó desapercibida a Minmay pues esta había bajado la vista, ese simple gesto incrementaba la belleza de esta y resaltaba sus atributos…

-El juego tiene que continuar, tengo que ver hasta donde es capaz de llegar esta niña, pero resistirme a la atracción que siento por ella me resulta tan difícil, es casi imposible no perderme en su azabache cabello, en su cintura, en sus pechos… - los pensamientos de Kyle le habían quitado el habla, y ella lo estaba mirando, esperando, sin pronunciar palabra… sus inquietos ojos demostraban un poco de temor, de expectativas, de ansias y de deseos… y quizás un dejo de amor en ellos.

- Vamos… la música nos está esperando – y diciendo eso, volvió a encender el auto y partieron a la ciudad…

Recorrieron algunos pubs, y en todos ellos Minmay encontró algunos amigos y brilló cautivando a todos… Kyle no dejaba de mirarla y de disfrutar como el resto de los hombres lo admiraban y envidiaban, él era el que estaba con ella…

-Minmay- le dijo tomándola del brazo y cuando ella se giró para verlo se encontró con los negros ojos de él devorándola y se besaron… ese no fue el primer beso de su vida, pero fue el primero en el que entregó su corazón, su alma…- Minmay- volvió a llamarla él cuando se separaron unos centímetros, los labios entreabiertos y aún húmedos por el apasionado beso – vamos, salgamos de aquí, y sin soltarla del brazo comenzó a caminar, la balanza se había desequilibrado y una nueva historia estaba surgiendo.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

La mano sosteniendo el rizo rebelde… las lágrimas habían formado una pequeña laguna y los ojos de ella mirándola a través del espejo, recordar esa noche le demostró lo vacía de su vida… esa noche… esa noche ella enterró definitivamente a la niña y se convirtió en mujer… esa noche Kyle y ella fueron uno, y se marcaron a fuego…

- Kyle…-volvió a repetir por enésima vez en el día, y mirándose al espejo dijo – cómo llegamos a esto amor?... cómo fue que nos herimos tantos?

El rebelde rizo quedó firmemente sujetado en su lugar, las lágrimas dejaron de caer…

- Kyle – el nombre se le escapó nuevamente pero en sus ojos el amor fue sustituido por el dolor, y ese dolor la llevó a recordar el día que la historia con Kyle había terminado, esa noche de lluvia…

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

- Me voy Kyle – Minmay se escuchaba lastimosa, triste, acongojada

- Haz lo que quieras- le contestó él desde las sombras de la habitación a oscuras, ella solo divisaba una vaga figura humana recostada en la cama.

- Kyle, sabes muy bien que no te voy a olvidar nunca… pero es hora de que cada uno siga con su vida, de manera separada… - ella no pudo terminar de hablar, él la interrumpió con una voz que no parecía humana

- No hables más Minmay… no hables más… lárgate de aquí, sal de mi vida, pero no regreses a mí nunca más, no tengo la certeza de estar esperándote como lo hice durante todo este tiempo… Sal de mi vida, esfúmate, piérdete… pero no regreses, te lo pido por favor no regreses

- Kyle, yo…

- Te dije que no me hablaras más… no entiendo para que regresaste? Para compartir conmigo aquello que te está torturando y matando? Con lo que hiciste me mataste a mi también, mataste el único sueño que he perseguido toda mi vida… Para qué Minmay? PARA QUE! Si te lo guardaste todos estos meses!

- No me grites! Acaso no te das cuenta que estoy igual de perturbada que tú? Acaso no te das cuenta que yo también perdí una parte de mí… Acaso no puedes ver mi dolor?- el puño en el picaporte de la puerta se crispó y las lágrimas volvieron a correr

- Minmay, siempre la misma… siempre igual… siempre pensando en tu dolor, en tus sentimientos, en satisfacer lo que quieres sin importante el costo en los demás de satisfacer tus deseos… Abre los ojos Minmay… Abre los ojos… ESTAS SOLA! Vacía, sin nada… por dentro no tienes nada… eres solo un envase bonito…Miráte! Piensa! Siempre vuelves a mí cuando las cosas no te salen como lo esperabas… siempre regresas y entras en mi vida como si fueras dueña de ella… y cuando ya te aburres sales de ella como si nada te importara… Mírate! Ahora que has destruido mi mundo y mi sueño te marchas, porque no quieres escuchar lo que debo decirte… porque no quieres estar conmigo, porque sabes que te amo y que estaré siempre a tu lado sin importante nada- la voz de él se quebró…

- No digas más nada Kyle… tú no entiendes nada… yo… yo no podía hacerlo, pero pensé que debías de saber lo que me había pasado… pensé que era lo justo… yo no quise herirte, ni nada, quise compartir contigo algo que era nuestro… yo- una vez más el la interrumpió.

-Te dije que no hablaras más, no estabas pensando en mí, estabas pensando en ti, en tu maldita existencia, quisiste compartir tu dolor, tu angustia, tu vacío… solo eso Minmay, nunca pensaste realmente en mí, como siempre… como siempre pensaste en ti. Sal de mi vida Minmay… sal de mi vida y no regreses nunca más a ella… te quiero fuera, FUERA!- y diciendo eso golpeó con fuerza la almohada… su mente era un torbellino de sentimientos encontrados, desde hacía 10 años su centro de vida giraba en torno a Minmay, en sus sentimientos hacia ella, en los recuerdos de los buenos momentos vividos juntos, en el intento de olvidar los momentos amargos… en sus amagues de vivir una historia de amor real una y otra vez… y ahora esto, esto era lo último que iba a soportar de ella… era lo peor que le pudo haber hecho… había matado a su hijo- Sal de mi vida Minmay, acabas de matarme… Para qué Minmay, para que me hiciste vivir estos meses maravillosos juntos, para qué me hiciste creer que realmente me amabas… Porqué y para qué! Cómo pudiste ocultarme que estabas embarazada… como pudiste abortar sin siquiera decirme que ese hijo se estaba formando… desde la primera vez que hicimos el amor cuando solo eras una chiquilla te dije que mi sueño era tener un hijo contigo, una niñita de ojos negros y rizos largos… y cada vez que hacíamos el amor te lo repetía… ese era mi sueño, y vienes ahora a decirme que mataste a mi sueño… Vete Minmay, vete… no soy yo con la persona que debes de llorar por el vació que sientes en tu interior… no soy yo… Vete, busca a Rick, no me enloquezcas más… VETE!, no que te quedes ahí parada como si fuera una estatua de bronce… YA VETE! No quiero verte más, quiero olvidarte, quiero sacarte de mi corazón, de mi mente, de mi cuerpo… FUERA! FUERA! FUERA!

Llorando Minmay sale del cuerpo del hotel que lo había acogido en los últimos meses… llorando escapa del hombre que siempre la había amado, incondicionalmente… llorando sin lograr entender porqué todo estaba sucediendo de esa manera…

- Oh Kyle… porque no puedes entender lo confundida que me encontraba, no… no podía tener ese hijo… Kyle, te he amado y eres una persona única en mi vida… Adiós amor… adiós.

Esa misma noche tomó un vuelo privado rumbo a Macross, tenía que permanecer sola, tratar de reencontrarse una vez más, regenerarse de esta severa crisis… y voló a Macross porque ahí estaba Rick… si con Rick iba a poder resurgir…

……………………………………………………………………………………………

-Kyle… me expulsaste de tu vida como si fuera una basura… tanto decías que me amabas y cuando necesité tu comprensión y tu cariño me echaste como si fuera nada… Kyle… te he extrañado tanto, te he necesitado tanto…

Se mira al espejo y descubre una imagen que le gusta…definitivamente el tiempo la sienta bien, su cuerpo estaba espléndido… realmente era bonita, atractiva y cautivante… realmente era bella y sin embargo a las dos personas que amaba no las tenía, ni las iba a tener… Kyle se casaba con vaya a saber quien y Rick perdidamente enamorado de esa fría Almirante. Al ver la hora se sobresaltó… se estaba haciendo tarde!

- Espero que la novia se comporte como una verdadera novia y llegue por lo menos con 30 minutos de atraso… sino no llegaré a tiempo y mi entrada triunfal se arruinará! Mmmm si fuera la reina de hielo la que se casara llegaría al horario estipulado como si fuera una reunión del comando conjunto de las fuerzas de defensas… Dios! Qué tiene esa mujer que yo no tenga que lo tiene tan enamorado a Rick? Eh? Qué tiene ella que yo no tenga!

Última mirada al espejo, se sentía muy feliz con la imagen que le reflejaba… en el viaje rumbo a la casa de Rick lo llamaría para avisarle que estaba en camino…

Y como siempre sucedía en el viaje, la tranquilidad la ponía de frente a sus recuerdos, a sus vivencias, a su interior…

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

No sabía porqué ni como, pero ahí estaba una vez más en Nueva Macross…

- Parece que he regresado nuevamente a casa… pero ya no tengo casa, no tengo familia, no tengo amigos… no tengo nada… - los pensamientos lúgubres la agobiaban… había terminado su relación con Kyle y de la peor manera posible, su carrera profesional estaba siendo fuertemente cuestionada y lo peor de todo es que nuevas estrellas estaban surgiendo en el firmamento.

- Qué es lo tengo acá? – susurró para sí misma mientras se recostaba en la cama – Nada se contestó- nada excepto recuerdos… nada excepto a los tíos, pero en estas circunstancias prefiero no verlos… nada excepto a Rick. Rick… Rick… Qué será de tu vida Rick? Desde hace unos meses nada sé de ti, excepto lo que veo en las noticias. Rick, quiero verte, necesito verte, eres lo más cercano que tengo a una familia o a un amigo… Oh Rick! Si tan solo supieras cuanto te necesito…- y las lágrimas no dejaron de caer.

Al otro día averiguó cuales eran los horarios de Rick en los cuales podía encontrarlo solo en la casa, y comenzó a llamar. Durante días solo se conformaba con eso, llamar y cortar, escucharlo decir "hola" le hacía saltar su corazón de alegría y emoción, y se conformaba con eso. Por un lado quería hablar con él, pero por otro lado no quería que él le hablara de lo bien que estaba con Lisa, lo necesitaba a él, no a su historia con otra mujer. Hasta que un día, la necesidad de hablar pudo más que sus esfuerzos…

Era media mañana, el sol lo inundaba todo con un magnífico esplendor, sin embargo Minmay nada sabía de ese día maravilloso, su cuarto en el hotel se encontraba totalmente a oscuras, las ventanas estaban selladas herméticamente, ni la luz ni el aire del exterior penetraba en esa habitación que para ella se había convertido en su caparazón. El teléfono sonaba llamando, según el cronograma él debía de estar en la casa y solo él, la impaciencia comenzó a invadirla cuando el repiqueteo del teléfono se extendía por unos considerables segundos y nadie lo atendía, ella no consideraba que Rick había estado de guardia la noche anterior… mientras esperaba que contestara jugaba con el cable del teléfono enroscándolo con su dedo, y se mordía nerviosamente el labio inferior

-Diablos, porqué no contesta! – pensó, cuando estaba a punto de colgar el teléfono él contestó.

_-_Aló_ –_dijo Rick con evidente voz de estar dormido, Minmay se quedó helada, atónita, quería hablar pero la voz no le salía… una voz interna le decía que lo dejara tranquilo, que no lo molestara, que él había hecho su vida lejos de ella y que ella nada le aportaría a él_- _Aló?_- _volvió a repetir, esta vez se lo escuchaba más despierto, sin embargo había un dejo de molestia en ella_- _Alo? Hay alguien del otro lado? Por favor me puede contestar? Estaba durmiendo después de casi 18 horas de guardia y ser despertado con todo el cansancio que tengo me pone de un particular malhumor…Aló? Aló? Ok…

-Rick?_-_al fin Minmay logró articular ese nombre, al fin logró acallar la voz interior que le decía que lo dejara en paz, al fin había logrado hablarle de nuevo, necesitaba verlo, hablarle, abrazarlo_-_ Rick por favor no cortes, necesito hablar contigo, pero a solas y sin que nadie se entere… nadie, me escuchas?- ella se escuchaba asustada, cansada y con miedo, ella quería escucharse así, de esa manera sería mucho más fácil que Rick saliera en su búsqueda y auxilio, necesitaba que él la rescatar una vez más, como lo había hecho en el pasado… cómo se había equivocado! Su príncipe azul era Rick, no Kyle, pero a ambos quería, porque ambos la habían puesto en un pedestal y la adoraban.

-Minmay, dime que necesitas… que sucede? – Rick sonaba preocupado.

-Rick, por favor no me falles, necesito verte cuanto antes… por favor ven al Memorial Plaza, habitación 505.- y diciendo eso cortó, la garganta se le había secado y la angustia se había apoderado de ella… ya está, ya había dado el primer paso, ahora era Rick el que tenía que actuar e ir por ella.

Y se quedó en la cama, solo con la camisa con la que había dormido… esperando que él llegara, los minutos avanzaban lentamente y ella no podía dejar de pensar en que le diría cuando lo viera, en que haría… después de tantos meses lo volvería a ver, cómo sería el reencuentro?

Golpes en la puerta debía de ser él, sin lugar a dudas era él… otra vez los golpes, pero la voz no le salía y una vez más esa voz interior le decía que no hablara, que guardara silencio, que la solución a sus problemas no estaba en Rick sino dentro de ella misma y solo ella podía encontrar la respuesta… una vez más los golpes, sabía que si demoraba en abrir él se iría, sabía que si eso pasaba no lo volvería a ver jamás… como un autómata fue y abrió la puerta sin decir nada lentamente, dejándole ver a Rick la habitación totalmente a oscuras.

Cuando él estuvo dentro a tientas buscó su mano y cerró la puerta, se puso detrás de él y lo abrazó, lo abrazó con el cuerpo y con el alma, y su voz interior una vez más fue acallada, que sabía esa voz lo que ella necesitaba? Ella lo necesitaba a él, y él ahí estaba, había acudido a su pedido de auxilio, él todavía la quería, y sin pensarlo comenzó a acariciarlo, era algo que el cuerpo le pedía a gritos, tocarlo, abrazarlo, acariciarlo… Sin embargo sus manos le hicieron ver que él tensó su cuerpo, como en una actitud de defensa, no, eso no era lo que ella estaba esperando.

-Oh Rick… me siento tan desdichada… me siento tan mal… si hasta pensé en matarme si no venías… para qué quiero vivir? – entre sollozos y apretada al cuerpo de él como si fuese el único madero en un mar helado ella hablaba- Rick…- y comenzó a llorar con más fuerzas, con desesperación, como si el mundo una vez fuera sometido a la lluvia de la muerte… y lo único que repetía una y otra vez era su nombre, Rick… Rick… Rick… como si es la ayudara a mantenerse con vida.

Teniendo el cuerpo de Rick entre sus brazos sintió como éste se tensaba, podía palpar sus nervios y angustia al verse en esta situación…

-Rick, por favor no quiero que pienses nada malo… no mal interpretes nada, necesito un amigo, y siento que eres el único amigo que tengo en esta vida… _- _se paró delante de él, mirándolo fijamente, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Al verla así, tan indefensa, tan vulnerable Rick la abrazó fuertemente, el pequeño cuerpo de Minmay se fundió en ese abrazo, se sintió en el lugar correcto, como si ella perteneciera a esos brazos.

-Tranquila Minmay, tranquila… - le susurró él al oído – todo saldrá muy bien, ya vas a ver que todo estará mejor… no tienes que ponerte mal Minmay- el sintió como ella lentamente se tranquilizaba, se calmaba… sintió mucha lástima y pena por verla así.

Minmay sintió como la paz volvía a ella, el estar ahí con Rick era la única explicación… quería besarlo, quería sentir su piel, pero él se separó de ella, necesitaba el espacio, necesitaba separarse de esa mujer, Lisa volvió a su mente como un relámpago.

-Minmay… vamos… a ver… primero a correr un poco las cortinas, algo de luz no nos van a venir nada mal… -Minmay hizo un puchero travieso cuando él se separó de ella buscando las cortinas…de golpe la luz inundó la habitación dejando a la vista de ambos el terrible desorden que imperaba en ella, todo tirado, restos de comida, envases de bebida, ropa sucia y limpia desparramada por doquier… Rick se impactó al ver semejante desastre y Mimnay se avergonzó, esa no era ella, eso no era posible… Minmay lo miraba desde el borde de la cama observando cada mínimo detalle, ese hombre era el mismo que se había despedido de ella hacía ya tantos meses atrás, sin embargo era un hombre diferente, se lo veía más maduro, más seguro y centrado en sí mismo… se lo veía tan bello, tan hermoso… la camisa grande que traía se resbaló por uno de sus hombros dejando a la vista parte de su blanca piel, ella sabía que aún pese al desastre ella era una sexy mujer y aún con esa camisa su hermosura destellaba… bajó su mirada sabiendo que Rick no dejaría de mirarla… pese a todo ella sabía que podía reconquistar a Rick… aunque había en Rick algo diferente a como era ante, algo que lo alejaba de ella, en sus ojos no tenía ese brillo de admiración que antes había, sino más bien había resignación y una gran pregunta… Porqué yo?

Ese día hablaron durante horas, pero de sus problemas profundos no dijo una palabra, no definitivamente no podía decirle a Rick que ella y Kyle habían sido amantes desde hacía ya años, que había decidido terminar con esa vida que se había gestado en ella… no esas cosas no podía hablarlas con nadie y mucho menos con Rick.

Rick ordenó el desayuno, y mientras la mandó a bañarse acomodó un poco la desordenada habitación, no pudo evitar sonreír cuando desde la tina la dulce voz de Minmay se dejó escuchar llenando los rincones de la suite… ella era realmente bella y tenía un increíble don, pero su sexto sentido le decía que ahí había algo que ella ocultaba.

Luego de horas pidieron el almuerzo y lo tomaron en el balcón a la luz del sol, según Rick eso la haría sentirse mucho mejor. Y siguieron hablando, él le contó de los planes que había en la Fuerza sobre esa nave para llegar al planeta de los amos de la robotecnia… Ella le contó sobre sus presentaciones, sobre su reciente desgano por cantar y su falta de motivación… hablaron y hablaron como dos grandes amigos que hacía tiempo que no se veían… ni él preguntó por Kyle, ni ella lo trajo a colación… y cada vez que Rick trataba de hablar sobre Lisa, Minmay hábilmente cambiaba la conversación a otro tema, no, definitivamente no quería escuchar nada sobre la mujer que le había quitado a Rick dejándola con las manos vacías. Ya en la tarde Rick tuvo que irse

-Minmay-dijo Rick interrumpiendo lo que ella estaba hablando- tengo que irme ahora… no puedo quedarme más porque debo de hacer algunas cosas… realmente ha sido muy bueno volver a verte, después de tantos meses sin saber nada de ti es lindo tenerte otra vez por acá…

Minmay sintió una punzada en el corazón, él volvía a dejarla para ir en busca de Lisa, sí era eso, Rick se iba para buscar a Lisa y una vez más la dejaba sola.. sin embargo tenía que ocultar esos sentimientos a los ojos de Rick

-Si Rick, es lindo volver a casa… y al verte me siento en casa… gracias por estar conmigo… gracias por estar ahí… o te imaginas cuanto te lo agradezco!- se acercó a él y lo abrazó nuevamente, no quería que se fuera, quería que se quedara con ella, para siempre.

-Hey! Somos amigos no?- la voz de él era sincera, la mirada de él estaba fija en los ojos de ella- cuando me necesites me llamas, si? Al final en todas estas horas no me has comentado cual era tu problema- él estaba justo parado frente a ella..

-Rick, no te preocupes, tu sola presencia me ha ayudado… por favor, vuelve mañana, si? Y te repito no digas nada a nadie, por favor…- ella se había parado, reduciendo al mínimo la distancia entre ellos… casi podía sentir su respiración… lo abrazó bien fuerte- mmmm rico perfume el de Lisa… -y volviéndolo a mirar a los ojos- Rick, por favor no me dejes sola, vuelve mañana a verme, en cuanto puedas…

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

-Rick… ese fue nuestro primer reencuentro de muchas visitas, pero nunca, nunca manifestaste ningún otro interés que no fuera el de un amigo… como puede ser que me hayas olvidado eh? – Minmay no podía dejar de pensar en sus dos amores, en Kyle y en Rick… ahora los tres volverían a estar en el mismo sitio, en una circunstancia realmente gótica.

Tomó su celular y llamó a Rick.

- Aló, Rick estoy saliendo en unos 20 minutos estaré en la puerta de tu casa, si? Nos estamos viendo!- no alcanzó a escuchar si él le había dicho algo, cortó inmediatamente, no quería darle la chance de que se arrepintiera y no la acompañara… si Kyle la apuñalaba de esa manera, ella le haría lo mismo, donde más le dolía, presentarse a su boda con Rick, su gran contricante.

Al llegar a la casa le molestó que Rick no estuviera esperándola fuera… estaban llegando con un considerable retraso, ya su plan de entrar a la Iglesia robando toda la atención se había desvanecido, con suerte llegarían a la mitad de la ceremonia, contaba con que la novia llegara lo suficientemente tarde como para causar algún tipo de impacto… interiormente deseaba llegar antes de que se dijeran los votos matrimoniales… llegar en la parte en la que se preguntaba si había alguien que se opusiera a la boda, llegar justo en ese momento sería realmente impactante. Rick sigue sin salir, toca la bocina con bastante fuerza para que se percatara, tendría que conducir a una considerable velocidad para ganar tiempo, para males la Iglesia se encontraba bastante lejos.

Enseguida ve salir a Rick de la casa, camina apesumbradamente, como si una carga enorme lo estuviera aplastando interiormente, por los menos se veía muy lindo vestido con ese traje oscuro, debería de arreglarle la corbata porque ésta estaba torcida… y el cabello, bueno el cabello siempre en un perfecto desorden… Dios! Que sexy es, pensó mientras lo recorría de arriba a bajo con la mirada, si realmente es muy lindo, será conciente de lo que produce en las mujeres este muchacho? Yo creo que no, y espero que no se de cuenta nunca… y espero que me vuelva a mirar como antes lo hacía, extraño esa adoración en su mirada, y odio ver ese brillo cuando habla de Lisa. Rick abrió la puerta y entró al auto.

-Hola Rick! Qué guapo te encuentras… mmmm muy lindo – ella le sonrió abiertamente, y le hizo un guiño con su ojo, una mueca que acentuaba su particular belleza, definitivamente ambos hacían una pareja muy lindo, ambos jóvenes y hermosos, llenos de vida.

- Minmay – fue la única respuesta del alicaído Rick, si él la había mirado, pero realmente le había gustado como ella había cambiado su look?

- Te gusta como estoy vestida y peinada hoy? Quería un cambio… eh? – conducía y levemente giraba la mirada para ver la reacción de Rick, pero este parecía absorto, perdido en otro mundo… así que volvió a repetir la pregunta esta vez alzando la voz- RICK! Te pregunté si te gustaba como estoy… qué me dices?

Rick se torna a mirarla detenidamente, estaba cansado de jugar el rol de admirador principal de ella, por favor! Acaso no se daba cuenta que se sentía realmente mal, que estaba agotada, exhausto, triste, hastiado de todo… que ella era una tortura permanente en su vida… Cuándo se iba a dar cuenta que ella debía hacer su vida y dejarlo a él… CUANDO! Encima ahora Kyle casándose, eso le iba a complicar más la vida, con él casado, la presa directa y el ancla total y absoluta de Minmay sería él… porqué… porqué él tenía que hacerse responsable de esa señorita… porqué tenía que ser él el que tenía que correr cada vez que una uña se le quebraba… PORQUE! Rick la miraba y nada decía…

-Dios Rick! Puedes decirme algo! Acaso estoy tan fea que no puedes decirme nada – una mueca de disgusto y algunas lágrimas en el borde de los ojos alertaron a Rick… mejor que implementara aquellas palabras que ella deseaba escuchar porque sino esa escena se extendería por toda la noche, y esa noche no deseaba escuchar nada de llanto barato.

- Oh! Minmay no digas nada de eso! – trató de sonreir y demostrar que sus palabras decían la verdad, lo cual era cierto, él pensaba que ella se encontraba muy atractiva con ese cambio de estilo- Estás preciosa Minmay, muy bonita… vas a opacar a la novia así ataviada – y en ese instante se sorprendió que ella no fuera vestida con un fastuoso vestido blanco, así sí hubiese opacado realmente a la novia. Casi de inmediato el atisbo de tormenta tropical en el rostro de ella desapareció… y lo miró sonriéndole como si un sol le iluminara el rostro…

-Minmay! – gritó Rick- la mirada en el camino! Mira por donde conduces por favor!!!

-Rick por favor! Ya sabes que soy una experta conductora… no te preocupes… - ella reía, el aflojaba los dedos firmemente apretados en el tablero del auto… esa chica de una u otra manera lo iba a matar, ya no le quedaba ninguna duda.

El resto de los minutos lo pasaron hablando, mejor dicho Minmay se la pasó hablando y relatando lo difícil que le había sido elegir una indumentaria adecuada para una ocasión como esta… Mientras Rick asentía con monosílabos pero interiormente no podía dejar de pensar en Lisa, en el extraño mensaje que le había dejado… Dios cuanto necesitaba verla, abrazarla, besarla, contarle todo lo que había pasado y cómo había pasado…

- Y si, primero pensé en dejarme el cabello totalmente suelto, pero al verme con el vestido me di cuenta que no era la mejor opción porque en realidad no dejaba ver el cuello… Rick, te estoy hablando… Rick me estás escuchando?

- Si Minmay te estoy escuchando… ya te lo he dicho más de 100 veces que estás muy linda así vestida – ni siquiera la miró cuando dijo eso… Minmay se percató que algo le pasaba a Rick, estaba más apático que de costumbre.

-Rick… te sucede algo? – Minmay se escuchaba sincera, como si realmente le preocupara como él se sentía.

- No Minmay, nada me pasa… estoy un poco cansado, solo es eso…- desde hacía ya un tiempo había desistido de hablar con ella sobre como se sentía, en los primeros tiempos después que Lisa se fue, él intento hablar con ella pero cada vez que tocaba el tema ella siempre le decía lo mismo… que tenía que olvidar y comenzar una nueva vida… no eso no era posible, él amaba a Lisa como nunca pensó que sería capaz de hacerlo, amaba Lisa esa era la verdad y la forma en que habían terminado solo le demostraba día a día que ellos debían de estar juntos, que ese era su real destino, ese y solo ese, ningún otro… era en vano hablar con Minmay, no quería escuchar de nuevo que le dijera que tenía que olvidar a Lisa, eso era algo que no ocurriría.

- Mira, llegamos… al fin! Espero que no estemos tan tarde

- Ingenua- pensó Rick para si mismo… la ceremonia está a punto de terminar de eso estoy convencido…

Entraron raudamente a la Iglesia para justo ver el momento en el cual los novios eran declarados marido y mujer. Minmay al entrar en lo primero que se centra es en la figura de la mujer, esa mujer le parecía familiar, le era muy semejante a la Reina de Hielo, si, definitivamente eso sería una broma de muy mal gusto, que ella estuviera casándose con Kyle sería una estocada directa al corazón, aunque si lo fuera ella tendría el camino libre para Rick… pero igual quería que Kyle estuviera siempre pendiente de ella, como lo había sido antes.

- El novio puede besar a la novia- dijo el curo encargado de la ceremonia

Como si fuera en cámara los novios quedaron frente a frente y el rostro de la misteriosa novia surgió de entre los velos que ocultaban su figura…

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- gritó Rick de una manera extraña como si no fuera humano, era un grito seco, estremecedor, agónico… que decía todo aquello que había callado durante estos largos meses de angustia y desesperación….- NOOOOOOOO- el grito se extendía como queriendo despertarse de un mal sueño

Rick le soltó la mano de una manera brusca y comenzó a correr hacia Lisa, Minmay no podía reaccionar, su mente no lograba procesar todas esas imágenes que aparecían… no eso era imposible, realmente era una locura… Lisa con Kyle? Kyle con Lisa? Rick gritando como un demonio…

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- la continuación del grito de Rick la sacó de sus perturbados pensamientos, nada le parecía claro, nada parecía en orden… todo era un caos. Rick comenzó a alejarse de ella para ir junto a Lisa… No, no debía permitir que llegara junto a ella, si eso pasaba de seguro que hablarían y que todo se aclararía entre ellos… no, había perdido a Kyle, no perdería a Rick.

-Rick, Rick por favor, detente… Rick! No me hagas esto, por favor, Rick! – y comenzó a correr tras él tratando de detenerlo… el tiempo se movía con una lentitud asombrosa, como si todo se estuviera ejecutando en cámara lenta… No, no podía dejar que ellos hablaran… alzó la mirada y vio la cara de angustia y tristeza de Lisa, leyó en sus ojos la decepción de verlos juntos a ellos – Bueno, al menos un punto a favor mío… de hablar estos dos ella va a estar realmente enojada con él- alcanzó a tomarlo del brazo a Rick- BASTA! Por favor, basta! Detente Rick! No me hagas esto, me estás haciendo pasar un papelón, es una vergüenza! Todo el mundo está mirándonos… Rick! BASTA!!!!- pero ni todos los gritos de ella podía sacarlo a él del trance en que se encontraba… la mirada de él se encontraba fijamente en la mirada de Lisa, entre ellos ese enlace se había creado y se estaban preguntando Porqué…

-Dios- pensó Minmay – no se da cuenta de mis golpes, no me escucha, no me ve, no me siente… solo la mira y llora… yo no existo para él, no existo!- y sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos y comenzaron a caer arruinando el prolijo maquillaje… - ya está, pase lo que pase ahora lo perdí, sé que lo perdí- lo soltó, en una muestra de su propia resignación, se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, quería alejarse de todos ellos, su corazón estaba partido, mientras se alejaba de ellos escuchó un grito aún más inhumano que salía de la boca de Rick.

-LISAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, No… No! Lisa!!! LISAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Siguió caminando sin ver, no quería ver como él se lanzaba a los brazos de ella.

- Adiós Rick… Adiós Kyle… - las lágrimas corrían y la gente se agolpaba en torno a ella haciéndole miles de preguntas… nada dijo, levantó la barbilla y la mirada fija en la salida y caminó hacia ella, ignorando a todos quienes la rodeaban… sin embargo no pudo dejar de sentir los ojos de Kyle fijos en ella, buscándola, rogándole que la mirara… giró para ver si podía encontrarse con él, pero un mar de personas los separaban, y no pudo hallar los ojos de Kyle. Suspiró profundo y se marchó de la Iglesia, dejando en ella a un Rick desesperado teniendo en brazos a una desfallecida Rick y llorando a mares, Max y Miriya estaban a su lado y llamando a una ambulancia, Lisa no respondía a las demandas de Rick…

Y Kyle? Kyle no dejaba de mirar como esa personita que tanto había significado a él durante todos estos años se alejaba una vez más, esta vez con lágrimas en los ojos… esta vez sintiendo como el lazo que los había unido hasta ese momento ya no se hallaba… el vínculo había sido roto, el hechizo había desaparecido…

- Soy libre – dijo Kyle con una extraña sonrisa en sus labios.

………………………………………………………………………………………….....

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Capítulo 4: Lyn Kyle

- Soy libre – la sonrisa de Kyle era una sonrisa sin felicidad, vacía de emociones, era la demostración de cómo se encontraba su alma… lo que debía ser el día que cambiaría su vida y de la persona que la vida le había puesto en su camino, se había convertido en una pesadilla y al mismo tiempo su alma había descubierto las razones de todas las cosas, en el caos reinante se encontró… se encontró en la espalda triste de Minmay alejándose de él. Los gritos, los llantos, las preguntas a él dirigidas no le llegaban, nada escuchaba, nada veía, solo la espalda de Minmay alejándose en un mar de personas que la acosaban; le sorprendió darse cuenta que ni siquiera se le despertó el instinto protector, ella debería de aprender a vivir sin él… y él?- Soy libre- volvió a repetir como para asegurarse ese descubrimiento interior – Adiós Minmay, adiós.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hacía relativamente poco había cumplido 18 años, sin embargo todo su ser daba la imagen de un espíritu interior muy viejo, muy antiguo… sus ojos eran dos profundas fosas negras en las cuales al verlas uno se reflejaba pero no podía captar ninguna emoción si él así lo deseaba… Tenía 18 años y la vida se abría a sus pies… Su cuerpo podía ser considerado perfecto, tallado en los largos años de entrenamiento en el templo shaolín donde sus padres lo entregaron en tutela cuando era un púber de 12 años problemático y rebelde… ese ser indomable floreció en un joven reservado, inteligente, culto… los monjes habían hecho un excelente trabajo en él. 18 años y había sido llamado a tomar las armas, su formación era ideal para un soldado, pero su alma, su alma no lo era, su alma se negaba a tomar las armas, se negaba a pelear esa estúpida guerra de intereses económicos. Tenía 18 años y estaba enamorado, por eso había dejado el templo, sus padres espirituales le habían hablado y aconsejado muchísimo sobre ese estado en el que se encontraba… pero era imposible escucharlos, ese mismo corazón que detestaba la violencia en cualquier forma y que solo aceptaba la defensa propia pero sin dañar al contrincante, se agitaba como si fuera una mariposa queriéndose escapar cuando pronunciaba un nombre… ese nombre… Minmay.

Se encontraba hablando con su tío en el patio de la casa de Minmay sobre la delicada situación en la que se encontraba, analizando las posibles alternativas a seguir ante ese llamado cuando la escuchó llegar, sintió su joven espíritu llenando los rincones de la casa y llegando hasta él… sintió como el corazón comenzó a latir a un ritmo más elevado, respiró profundo y continuó hablando con su tío como si nada sucediera, controlando ese impulso que le gritaba que saliera a buscarla, que saliera a su encuentro, que la abrazara y la elevara por los aires como hacían cuando ambos eran unos niños… pero su miedo a enfrentarse a esa jovencita, su temor a hacer algo equivocado, su timidez frente a ese volcán en que se había convertido Minmay y que se reflejaba en cada carta que ella le escribía lo hizo quedarse quieto, inmóvil, y lo logró solo empleando su más absoluto autocontrol, y se forzó a prestar atención a su tío y continuar con su diálogo… focalizó su atención en él. La sintió a sus espaldas y una electricidad le recorrió por la espalda.

-Hola- dijo Minmay acercándose a ellos.

La electricidad se extendió a cada célula de su cuerpo al escucharla hablar… esa voz cantarina y alegre le inundaba sus sentidos, sin embargo esa emoción que lo embargaba la ocultó en un frío saludo, sabía que no tenía que demostrarle a esa princesita, su princesita lo que en él provocaba, de hacerlo ella tendría un total control sobre su vida y él se perdería para siempre.

-Hola Minmay – pronunció Kyle sin una gota de admiración en sus palabras o asombro, mordiéndose las emociones, comiéndose las ganas de abrazarla y oler esos rizos negros azabaches.

- Minmay- solo dijo su padre a manera de saludo. Al escucharlo saludar así comprendió que había problemas entre ellos, definitivamente los hijos habían nacido cruzados, él parecía más hijo de su tío que hijo de sus padres y Minmay era un fiel reflejo de lo que sus padres hubiesen deseado como hijo.

Ambos continuaron con su conversación y la joven se retiró, ella sintió que sobraba y Kyle sintió la angustia de ella, eso solo incrementó los deseos de abrazarla fuerte y decirle lo bella e increíblemente hermosa que estaba.

El resto de las horas hasta la cena Kyle continuó hablando con su tío, buscando una solución a ese problema con el que se enfrentaba. Realmente estaba preocupado, angustiado… no quería ir a esa guerra, y de no hacerlo pasaría a ser declarado en rebeldía y buscado intensamente por las fuerzas, lo peor de todo es que debería vivir como un vagabundo porque quedarse con su familia era igual a condenarse. Al final, la conclusión a la que llegaron fue que la única solución al problema era presentarse al llamado, las otras opciones eran inviables. Y la otra decisión que tomaron fue que Minmay debía irse a la Isla Macross junto con sus tíos, Yokohama podía convertirse en un foco de combate o bien de ataque por las fuerzas rebeldes dada la decisión de Japón de integrar la fuerza aliada. Las armas lo estaban llamando. Al otro día las diferentes decisiones serían comunicadas. Fueron llamados a cenar.

La cena en familia transcurrió con las consabidas anécdotas familiares, su madre y su tía se encargaban de dirigir la conversación contando diversas aventuras y desventuras de sus hijos. Kyle participaba escasamente y se dedicó a observar a Minmay discretamente, como nunca Minmay estaba callada y absorta en sus pensamientos lo cual le facilitaba la tarea. Sí que era bella esa niña, aunque para ser sincero había dejado de ser una niña, sus jóvenes pechos turgentes, su suave cintura, sus piernas tan bien torneadas atestiguaban los cambios de los últimos años. Acercándose ya el final de la cena, Kyle acumuló su energía y formuló esa pregunta que durante toda la noche le había estado dando vueltas en su cabeza.

-Tío, quería pedirte permiso para salir esta noche, y llevar a Minmay conmigo. Me lo concedes – de reojo pudo observar la sorpresa de Minmay al atragantarse con un wantan, pero al mismo tiempo comprobó que su tío se veía conforme con la solicitud de su sobrino.

- Por supuesto hijo, en que mejores manos que en las tuyas esta hija suelta que tengo?- le dedicó una franca sonrisa a su sobrino y un seño fruncido a su hija.

- Gracias tío por su confianza.- contestó Kyle también el sonriendo y sonriendo miró a Minmay, era la primera vez que se miraban frente a frente, y sus miradas se quedaron congeladas, y un hilo invisible se estableció entre ellos y ambos sintieron esas mariposas increíbles en sus estómagos. Minmay sonrió y bajó la mirada mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas.

Terminada la cena ambos jóvenes fueron a cambiarse, Kyle tomó una refrescante ducha y decidió vestirse con un sobrio pantalón negro de vestir, zapatos negros y una camiseta negra ajustada al cuerpo, definitivamente esa ropa hacía resaltar el excelente estado físico en el que se encontraba, su largo cabello decidió llevarlo suelto, unas gotas de perfume que olía a pino verde y bergamota, estaba listo para pasar una noche diferente con Minmay, la mujer que había conquistado su corazón.

- Kyle, hijo – lo llamó su tío al verlo bajar las escaleras.

- Si Tío? – preguntó Kyle mientras llegaba al pie de la escalera donde su tío lo estaba esperando.

- Quiero que lleves el auto, no me gusta que ustedes dos anden solos y caminando, es preferible que se muevan con el auto, si?

- Gracias Tío, muchas gracias – dijo Kyle dándole un abrazo sincero y franco a su tío.

Minmay había escuchado toda la conversación entre ese par que la desconcertaba, iban a salir con el auto? Con el auto que tanto cuida papá y no se lo presta a nadie? Ella no podía de repetirse esas preguntas. Un carrespeo de su parte alertó a Kyle y su padre de su presencia. Kyle la miró y habló.

- Vamos? – dijo Kyle sin reflejar ninguna emoción en sus palabras, además no le gustaba en lo más mínimo como estaba vestids, sin embargo una voz interior le dijo que esa muchachita traía una sorpresa, que de seguro esa era la ropa con la que salía pero debajo ocultaba algo. Mientras la miraba no podía dejar de escuchar las voces de sus padres diciendo que hermosa se encontraba su prima… - Si está linda, pero verdaderamente esa ropa oculta todos sus atributos- pensó mientras volvía a mirarla de arriba abajo.- Vamos- volvió a repetir, y sin esperarla se dirigió a la puerta buscando el auto que su tío le había prestado, mientras salía alcanzó a escuchar como Minmay se despedía del resto de la familia.

Algo andaba mal, él lo podía presentir mientras conducía. La música era lo único que se escuchaba, Minmay intentaba hablar con él, conversaciones vanas y vacías. Él nada le contestaba, ni siquiera podía mirarla. Sí, definitivamente algo está fluyendo en sentido contrario a como debería ser. En el parque encontró un espacio alejado, tranquilo y al amparo de las miradas curiosas. Al estacionar el auto se percató de los cambios de emociones de Minmay, podía sentir su miedo, pero también su curiosidad, y su apuesta a ver hasta donde sería capaz de llegar, pero no sería en ese lugar ni en ese momento.

- Ya, quítate esa ropa de mojigata y muéstrame lo que realmente te has puesto… te conozco lo suficiente para saber que esa no es tu ropa de salir.- sí, la conocía, y definitivamente sabía que esa camisa blanca tan holgada y esa falda a tablas larga hasta la rodilla no era el tipo de indumentaria que una muchacha como ella, plenamente conciente de sus atributos físicos, usaría para conquistar a un muchacho, y él podía sentir lo frustrada y confundida que ella estaba al no lograr despertar en él lo que ella quería ver y sentir… y también sabía que con esa afirmación ella sabría que no tenía el control de la situación, y que tendría que hacer algo verdaderamente audaz para sorprenderlo. Sonrió al verla pestañar varias veces sin poder creer que él había descubierto sus planes.

- Pero Kyle… que dices? – logró tartumedar…

Volvió a sonreír, estaba ganando la partida en lo que se refiere a las sorpresas… la miró fijamente a los ojos.

- Que te saques la ropa y me muestres a la verdadera Minmay, aquella que quiere dejarme sin aire y atónito. Te estoy esperando… o acaso necesitas de algún tipo de ayuda?- un brillo especial se dejó ver en sus ojos y una pícara sonrisa se le dibujó en la cara… la estaba presionando, lo sabía, pero también quería saber hasta donde era capaz de llegar.

- Te estoy esperando Minmay, acaso no eres ya una mujer adulta y en total control de tus actos? Al menos eso dices de manera permanente según me han dicho tus padres – sabía que estaba tocando los puntos débiles de ella, sabía que reaccionaría, sabía que debajo de esa ropa de mojigata traía algo infartante con lo cual conquistar el lugar en que pisaba… lo sabía, pero tenía que demostrarle que era él que el que tenía el control de la situación… Lentamente y sin mediar palabras comenzó a desabotonarse la blanca blusa, Kyle no perdía ni uno de sus sensuales movimientos.

- Diablos, sabrá el impacto que produce en el resto con tan solo una sonrisa? Será realmente conciente del poder que tiene?- pensaba mientras la blusa caía de los hombros dejándole ver un corset blanco, que poco dejaba a la imaginación, la blanca piel de ella competía con la pureza del corset, se sentía hechizado, como si el mundo se hubiese detenido y solo ellos dos existieran en el universo… la joven percibió la concentración de él en cada movimiento de ella y eso le influyó ánimos para seguir con la aventura… una sola pregunta le rondaba por la cabeza, cuál sería el límite que hoy se impondría?

Con un movimiento casi felino, se deshizo de la horrible falda tableada dando a luz a una minifalda negra que hubiera horrorizado a su padre llevándolo al borde del infarto

Kyle sintió que el aire le faltaba, que la garganta estaba demasiado seca y áspera… ese show privado de seguro sería algo que guardaría como un tesoro entre sus recuerdos… sin conciencia plena tragó saliva.

-El juego tiene que continuar, tengo que ver hasta donde es capaz de llegar esta niña, pero resistirme a la atracción que siento por ella me resulta tan difícil, es casi imposible no perderme en su azabache cabello, en su cintura, en sus pechos… - Kyle pensaba sin poder siquiera parpadear, sin percatarse que ella lo estaba mirando fijamente, como esperando algo, sin pronunciar una palabra… sus ojos se detuvieron en los ojos de ella y en esos hermosos ojos azabaches descubrió temor, expectativas, ansias… y amor? Ese brillo especial era acaso amor? Era posible que la princesita de sus sueños estuviera en el mismo estado de él? Alejó esos pensamientos, era hora de seguir.

- Vamos… la música nos está esperando – y diciendo eso, volvió a encender el auto y partieron a la ciudad…

En el camino hablaron, mejor dicho ella habló, le contó sobre su vida, sobre sus amigos, sobre los juegos traviesos con sus amigos… Kyle solo sonreía, al pasar prácticamente toda su adolescencia en el templo esa parte del crecimiento social se lo había perdido, en el templo no había juegos de botella o castigos con un beso en la boca… y la sonrisa triste de sus labios también reflejaba impotencia, impotencia por no haber sido él quien hubiera jugado con ella… entraron a varios pubs y en todos ellos Minmay encontró gente conocida, ella iba colgada de su brazo y alardeaba ante todos de su querido primo, y si alguna amiga suelta se le acercaba demasiado ella pronto salía marcar el territorio, todos su cuerpo indicaba "este hombre es mío", su lenguaje corporal no mentía y eso le produjo un calor interno muy especial.

-Vaya, después de todo lo que presentí es cierto… ella me quiere, y quiere que solo sea de ella, me alardea como un pavo real entre sus conocidos, pero no permite que nadie se me acerque…- pensó mientras observaba las miradas de admiración masculina hacia su prima y alguna que otra mirada envidiosa hacia él…

Toda la noche hubo ese juego de mirada, ese fuego lento que consume y energiza el cuerpo, ese seducir sin palabras… sonrisas, palabras al oído, secretos solo de ellos… Y sin siquiera saber cómo ni porqué supo que ese era el momento, con una seguridad que no reflejaba sus terremotos internos se alejó de la barra dirigiéndose a la tarima donde ella bailaba con sus amigos, ese era el tiempo…

-Minmay- le dijo con una voz que le sonó ronca, reflejando sus pensamientos internos a la par que la tomaba de uno de sus brazos y cuando ella giró para verlo se encontró con los negros ojos de él devorándola y se besaron… ese no fue el primer beso de su vida, pero fue el primero en el que entregó su corazón, su alma…- Minmay- volvió a llamarla él cuando se separaron unos centímetros, los labios entreabiertos y aún húmedos por el apasionado beso – vamos, salgamos de aquí, y sin soltarla del brazo comenzó a caminar.

Las palabras eran innecesarias, sus almas se habían conectado y dicho aquello que el otro deseaba sentir, ambos sabían que no había vuelta atrás. El deseo era inocultable en el brillo de sus ojos, en lo sonrojado de sus mejillas… al menor roce del uno con el otro una corriente eléctrica los estremecía… estaban jugando con fuego y tenían la certeza que iban a arder en él. Estacionados a pocas cuadras de la casa en un callejón a oscuras comenzaron a besarse, primero besos tímidos, que probaban el terreno y encendían nuevas teas… ambos sentados en el asiento posterior redujeron todas las distancias en un abrazo sin límites, sin fin.

Las manos de él comenzaron a recorrer las largas piernas desnudas de ella, su piel era como la seda, suave, sutil al tacto de él… a través de sus manos podía sentir los efectos que en ella provocaba y eso lo excitaba más y más, lentamente comenzaron a subir por sus muslos, buscando el signo de ella que lo detuviera, pero eso no sucedía, ella estaba demasiado ocupada besando su cuello, mordisqueando su oreja como para detenerlo, además no deseaba detenerlo, sino todo lo contrario. Las manos de ellas se habían perdido en sus largos cabellos y el sentir esos dedos deseados acariciar su cabellera lo hizo suspirar bien fuerte y pronunciar su nombre

-Minmay- dijo en un susurro solo para ella, en un susurro que no solo decía su nombre sino lo que ella significaba para él, en un susurro que le hizo ver que él deseaba lo mismo que ella y mucho más… un susurro, un susurro que encerraba la vida en él.

Escuchar su nombre de esa forma, con ese tono la incentivó a dar un nuevo paso; pasó una pierna por encima de él y se sentó a horcajadas, de esa manera tenía un pleno control y él tenía una vista total y absoluta de ella, ambos corazones latían a un ritmo que ni ellos creían que podía ser cierto.

-Wow, qué sorpresa Minmay – pensó Kyle cuando ella se puso delante de él – mis sueños más irreales se están concretando… hasta donde vamos a llegar? – y al pensar eso con ambas manos subió la minifalda y se la sacó- una prenda menos.

- Oh Kyle… - le susurró al oído mientras tironeaba con delicadeza su remera. Al ver lo que intentaba él la ayudó, el solo imaginar que su piel iba a entrar en contacto con la piel de ella hizo que se agitara y sus músculos se tensaran. Sus manos ahora recorrían la espalda de ella llegando hasta la base del cuello donde tomo un poco de cabello en sus manos y le hizo tirar la cabeza un poco para atrás, entonces él hundió su cabeza en sus pechos inundándose de su embriagador perfume. Ella gimió, gimió de placer, de locura, de pasión… nunca había llegado a tanto en ninguno de sus juegos y lo que estaba experimentando era demasiado embriagador como para detenerse, deseaba, necesitaba que él fuera por más. Inconcientemente tomó la cabeza de él presionándola en sus pechos, las sensaciones eran demasiadas intensas…

- Kyle… - volvió a susurrar entre gemidos tímidos que solos escapaban de su garganta y por respuesta obtuvo los labios de él en los suyos, sedientos, deseosos… cargados con más pasión si acaso eso era posible… sintió la lengua de él rozar la comisura de sus labios y encontrarse con su propia lengua. El ritmo de los besos y las caricias sin límites crecía cada vez más.

- No tengo vuelta – pensó Kyle en un segundo en el que la mirada de ambos se cruzaron, y como leyendo el pensamiento de él Minmay habló.

- Por favor no te detengas Kyle, no lo hagas – y cerró los ojos mientras con presteza y decisión bajó el cierre de su corset quitándoselo, dejando frente a sus ojos sus pechos jóvenes, como fruta para ser servidos – bésame Kyle… ámame… soy tuya…

- Te amo Minmay – dijo Kyle mientras tomando en sus brazos a Minmay la recostaba en el asiento con suma delicadeza como si esa muchacha fuera el tesoro más valioso del universo… y así lo sentía y así era ella para él.

- Te amo Kyle – dijo ella temblorosa y nerviosa, sabía que habían cruzado la fina raya y que no había vuelta atrás, sería de él como lo había soñado.

Y ambos se amaron, se entregaron en cuerpo y alma a la otra persona y descubrieron los placeres, las sensaciones extremas del sexo. Se amaron hasta quedarse sin aliento, completamente transpirados, extenuados pero felices, no había ni una gota de arrepentimiento, ni de haber hecho algo incorrecto, ambos habían sido creados el uno para el otro y lo escrito se había convertido en una realidad.

Minmay descansaba sobre él, la mano de Kyle acariciaba sus cabellos y jugaba con ellos, ambos estaban disfrutando de la compañía del otro y sus cuerpos se encontraban asimilando el nuevo descubrimiento.

- Minmay… mientras te hice el amor tuve una visión muy tierna… vi a una niñita que tenía tus negros cabellos rizados y mis ojos… si tuviera que pedir un milagro, eso sería lo que pediría, tener contigo una niñita.

- Te amo – solo pudo contestarle, dándole un beso en los labios como si estuvieran sellando un pacto.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Esa noche especial entre ellos, esa noche que marcó sus vidas, o al menos la vida de él, no volvió a repetirse, lo vivido nunca fue igual, ni con otras mujeres ni con Minmay, la magia de esa noche fue diferente. Luego vino la separación y la ausencia… Minmay partió para Macross junto con sus tíos y él acudió al llamado de las armas, si se alistó pero nunca disparó un arma, él ejerció como paramédico y las vidas que los otros trataban de sesgar él ponía su alma para recuperarlas. Eternos meses para un hombre que detestaba lo que estaba haciendo, eternos meses en los cuales solo las cartas de Minmay lo mantenían conectados a la vida, eternos meses en los que se convenció de lo estúpida de la guerra y comenzó a gestarse en él un rechazo ciego al mundo militar basado en la incomprensión… eternos meses que terminaron drásticamente cuando en el noticiero de la noche, el gran día en que la superfortaleza iba a levantar vuelo cual ave fénix, se informó a la población mundial que la gran esperanza de la humanidad había sido atacada y que todos los habitantes de la isla había perecido, todos, civiles y militares habían sido borrados de la faz de la tierra como quien bota un castillo de naipes… todos… Un aullido más parecido al de un espectro que al de un humano escapó quemándole la garganta, eso no podía ser cierto, Minmay, su Minmay había muerto… y sus padres… y su pequeño hermanito… eso no podía ser cierto, eso era una locura… eso… eso no podía ser… comenzó a gritar y a golpearse la cabeza queriendo acallar a esas voces que le gritaban que todo lo que amaba había desaparecido… gritaba, aullaba… no… no… no podía ser cierto… que sería de su vida sin Minmay? Sus padres habían muerto y él no pudo reconciliarse con ellos, no pudo abrazar a su padre y decirle que de verdad lo quería aunque no compartiera sus puntos de vistas… darle un beso a mamá en la frente… velar el sueño del hermanito menor o bien jugar con él… nada, nada de eso lo volvería a tener, todo se había desvanecido y él, él también debería de perderse en las sombras de los tiempos… nada tenía, solo recuerdos de muertos…

Y así fue, se perdió en las sombras de su propia mente, el dolor de la pérdida era inconmensurable al punto que tuvo que ser hospitalizado en un Instituto Nueropsiquiátrico, ya no le servía al ejército, en realidad ya no le servía a nadie, se había convertido en un ser inerte que solo esperaba la hora de su muerte, sus ojos negros llenos de vida y esperanza solo reflejaban lo perdido que se encontraba y repetía como un mantra una y otra vez los nombres de ellos, de las sombras, de los que se habían ido y lo abandonaron… y por cada nombre agregaba la palabra vive. Él era un muerto, un espíritu vagando en el vacío buscando una respuesta. Ni siquiera la presencia casi diaria de su Tío logró sacarlo de ese estado… Nada, solo vacío… solo ese sentimiento de estar perdido y en ese oscuro mundo de su mente una voz rompió el silencio autoimpuesto…

-Kyle! – le susurró su maestro al oído, hablándole a esa parte de él que permaneció a la espera de ser despertado. El muchacho no evidenció signos exteriores de haberlo escuchado.

- Se lo dije Maestro, se ha desconectado de este mundo… los está buscando y no los encuentra y no volverá a nosotros – la tristeza en el rostro del padre de Minmay era profunda y grandes surcos había marcado en su frente… su hija ya no estaba y su sobrino vagaba por un limbo sin querer volver.

- Señor, él me ha escuchado, pero tiene que desear volver, tiene que darse cuenta que en el mundo en el cual está perdido no encontrará a quienes ha perdido… tiene que encontrar la salida para regresar a este mundo- y dirigiéndose al muchacho volvió a llamarlo.

- Kyle… - exteriormente nada había cambiado, excepto un pestañeo rápido de sus ojos que pasó imperceptible a todos. Afuera en el patio de la clínica el verano inundaba de calor y color todos los rincones… el brillante sol tocaba con sus dedos a todos los elementos de ese planeta azul y no muy lejos de ahí un ruiseñor entonaba su canto de cortejo.

-Sol? Brisa? Canto de ruiseñor? Donde estoy? – un haz de luz se hizo en su negro mundo, y sensaciones de otras dimensiones comenzaron a llegar a él y después… después escuchó su nombre por tercera vez.

- KYLE!- le dijo el Maestro esta vez con voz firme y fuerte – despierta ya hijo… regresa… escucha mi voz y ven hacia mí… no los vas a encontrar en ese mundo porque allí ellos no se encuentran… - y el maestro le continuó hablando, guiando su camino de regreso al mundo de los vivos… y cual Lázaro respiró profundo y abrió grande los ojos… y sintió que había renacido.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

- Mejor hubiera sido quedarme en ese Instituto y no regresar nunca más a este mundo… exceptuando los meses hasta el regreso de Minmay y mi partida a Macross con ella en los cuales estuve recuperándome en el monasterio nada realmente bueno ha sucedido en mi vida… bueno lo mejor de todo fue Lisa que me devolvió la capacidad de creer y el deseo de hacer algo más aparte de mirarme el ombligo… Quien fuera el amor de mi vida se convirtió en una tortura inexplicable para mí… Y yo, yo me volví a perder, pero esta vez en el mundo de los vivos y en sus vicios… tanto tiempo queriendo acallar mis voces y ahora acá estoy… Minmay se ha alejado de mí, una vez más… Lisa se encuentra en estado de shock… Rick está destrozado… Esto es lo que he ocasionado… Esto es lo que has hecho de mi Minmay… esto es lo que soy, un demonio de ojos negros… es hora de resarcir mi existencia… es hora de enmendar mis errores y porqué no tratar de arreglar los problemas que has generado con tu mera presencia querida mía… si tan solo alguna vez pudieras ver más allá de tus propias narices y comprender que desatas tormentas en la vida de las personas a quienes dices amar… Minmay sinceramente te deseo que aprendas a amar alguna vez realmente, que recuperes ese sentimiento que alguna vez sentiste por mí… porque ahora, ahora estás más perdida en tu yo de lo que yo jamás estuve- el mundo a su alrededor era un verdadero caos, gritos, llantos, lágrimas, reproches… y él como si fuera una estatua de sal mantenía clavada la mirada por donde hacía ya varios minutos Minmay había desaparecido… y pensaba, pensaba en todo lo vivido y en todo lo perdido… en todos los errores que había cometido y en todos los dolores que había causado… pensaba que el tiempo de la redención realmente estaba por comenzar y no como lo había planeado con Lisa… ese pacto de locos que habían prometido no lo cumplirían, ambos debían vivir, ella porque merecía renacer en el amor que compartían con Rick y él… él renacería una vez más, en el templo que lo había formado, en ese terreno sagrado…

La energía que emanaba era ahora diferente, había disipado lo negro y apesumbrado, lo negativo había sido reconvertido, una nueva persona había surgido en esos minutos de conflictos. Cerró los ojos y la imagen de la hija que nunca tendría volvió a su mente, de ese sueño también tendría que despedirse… su vida iba estar dedicada a seguir la misión de su maestro, en el quedaban las enseñanzas del Templo Shaolín, él las iba a compartir con el mundo, iba a reinstaurar la tradición, iba a ser un monje, y lo sería desde ese preciso instante.

Abrió los ojos, la multitud se había dispersado… sus padres lo miraban con cara angustiada, les sonrió como nunca antes lo había hecho, desde lo más profundo de su alma. A sus espaldas se escuchaba la voz de Rick tratando de despertar a Lisa, pero esta no respondía. La dura meltrandi sendas lágrimas estaba dejando caer, sentía dolor por lo que estaban viviendo sus amigos. Al ver la imagen que se estaba desarrollando a escasos pasos de él sonríe… sabe que Lisa estará bien con su gente.

-Almirante Hunter – llama a Rick con solemnidad.

Rick alza la mirada sin soltar a la desvanecida Lisa de sus brazos, lo mira con desesperación, con angustia, con tristeza y con una pregunta silenciosa... sin embargo nada le dice, solo lo mira… la voz se niega a salir. Al ver su expresión la propia mirada de Kyle se suavizó.

- Rick, perdona todo el daño que pude ocasionarte… ahora me doy cuenta de todos mis errores… Cuida de Lisa Rick, ella es una gran mujer, una excelente compañera de vida… cuídala mucho y entrégale absolutamente todo porque ella se lo merece… Yo… yo… me iré, tengo que reencontrarme, tengo que renacer… tengo que iniciar mi vida lejos de la sombra de Minmay, muy lejos… y tú… tú también deberías también alejarte de ella, al menos hasta que ella resuelva sus problemas y ustedes resuelvan los propios – y sin que Rick le dijera nada se arrodilló cerca de Lisa y le habló a su oído…

- Lisa… Lisa querida… nuestro de pacto era de locos… esta ceremonia, esta unión ha sido una locura y como tal terminó de esta manera. Te quiero mucho preciosa, y fuiste mi salvación en mi época oscura y de alguna manera fui yo tu tabla para que pudieras seguir luchando y no te perdieras en los abismos de la desesperación. – cerró la distancia entre ellos y la besó en la frente con mucho cariño, despidiéndose de ella de esa manera… al incorporarse sus ojos quedaron en los azules ojos de Rick, había muchas cosas por hablar y explicar, pero bastaba esa mirada para contestar todas las preguntas.- Rick… entrégale tu vida a esta mujer, ella ha dejado todo por ti, se ha sacrificado por ti… cuídale Rick… está en tus manos.

Lentamente se incorporó, le tomó la mano y en ella le dejó un beso… se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia donde sus padres se encontraban todavía atónitos. Sin mediar palabra abrazó fuertemente a su madre como hacía años que no lo hacía… miró a su padre con lágrimas en los ojos y se fundió en un abrazo con él, y al oído le dijo que lo quería, que siempre lo había querido pero no había sabido demostrar lo que por él sentía.

- Pequeño – le dijo a su hermanito – yo me iré, tienes que quedarte y cuidar a los papás… cuando logre establecerme tendrán noticias mías y vendré a visitarlos, pero ahora tengo que partir… Te quiero mucho hermanito- y lo alzó en sus brazos hundiendo su cabeza en los pequeños hombros del niño, al cabo de unos minutos le dejó nuevamente en el piso, abrazó a sus padres y siguiendo el camino de Minmay salió de la Iglesia que ya se estaba vaciando… algunos querían hablarle pero a nadie le contestaba, en realidad a nadie escuchaba… Afuera la noche había caído un viento frío le golpeó la cara… un viento frío como el de la noche en que los destinos de Lisa y el de él se cruzaron.

- Adiós Lisa… Adiós… que encuentres tu camino en esta vida… que seas feliz junto a Rick, que aprendas a escucharlo y a comprenderlo… Adiós Lisa – siguió caminando y la noche lo tragó.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ciudad Libertad era la ciudad ideal para él y para su propio infierno que llevaba cargando en los hombros… ciudad Libertad era la última ciudad en la frontera de la civilización… ciudad Libertad era en realidad un rejuntadero de prófugos de todo tipo, en esencia de personas que deseaban no ser encontradas… de personas que deseaban perderse… que deseaban ser olvidadas… Ciudad Libertad era ciudad ideal para él…

Algo en su cuerpo le hizo ver que esa noche iba a ser diferente… sin embargo el frío y la llovizna en nada se diferenciaban al de las noches anteriores…

-Qué será lo que pasará hoy para sentir esta rara energía en mí? – pensó Kyle mientras caminaba por las frías y oscuras calles de los bares- Conozco todos estos bares, en todos ellos me he emborrachado tratando de acallar todas esas voces interiores que me han estado hablando… acaso me estaré volviendo loco? – acomodó la bufanda negra de su cuello – Minmay… querida Minmay mira lo que has producido… mira donde me has llevado, a la ruina como persona y como ser… no soy yo, solo soy una sombra de mí mismo… estoy envenenado por dentro.

Desde esa noche terrible en la que Minmay había salido de su vida y de la peor manera él se había dedicado a lamentarse una y otra vez por lo perdido, por lo que ya no tendría… por los sueños rotos que le habían quedado… y una y otra vez de manera invariable terminaba maldiciendo a Minmay de todas sus desgracias.

- Quiero morirme… quiero desaparecer de este mundo… quiero terminar con esta agonía que me está quemando por dentro – dijo entre dientes mientras cruzaba un callejón a oscuras… ni siquiera los delincuentes se atrevían a enfrentar a ese fantasma negro de ojos diabólicos… - Mañana me iré de esta ciudad, me perderé en los caminos al sur… quiero alejarme de ella lo más posible, no quiero leer nada sobre, no quiero enterarme absolutamente nada de ella… no como hoy. Espero que ahora seas feliz Minmay, has conseguido lo que querías… tienes a Rick entre tus manos…

Una figura lúgubre, tan lúgubre como él choca con su hombro al cruzar la calle, pero ni siquiera parece percatarse de lo acontecido, está a punto de llamarle la atención cuando se da cuenta de que esa figura no es otra que la mismísima Lisa Hayes, la gran almirante, la gran militar que todo los triunfos ha logrado, excepto mantener en su cama a la obsesión de Minmay; y decide seguirla, ver que hace, pero desde las sombras, no quiere todavía que ella se de cuenta que él está ahí… quizás ella sea la respuesta de sus plegarias… La ve rechazar un bar y al pasar por su puerta entiende porqué… la voz de Minmay escapa por ella, ninguno de los dos está en condiciones de soportarla… ella sigue caminando y él sigue tras ella como si fuera su sombra, al cabo de unos cuantos metros Lisa ingresa en un bar, se sienta en la barra y pide un martini… ella es realmente inconciente de lo que produce en los parroquianos, todos giran para admirar a esa belleza de cabellos largos y ojos verdes tristes… sus curvas aún bajo el abrigo se logran divisar y cautivar, pero ella es ajena a eso, es ajena a todo el mundo que la rodea… su corazón roto la ha desconectado del mundo. Kyle sonríe… sabe que algo está a punto de pasar, por algo sus destinos se han cruzados, de esa manera y en ese lugar.

- Un martini por favor – la escuchó pedirle al cantinero… el se mantiene en las sombras. Al cabo de unos minutos el cantinero deja frente a ella el martini – Por Claudia – dijo y se tomó en seco el martini recién traído… y así fue pidiendo un martini tras otro y fue brindando por las Conejitas del puente, por Global, por Max, Miriya y la bebé de ellos…

- Otro martini por favor – y Kyle se sorprendió nunca hubiera imaginado la capacidad de esa mujer para beber y permanecer en pie, resistiendo el alcohol en su sangre… destilando el dolor que por dentro llevaba– esta copa está dedicados a ustedes dos, Rick y Minmay, brindo por su felicidad y por la felicidad que me han quitado… brindo por su historia, brindo porque me han quitado todo- ese brindis podría haber sido el suyo, en realidad al escuchar esas palabras se descubrió a sí mismo repitiéndolas palabra a la palabra, en una suerte de pacto secreto que los une… y sin siquiera saber porqué se acercó a ella y tomó el asiento que junto a ella se encontraba vacío.

-Cantinero, dos martinis por favor – dijo con voz segura llamando la atención de ella, tampoco quería hacerle ver que había estado ahí escuchando todo lo que ella había estado diciendo… esa mujer le producía algo, un cariño especial, así había sido desde ese día en el restaurante de sus padres cuando después de la pelea corrió a ofrecerle un pañuelo blanco para que se limpiara las heridas… esa mujer tenía algo que lo cautivaba y lo atraía, pero al mismo tiempo había otra fuerza que lo repelía… no ella no era como todas, ella era una mujer especial… los ojos de ambos se cruzaron en el negro y viciado vacío de la cantina…

-Kyle! – susurró Lisa al verlo – qué haces aquí? – la sorpresa que sus ojos demostraban era infinita y sin límites… realmente no contaba con ese encuentro.

-Almirante – no quiso saludarla así, pero el recuerdo de su vida militar, le hizo dirigirse a ella de esa manera tan fría, su rechazo por esa vida podía ser mucho más fuerte que su deseo de entablar un diálogo con esa alma tan perdida como la suya – quiero proponerle un brindis Almirante… - dijo cuando el cantinero puso las copas delante de ellos... – brindemos por nosotros Almirantes, brindemos por lo que Rick y Minmay nos han robado… brindemos por lo que ellos nos han dejado… brindemos por los próximos días por venir… brindemos por nosotros, Lisa Hayes.

Ella lo miraba fijamente a los ojos como procesando lo que ahí estaba pasando… y tomando cada uno una copa las chocaron el aire y bebieron todo el contenido en seco, como queriéndose ahogar en el líquido transparente contenido.

-Estoy perdido- pensó él

-Estoy perdida- pensó ella

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Hoy caminaba por la calle vacía recordando ese primer encuentro con ella, con Lisa… esa mujer que pese a todas las diferencias que tuvieron llegó a querer sinceramente… interiormente supo que de no haber existido Minmay y Rick de seguro ellos dos hubieran ido un poco más allá de una simple y profunda enemistad, era así como ambos definían lo que los unía, pero en realidad, pese a llamarse así mismos enemigos íntimos, ellos habían logrado ser amigos, compañeros… peregrinos de la vida… habían peregrinado por los lugares más remotos del planeta, habían visto con sus propios ojos todo la destrucción y cómo la Gaia estaba tomando entre sus manos la reconstrucción… se habían encontrado con otros peregrinos de la vida que también como ellos buscaban una respuesta sus múltiples preguntas… humanos y zentraedis buscaban en el exterior de la civilización las respuestas… el camino de la sanación no era solo para la tierra, sino también para ellos, para todos aquellos que huyendo de la civilización se refugiaban en la naturaleza.

- Ahora lo entiendo claramente… la vida nos hizo peregrinar uno junto al otro para darnos cura, para hacernos crecer, para hacernos madurar y salir de nuestro propio cascarón que nos limitaba… en mi caso me ayudó a cortar el vínculo con Minmay… en el caso de Lisa la hizo ver que el vínculo con Rick es demasiado fuerte, demasiado intenso y que ambos deben de estar juntos. Comenzamos este camino como dos corazones muertos y solitarios y volvimos a la vida como dos nuevos seres, regenerados… ahora tenemos que seguir ese proceso que iniciamos… yo lo seguiré volviendo al templo de donde no debí haber salido y Lisa, mi querida Lisa, lo hará en los brazos de Rick… espero que hayas aprendido mucho de este viaje Lisa… espero que hayas aprendido a escuchar primero antes de juzgar… espero que tú también hayas encontrado las respuestas así como lo hice yo… Gracias Lisa, por devolverme al Kyle que alguna vez fui y que Minmay me quitó… gracias por demostrarme que puedo confiar en alguien, que puedo abrir mi corazón y no por eso salir lastimado y herido… - las sombras de la noche lo absorbieron por completo, haciendo que no fuera distinguible… se fue recordando como había sido ese día de atípico… de raro… ese día había marcado el fin de una era como ellos habían decidido, pero no de la manera que habían decidido… habían sepultado el odio y el rencor… ese era el verdadero logro del día…

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Podía sentirlo claramente, durante todo el viaje de regreso Lisa había estado particularmente callada y apática… ese día en la noche se iban a casar y ninguno de los dos estaba realmente convencido de que eso era lo correcto, pero a su manera era la forma de canalizar su dolor y vengarse de quienes habían ocasionado esas heridas. Esa tarde sintió la angustia de Lisa, mezclada con su propia angustia y sus propios dolores, así que fue a ver que le pasaba a la habitación del hotel. Golpeó suavemente la puerta y la voz cansada de Lisa le mostró que no se había equivocado, ella estaba mal. Al entrar a la habitación lo primero que hizo fue buscar esos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban… en sus ojos el encontraba la paz que no podía encontrar en su propio interior…

-Lisa, te ocurre algo? – si, te ocurre algo… casi puedo leerte los pensamientos y sentir su emociones, nuestro vínculo es demasiado fuerte pensaba mientras le tomaba con cariño las manos blancas y delicadas de ella.

- No Kyle, solo recuerdos, muchos recuerdos – la triste sonrisa de ella le hizo ver de que recuerdos estaba hablando… sintió en sus manos el leve temblor de las manos de ella…

- Si, te entiendo, yo también me he pasado el día pensando y recordando… y extrañando… me puedes explicar porqué sigue siendo una espina en mi corazón? – apoyó su cabeza en la regazo de ella como si así pudiera acallar las voces de sus cabezas… los recuerdos de otros tiempos… la nostalgia… la angustia… los dedos de ella comenzaron a jugar con sus largos cabellos, era la forma que ellos tenían de conectarse, de compartir las sensaciones sin palabras… Kyle apoyó la cabeza en el regazo de ella, y Lisa comenzó a jugar con sus cabellos.

-Kyle… si tuviera esa respuesta habría sacado mi propia espina, no te parece?- él levantó la mirada encontrándose con los tristes ojos de ella y con una sonrisa que trataba de infundirle un poco de calor a su corazón…

-Qué espectáculo raro debemos de estar dándole a estos peinadores… dos novios hablando de sentimientos, recuerdos y tristezas… de seguro esto no debe ser algo que se ve diariamente… - pensó Kyle mientras le devolvía la sonrisa tibia a Lisa…

- Kyle… - susurró Lisa levantando la cabeza de él para quedar frente a frente, mirándose a los ojos – esto es lo correcto? Estuve pensando y creo que no lo es, no nos estamos casando por los motivos correctos, lo estamos haciendo para herir… y si en ese intento de lastimar a los otros salimos heridos nosotros?- la sonrisa de ambos se desvaneció y una lágrima rebelde escapó. Dulcemente alzó una mano y secó esa rebelde lágrima, luego se incorporó y besó su frente. Sonriendo y sin dejar de mirarla habló..

- Lisa, es lo correcto… vamos a hacer efectiva la relación que tenemos, vamos a demostrarle que nos recuperamos y que resurgimos de nuestras propias cenizas… y volveremos a desaparecer como estaba planeado, hoy estamos acá para despedirnos de nuestros conocidos, amigos, familia y de esa historia pasada que tanto daño nos ha ocasionado… hoy cerramos un capítulo de nuestras vidas e iniciaremos otro… es lo que ambos nos merecemos… no lo crees así?- Solo se miraron profundamente, sabían demasiado bien que era lo que venía para el mañana… realmente iban a desaparecer… realmente iban a dejar de sufrir…

- Nos vemos en un rato, trata de no ponerte mal, vamos a cerrar un círculo de odio y a recomenzar… - dijo mientras se alejaba, era hora de que él también se vistiera y preparara para la ceremonia.

Y ahí estaba parado frente al altar escoltado por su madre… a un costado un poco más atrás pero en primera fila se encontraban su padre y su hermanito… los nervios le impedían hablar, sentía la boca seca y fría, las manos sudadas las tenía escondidas detrás de sí… muchas veces había imaginado su boda pero no así, no de esa manera… había imaginado a Minmay vestida de blanco vaporoso caminar por un largo corredor central con una alfombra roja hacia él, con amor en sus ojos… pero eso no iba a suceder en esta vida… nunca…

La música comienza a escuchar, era la marcha nupcial, y Lisa entra por la inmensa puerta acaparando la atención de todos los invitados… de verdad que este ha sido una gran sorpresa… puede ver las caras de los invitados, sabe que no pueden creer lo que sus ojos están viendo… Cuando Lisa llega a sus lados ve como está temblorosa y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas… sabe que esas lágrimas son de amor… de amor por Rick. Le toma la mano con cariño dándole un suave apretoncito para reconfortarla… y la ceremonia comienza…

Todo transcurre tranquilamente, el final se acerca sin embargo sabe que algo está por suceder… todos sus sentidos se alertan… la concentración es interrumpida cuando el cura se dirige a él y le pregunta

-Lynn Kyle, aceptas por esposa a Lisa Hayes para amarla y respetarla por el resto de tu vida?

- Si acepto- si, acepto morir con ella, piensa mientras toma el anillo y con una sonrisa leve se lo coloca en el dedo anular de ella.

-Lisa Hayes, aceptas por esposo a Lynn Kyle para amarlo y respetarlo por el resto de tu vida?

-Sí acepto – y ella es quien le coloca el anillo a Kyle sellando el fin de un capítulo de sus vidas e iniciando uno nuevo.

- Los declaro marido y mujer… el novio puede besar a la novia

Pero nunca pudieron llegara a besarse, sus labios no se tocaron… un grito inhumano les llega, y sin darse vuelta sabe que ese grito puede provenir de una sola persona… de Rick Hunter…

Al girarse ve una escena que le hace hervir la sangre, Rick intenta correr hacia donde ellos están pero Minmay se lo impide… la cara de ambos es impagable, se nota que están sufriendo y mucho… y no puede evitarlo, el dulce saber de la venganza le llena su paladar, haciendo que se burle de ese dúo que tanto dolor les trajo a ambos… lo habían logrado e incluso mejor de lo planeado, ellos habían visto con sus propios ojos la ceremonia… pero esto se termina cuando siente tensarse la mano que Lisa tiene apoyada en él… sabe, sabe que ella está sufriendo, al verlo a Rick, al comprobar que está con Minmay… siente como la mano se va aflojando y sabe que Lisa está a punto de colapsar, esto es demasiado para ella, piensa con verdadera tristeza… Lisa comienza a derrumbarse en sus brazos, y el éxtasis inicial se transforma en dolor y en comprensión… Rick llega a donde ellos están y alcanza a abrazar a Lisa… Kyle se retira, sabe que los únicos brazos capaces de recuperar a Lisa son los de Rick… todas las piezas de su rompecabeza calzan… las repuestas son halladas… y ese hilo que lo había unido de forma invisible con Minmay se rompe con un estallido solo por él escuchado…

-Ahora entiendo todo…- susurra para sus adentros… de fondo escucha a Rick tratando de volver a su conciencia a Lisa.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

El camino sería largo y tedioso… el camino sería casi al infinito… la negra noche todo lo cubría y él en el perfil de la ventana del que había sido su cuarto pasaba desapercibido, se había combinado con la oscuridad, estaba a salvo en ella… no temía, se encontraba en paz consigo mismo y con su entorno… al final había encontrado la tan ansiada paz. Golpes en la puerta lo sacan de sus pensamientos.

- Pase – dijo sin ninguna emoción en la voz.

La puerta se abre y en ella aparece su madre, la triste mirada que logra descubrir en su rostro le revela que la conversación que previamente habían tenido todavía la mantenía afectada.

- Hijo – pronuncia con la voz entrecortada – abajo está Minmay, pese a que me pidió que la dejara subir le dije que primero hablaría contigo y si tu decidías verla así sería… no te presiono para nada hijo mío, si quieres verla le diré que suba, sino le explicaré que no estás en condiciones de hablar con ella… haré lo que tu me digas, respetaré tus deseos – la madre toma en sus manos las frías manos de su hijo, sin que él siquiera le diga nada sabe de su lucha entera, no en vano habían pasado los últimos dos días hablando, la familia reunida por primera vez se podía decir hablando de sus vivencias, de sus recuerdos, de sus sentimientos… Kyle decidió contarles sobre las experiencias que había vivido con Minmay e incluso les habló de esa niña, de esa niña con la que siempre había soñado y que nunca vería el sol, que nunca correría por una pradera verde, que había muerto incluso antes de que él supiera su existencia. Esos dos últimos días habían sido quizás los mejores días vividos en familia, habían cerrados viajas heridas surgidas de los silencios e incomprensiones, padre e hijo habían llorado abrazados pidiéndose perdón por su mutua incomprensión… esos días habían sido días maravillosos de reencuentro, perdón y redención… y ella, ella no iba a permitir que aquella que había sido como una hija volviera a traer la discordia y la separación entre ellos… ella no iba a interceder nuevamente… El hijo la abraza con cariño, con ese afecto que durante años se negó a demostrar. Le susurra al oído

- Hablaré con ella madre, pero lo haré delante de toda la familia… lo que nos tengamos que decir lo diremos en frente de todos, es lo justo… no más mentiras entre nosotros… no más ocultamientos… es la hora de que todos nos saquemos las máscaras y mostremos quienes somos realmente…- madre e hijo salen de la oscura habitación y se dirigen a la sala donde el padre, el hermano y la bella prima se encuentran esperándolos.

Al verla Kyle siente un tirón en su corazón, un golpe seco… los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas, sabe que el camino del olvido será un camino sinuoso, difícil y con muchas recaídas… pero interiormente sabía que lo iba a lograr. Ella no podía verlo, estaba de espaldas a la escalera, pero por la expresión en el rostro de su tío se da cuenta de que él está ahí. En cámara lenta y con mucha emoción se da vuelta para estar una vez más frente a frente con Kyle, se levanta de su silla y corre hacia él con lágrima en los ojos, el tiempo parece detenerse y transcurrir mucho más lento.

- Kyle… oh Kyle! Kyle!!!- dice mientras se cuelga al cuello del impasible Kyle que nada hacía- Kyle! No te imaginas como necesitaba verte, hablar contigo… Kyle! Vamos salgamos, caminemos un poco o vayamos a un lugar a solas para que podamos hablar – y tomándolo del brazo intenta caminar hacia la puerta, pero Kyle permanecía como una estatua, con su otra mano firmemente tomada en la mano de su madre.- Kyle?- interroga no solo con la voz sino con su mirada. Y por primera vez él la mira fijamente a los ojos y habla.

- Minmay, vamos a hablar, pero acá, en este momento y probablemente por última vez… vamos a hablar pero teniendo por testigo a toda la familia, la única familia que nos queda… vamos a hablar Minmay… y vamos a despedirnos…- el rostro de Minmay se desencajó, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando- Vamos Minmay, vamos a sentarnos en la sala- y él caminó con Minmay de un lado y su madre con lágrimas en los ojos del otro, dejó a Minmay en el mismo sillón que minutos antes se encontraba y él se dirigió al sillón que se encontraba enfrente con su madre a su lado.- Estamos todos reunidos, quizás por primera vez en muchos años… antes que diga algo yo te diré algunas cosas que hemos estado hablando en estos días con la familia… Me voy Minmay, me voy y es muy probable que durante muchísimo tiempo nada sepan de mi, tú menos que nadie… emprenderé mañana mismo un peregrinaje al templo shaolín, dudo que encuentre algo después de todo la lluvia de la muerta de Dolza todo lo destruyó, pero siento que ese es mi deber, esa es mi muestra de respeto hacia quienes fueron mis maestros, y ese es mi destino y mi camino… esa es mi misión. – Minmay no podía dar crédito a lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando… pero nada podía decir, había quedado muda.- Así es Minmay, me iré… pero quiero decirte que no te guardo rencor, no te odio, en realidad por ti siento un afecto especial, un cariño profundo y sincero… espero que puedas encontrar tu verdadero camino así como yo encontré el mío… y el mío está realmente lejos, lejos de aquí y lejos de ti…- las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por el rostro de Minmay, Kyle se enterneció y tuvo el impulso de correr hacia ella y abrazarla, pero ese era el viejo Kyle… - No llores Minmay, es lo mejor para mí, es lo que mi alma necesita.

- Pero Kyle… yo… yo te necesito… yo necesito que te quedes conmigo… yo… yo… había venido a pedirte que por favor seas mi representante de nuevo, que lo volviéramos a intentar… Kyle, te necesito, te extraño… te quiero… y me he dado cuenta que te amo Kyle… Te amo!- ella tapó su rostro con sus pequeñas manos, el dolor que estaba sintiendo le hacía doblarse en dos, era tan intenso, tan profundo… era como que si surgiera de sus propias entrañas- Kyle!... no me hagas esto por favor! KYLE! No entiendes lo que significas para mi? Kyle… Kyle!

-BASTA! – no era la voz de Kyle la que la hizo callar… era Lena… por primera vez en su vida hizo escuchar su voz – BASTA! Escúchate niña! Escucha lo que estás diciendo… en lo único que piensas es en tu persona, solo eso… BASTA NIÑA! Abre tus ojos querida… abre tus ojos y tu corazón! Soy culpable en parte por como eres, durante años dejé que nos manejaras a tu antojo y siempre puse tu felicidad por encima incluso de la felicidad de mi hijo… pero esto es suficiente… es hora de que comiences a dar, a entregarte de corazón y alma a las necesidades de quienes te rodean… es hora de escuchar y no solo de hablar…

- Tía porqué me dices eso? No entiendo! Yo, yo…- Minmay cada vez se perturba más y la sensación de vacío se incrementa- Yo los quiero mucho a todos ustedes, son mi familia y lo principal para mi… yo – no pudo terminar de hablar, su tío la interrumpió

- Te creo Minmay y pienso que todos los que acá estamos presente también pensamos que es así, pero con saberlo no alcanza, hay que sentirlo, hay que demostrarle al los otros lo que realmente significa… no alcanza con decirlo… hace cuantos meses que no tenemos noticias tuyas? Y siempre hemos sido nosotros quienes te hemos llamado para ver como estabas… siempre hemos sido nosotros los que hemos estado ahí contigo en los malos momentos, pero en cuanto te sientes recuperada te alejas y actúas como si tu hubieras olvidado que existimos… Te quiero como si fueras una hija mía querida y me arrepiento de corazón el no haberte criado de una mejor manera… el no haber puesto los límites necesarios cuando era el tiempo… Ahora, ahora estás solo en tus manos el madurar y crecer… nosotros nada podemos hacer, excepto ofrecerte un abrazo cariñoso, una cama y un plato de comida… pero no permitiré que esta familia viva a tus saltos y deseos nunca más querida… nunca más… es hora de imponer los límites.

- Lo has logrado Kyle… has puesto a los Tíos en mi contra… espero que seas feliz, me has quitado la única familia que tenía- Minmay se paró de su sillón y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta, pero fue interrumpida por la voz de Kyle.

- No huyas de la verdad Minmay… quédate esta noche con nosotros, mejor dicho quédate con y en la familia, tú necesitas de contención y ellos necesitan de esa hija que alguna vez tuvieron y que ambos en nuestro ciego egoísmo le arrebatamos… quédate esta noche Minmay, vuelve a vivir aunque más no sea por unas horas en tu viejo cuarto, con tus viejos recuerdos de otros tiempos que hoy te parecen lejanos y quizás como si no te pertenecieran… quédate esta noche Minmay y comparte conmigo mi última cena en casa… por una vez en la vida no pienses en lo que deseas sino en la felicidad que puedes darle a otra persona cumpliendo con su deseo… quiero que te quedes… concédeme ese deseo, es lo único que te pido… en recuerdo de los buenos momentos compartidos, en recuerdo del amor que alguna vez sentimos antes que lo envenenáramos. Por favor…- y los ojos negros y profundos de él, se encontraron con los ojos llorosos de ella y sus almas en ese instante se perdonaron.

- Me quedo Kyle… me quedo.

………………………………………………………………………………………….....

-Te estaba esperando Kyle- una voz le habló desde la oscuridad profunda y cerrada de una cueva- te has demorado un poco más de lo que pensaba pero aquí estas, todos estos años esperando por ti y por fin has regresado- de la boca de la cueva surge la figura de un viejo, los largos cabellos blancos estaban pulcramente peinados y limpios- mi querido discípulo ha acudido a mi llamado, una nueva bendición en mi agostada vida, no puedo estar más feliz. Ven Kyle, rompamos las tradiciones y dame un abrazo hace tanto tiempo que estoy aquí esperando por ti.

El joven cerró los escasos metros que lo separaban de su maestro, después de tantos años lo volvía a ver, pero esa era una sorpresa que la vida le había estado guardando… el volvía pero para reencontrarse con los recuerdos de su vida en ese templo, en ese lugar sagrado… en ningún momento imaginó que en las ruinas encontraría a quien fuera su antiguo maestro, más encima esperando por él… su mente no lograba entender como después de la terrible guerra, de la terrible masacre zentraedi él había logrado sobrevivir pero ahí estaba, más viejo, más gastado, más añoso, más sabio… y había estado esperando por él… abrazó con sincero cariño al viejo y lloró, lloró por todo lo vivido, lloró por lo no vivido… lloró por sus ilusiones rotas y por las nuevas esperanzas… lloró por su pasado y por ese futuro que nunca lograría vivir… lloró de tristeza, de alegría, de emoción… lloró y con sus lágrimas su alma se iba limpiando, el peregrinaje lo había preparado para este reencuentro, regenerando su alma…

- Maestro… no puedo creer esto… no puedo creer que esté acá! Pareciera ser un sueño. Maestro no imagino la sorpresa que acaba de regalarme, la felicidad invade mi alma…- mientras le hablaba no podía dejar de mirarlo y sonreír, no solo con su rostro sino también su espíritu sonreía – Maestro!

- Este camino solo fue el comienzo de tu verdadero camino, necesitabas recorrer tantos kilómetros para así ir liberándote de todas las malas energías que habías acumulado en estos años, necesitabas reencontrarte. Tenías que perderte para encontrarte… tenías que olvidarte para hallarte… tenías que crecer, madurar, transmutar tu esencia en una nueva, aquella que te permita ser un nuevo ser. Kyle estás dispuesto a iniciar este nuevo camino? Eres libre de tomarlo.- el viejo maestro en sus añejosas manos sostenía las tibias manos de Kyle y los ojos verdes del viejo sostenían con afecto la triste mirada de ese hombre que había partido como un joven-niño y que hoy regresaba- Estás dispuesto?

- Si maestro, lo estoy… creo que toda mi vida hasta este momento ha sido una preparación para lo que hoy comienza- un nuevo brillo ilumina sus ojos, el verde de la mirada que lo interroga le hace recordar a Lisa e interiormente le deseó que estuviera bien- Si maestro, acá estoy… su alumno ha regresado.

El sol se puso en el horizonte montañoso y tiñó de colores rojizos el cielo… las nubes se sonrojaron, el viento movió con suavidad las hojas de los sauces y las aves nocturnas dejaron escuchar sus trinos… una vez más el equilibrio se había recobrado a costa de muchos sacrificios, de muchas lágrimas, de mucho dolor… como si fuera un nacimiento la vida había dado a luz un nuevo comienzo.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Capítulo 5: Cerrando el círculo

- La guerra ha terminado… después de tantos años luchando y peleando por fin este planeta disfrutará de la tan ansiada paz, la paz que se logró a través de sucesivas guerras… la paz… pareciera que esa palabra ha sido borrada de nuestro lenguaje… paz… Es esto realidad? Nunca pensé que lograría vivir hasta este nuevo amanecer… - un viejo hablaba consigo mismo mientras en el horizonte el sol se escondía… tantos años, tanto esfuerzo… había pasado por tanto que ya ni siquiera su edad recordaba… los huesos le dolían, la vista le estaba fallando, pero ese fuego interno que siempre lo alimentó aún seguía ahí palpitando, brillando y eran en sus ojos rebeldes que se manifestaba… una ráfaga de viento le mueve los platinados cabellos, pese a la edad aún son abundantes y largos… el viento trae consigo jóvenes voces – Ah… la juventud nunca cambiará… ahí vienen, gritando, cantando, no sabiendo que este es un terreno sagrado.

Con mucha lentitud se levanta de su piedra en donde había estado sentado meditando primero, luego recordando y por último pensando… sus añosas piernas apenas le permiten caminar, y si no fuera por el gastado bastón pocos serían los pasos que ese cuerpo cansado podría dar… se dirige al primitivo refugio rogando no ser descubierto, no tiene intenciones de hablar con nadie, ese tiempo había ya acabado, ahora él estaba inmerso en su recuerdos y pensamientos, no necesitaba a nadie, excepto a su discípula, la que se preocupaba siempre de sus necesidades… sin embargo el viejo no logró su cometido ya que en la puerta del refugio su discípula y esos jóvenes cuyas voces lo habían sacado de sus pensamientos se encontraban esperándolo… suspiró profundo, levantó los hombros con el resto de energía que le quedaba y con mucho esfuerzo logró llegar y sin siquiera saludar a nadie entró a su refugio… antes de hablar necesitaba juntar fuerzas… necesitaba recordar… Mientras tanto afuera, si discípula se apresta a preparar la cena para todos, sabiendo que esos jóvenes recién llegados deberían de venir con hambre… sabía que su maestro estaba cansado y que su energía, pese a todo, se estaba agotando… sabía que iba a compartir su historia con esos muchachos como tantas veces lo había hecho con ella… sabía que quizás esta vez sería su última vez y que se dormiría pero esta vez para siempre y entonces ella tendría que cumplir con su promesa, enterrarlo junto aquellos que ahí estaban, junto a aquellos que pocos recordaban… aquellos que alguna vez fueron héroes y que hoy son mitos, recuerdos que poco a poco se olvidaban… ella quizás la última meltrandi pura cumpliría con el deseo de un personaje mítico de la Primera Guerra… Lyn Kyle, el pacifista.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

-Hey… mujer de cabello verde… - ante al autismo de la mencionada el joven de rojos cabellos la vuelve a llamar tocándole el hombro – Hey! Te estoy hablando! – la joven de verdes cabellos se gira sobre sí misma para quedar frente a frente con el molesto joven… nada le dijo, solo lo miró con esos ojos verde de hielo – Eh… perdón, no quiero molestarte… quería preguntarte quién es ese viejo que ni siquiera nos miró… y darte las gracias por tu invitación… y si te causamos molestia, pues no te preocupes seguiremos nuestro camino – la mujer suavizó la mirada, se percató que después de todo los jóvenes eran eso, solo jóvenes y por ende poco o nada comprendían el lento vivir de los viejos y ella después de tantos años se había adaptado a ese vivir no sin sufrir muchos conflictos.

- No son una molestia, todos ustedes son invitados a quedarse el tiempo que consideren necesario, además después que hablen con El Maestro de seguro que una noche no les será suficiente… de eso estoy totalmente convencida, ustedes hoy no lo saben, pero si están acá, es por una razón… inconcientemente respondieron a un llamado oculto, algo los atrajo hasta acá y en breve lo descubrirán… solo tienen que esperar y preparar sus mentes y corazones… quédense en la hoguera, yo preparé la cena… El Maestro saldrá cuando así lo considere… por ahora descansen y recuperen sus fuerzas – la mujer se alejó del grupo e ingresó al refugio, en la oscuridad distinguió al viejo recostado en su camastro, su kimono apenas se movía con la tenue respiración… ella sonrió con cariño, después de todo él era lo más cercano a una familia que había tenido jamás… en realidad él era su familia e interiormente sabía que en muy poco tiempo él ya no estaría más físicamente, dando un suspiro profundo, tomó sus armas y salió del refugio… era la hora de buscar la cena…

- Muchachos – dijo cuando salió del refugio – en un rato regreso, si ustedes quieren pueden ir preparando el fuego, poner a hervir el agua… ahí hay unas papas y unas zanahorias… y también unas verduras… una ayuda no me vendría nada mal – y prácticamente desapareció entre los árboles, como si se hubiese mimetizado en ellos.

- Bien – el muchacho de rojos cabellos habló… a todas luces parecía que él era el líder del grupo – ayudemos a la mujer, ah! Y por favor, nada de comer como animales! A comer lo que nos den como si fuera el manjar más rico del universo… ok? – el resto del grupo asintió con una sonrisa… siempre el mismo preocupado… - A ver… vamos a ver… Zoe, te encargas de buscar agua… escucho por acá cerca el murmullo de un arroyo, no te va a costar trabajo encontrarlo – apenas lo dijo la muchacha de cabello corto y esbelto cuerpo tomó un par de ollas y partió rumbo al origen de ese murmullo – Mark empieza a pelar las papas y las zanahorias; Tony ayúdalo con eso, si? – le dijo mirando al muchacho que se encontraba con la mirada perdida en el horizonte… el soñador siempre estaba así, cerca de ellos pero con su mente siempre muy lejos, como tratando de encontrar vaya a saber uno que cosas en el horizonte – Serena, Ariela pueden ver un poco la huerta y sacar algunas plantas… una ensalada no nos vendría para nada mal.

- Y que hará mi hermanito? – interrogó Ariela, con un cabello del mismo rojo que Ben.

- Buscaré algo de frutas, en el camino hasta acá ví unos cuantos árboles con frutas… veré si son comestibles… después de tantos días una rica comida natural sería algo perfecto para nuestros cuerpos….

Cada uno partió a cumplir su misión… desde dentro del refugio el viejo solo sonrió, ellos no lo sabían pero sí que eran especiales… ellos estaban buscando su historia y él sabía un pedazo de esa historia e iba ayudarlos… quizás había vivido todos esos años por esa razón, para ayudar a un grupo de jóvenes a encontrar un pedazo de su pasado, un pasado que poco a poco se había estado olvidando… un pasado con mucho dolor…

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Al cabo de un buen tiempo, poco a poco los jóvenes regresaron al refugio portando aquello que habían ido a buscar, el fuego estaba listo y habían preparado tres hogueras diferentes; casi de una manera sincronizada Andy, la meltrandi de verdes cabellos, llega con la cena, esa noche iba a ser especial y por lo tanto cazó unas cuantas aves… al llegar al refugio se sorprendió al comprobar lo organizado del grupo y como estaba todo en marcha… el sol ya había desaparecido y el viento frío estaba comenzando a sentirse. Sin decir palabras preparó las aves, las puso en la estaca sobre el fuego y comenzó a cocinarlas… esa noche iba a ser especial… y en el fuego vio un pedazo de su historia.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Corría, corría por el bosque perseguida… corría, corría por su vida, tenía miedo, sentía el corazón palpitar como si fuera a salirse de su pecho… el miedo le hacía seguir corriendo pese al dolor, pese a las lágrimas… las piernas estaban todas raspadas, golpeadas, la cara arañada por las rebeldes lágrimas, pero nada la detenía, tenía que seguir huyendo de aquellos locos delirantes, de aquellos que habían matado a su familia… la guerra hacía años que había terminado, ella había nacido en tiempos de paz, pero la sociedad estaba olvidando esos negros tiempos, era la forma de sanar las heridas, de resurgir … pero pese a todo, pese a las terribles pérdidas, la incomprensión estaba surgiendo… y en cierta manera una nueva cacería de brujas se había iniciado… ella era una meltrandi pura, generación tras generación desde aquellos años Post Primera Guerra Robotech por una rara decisión sus antecesores decidieron mantenerse puros, sin mezclarse con los humanos… al principio porque estaban bajo el mando de Azonia y Khyron y todo contacto con los humanos era condenado con la muerte… en esos tiempos su tatarabuela conoció al padre de su hija, Grel, sin embargo él nunca se enteró que iba a ser padre, él murió junto a sus líderes en ese ataque suicida a ciudad Macross. Lía se quedó con unos pocos zentraedis en la base perdida en el Amazonas, un grupo reducido iba a quedarse esperando los resultados de ese ataque… ataque que fue exitoso y a la vez desastroso y ellos quedaron sin líderes, olvidados por el mundo… y desde lo profundo de la selva que se había regenerado comenzaron a crecer y a extenderse… y el odio original hacia esa raza considerada inferior se transformó en admiración… poco a poco el grupo original comenzó a variar, recibía nuevos habitantes y a la vez algunos iniciaban su viaje al resto del planeta, algunos regresaban y de otros nunca más se volvía a tener noticias. Lía se había convertido en la gobernadora de esa comunidad zentraedi y si hija Greia se convirtió en la luz de sus ojos… en esos años de post-guerra una pareja diferente llegó a su aldea, una pareja con mucha tristeza en sus ojos y un profundo dolor en sus corazones… Lía se enamoró perdidamente de ese muchacho de negros ojos de quien nunca más supo nada y vivió el resto de su vida recordando a ese hombre… Cuando Lía murió su hija Greia, con solo 20 años inició su camino al mundo exterior en compañía de Adam, su compañero de vida… ellos huían de la cacería que los Maestros de la Robotecnia habían iniciado, al llegar a la Tierra buscaban no solo la Flor de la Vida sino fuerza de trabajo y desde siempre los Zentraedis habían sido su principal fuente, sin embargo estos nuevos zentraedis, los que habían nacido en la Tierra no deseaban ser juguetes en manos de otros, ellos eran una nueva raza. Greia y Adam se establecieron un paraje prácticamente olvidado en el sur de lo que había sido el continente sudamericano y en esa tierra olvidada y alejada de la guerra nació Dy, su abuela. La historia de Dy estuvo llena de avatares, siendo una jóven los invids llegaron a la Tierra e hicieron de toda ella un lugar peligroso… sus padres fueron tomados como esclavos y ella se salvó de milagro… como tantos otros se unió a un grupo que viajaba al punto reflex, pertenecía a los rebeldes que luchaba contra los invids y estuvo a punto de perder su vida un millón de veces en el largo camino a ese lugar donde el combate final se iba a librar… en ese camino pasaron por la que había sido la aldea de su abuela y conoció a Fred, un zentraedi puro como ella, Fred se convirtió en su compañero, en su pareja, luego de la gran batalla final en la cual los invids dejaron el planeta Dy le comunicó a Fred que iban a ser padres, que un nuevo ser se estaba gestando en ella… el milagro de la vida una vez más se producía. Meses después May, mi madre, nació… una bebita de verdes cabellos, como el de todas las mujeres de mi familia. Al cabo de unos años el espíritu inquieto de ellos los llevó a emigrar, las lejanas tierras de oriente estaba esperando por ellos… además sabían que en esas tierras una colonia zentraedi había permanecido y sobrevivido a las dos grandes guerras. En esa colonia encontraron la estabilidad que necesitaban y la paz… al menos por unos años… al menos hasta que yo nací. A medida que los años pasaban, el original sentimiento de inclusión de todos los sobrevivientes a las diferentes guerras dio paso a uno de exclusión, y eso a la persecución…

- Brujas! Brujas! A quemarlas! A matarlas! – la turba enfurecida golpeaba la puerta de su casa – Brujas! Malditas! Zentraedis! – May y Dy no podían creer lo que estaban viviendo… eso no podía ser cierto, después de años de vivir con ellos y entre ellos lo que estaban experimentando no lo podían aceptar…

- May… no creo que logremos resolver este problema – los ojos tristes de Dy decían algo más – tenemos que hacer algo para salvar a Andy… vamos a tener que resistir acá y que Andy huya de este lugar… es la única opción.

- Madre… - May miraba alternativamente a su hija y a su madre, buscando otra solución, el hecho de dejarla sola a su niña no le parecía una opción – pero Madre, ella es tan chica, es apenas una niña! Y dejarla sola… no… no puedo… - las lágrimas colmaron los ojos de May y comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas… el dolor le perforaba el pecho…

- May, es la única opción y lo sabes… si queremos que Andy viva ambas debemos quedarnos acá y tratar de resistir lo más posible… de ello depende que ella lo logre… May, hay que hacerlo… prepara a tu hija, despídete de ella… y no te preocupes porque tiene un futuro por delante y tampoco es tan niña… a su edad yo pasé por algo similar y logré sobrevivir… vamos!

Desde el fondo de la habitación yo observaba y escuchaba el diálogo… no, no quería que eso pasara… dejarlas, abandonarlas, saber que ellas morirán para que yo viva… no, quería quedarme con ellas, quería morir junto a ellas…

- Andy! Ven acá… tienes que irte, tienes que salvar tu vida… nosotras haremos todo lo posible para que logres marcar una considerable distancia… tienes que vivir querida, tienes que salvarte, tienes que luchar por tu vida para que así prolongues nuestra historia… Andy, miráme… vive… -abrazándola fuertemente se aleja de ella para reforzar la puerta… luego busca un libro ajado y gastado, lo guarda en una bolsa y luego en la mochila que acompañará a su nieta; mientras ella le prepara algunas provisiones mi madre quien se despide…

- Hija, Andy… solo quiero decirte que te quiero, que eres el sol de mis ojos… y que soñé con un futuro en el que no tuvieras que vivir esto… pero como ves, algunos sueños no se convierten en realidad… Ahora, hija, tienes que salvarte, tienes que luchar por tus sueños y vivir… acuérdate siempre de nosotras hija… y vive… VIVE!

- Hora de irse, May… hora de salir… Andy, es la hora…

Con lágrimas en los ojos y el corazón en un puño salí por el sótano… mamá y la abuela tan previsoras habían hecho la casa con esa salida oculta, quizás en sus corazones sabían que esa nueva ola de violencia iba a aparecer… Abrazándolas fuertemente, besándolas y llorando partí… dejando en esa sala a oscuras mi corazón, mis sueños… mi vida… escapé… sin embargo la furia de esas personas no me iban a dejar tranquilas, al cabo de unas horas escuché el ruido de la persecución y supe que estaba en problemas, comencé a correr y correr… el miedo me impulsaba y me daba la fuerzas necesarias… el miedo me llevaba… y ahí estaba, en medio del bosque la sobra negra del monje me tocó el alma y los ojos negros de ese hombre canoso de largos cabellos me atraparon, dejé de correr, dejé de escapar y sin saber porqué supe que estaba segura con él… mi abuela y mi madre se sacrificaron por mí, y ese hombre diferente me ocultó de la persecución y me salvó… ese monje se convirtió en mi Maestro y un día descubrí que había sido el amor de mi antecesora… sus ojos negros cargados de tristeza no habían cambiado… los años habían pasado y la cara estaba marcada por el tiempo, pero sus ojos, sus ojos no habían cambiado.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

El fuego crepitaba trayéndola de regreso al día de hoy, la carne asada estaba casi lista, el olor llegaba a sus sentidos y a la de los otros comensales… en la puerta del refugio la figura del viejo maestro se recortó.

- A comer – sentenció Andy y una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios al descubrir que el viejo se acercó solo al grupo, uniéndose silenciosamente en torno a la hoguera.

Primero sirvió al Maestro y luego al resto de los muchachos, Ben se encargó de pasar las papas y Ariela las ensaldas… la cena transcurría en silencio, con algunos comentarios entre ellos entre susurros hasta que el silencio se vio interrumpido cuando el Maestro comenzó a hablar… sin quitar la mirada de las llamas del fuego.

- Hace muchos, muchos años atrás, cuando la Tierra era diferente, cuando las guerras asolaban las familias pero eran guerras entre países, entre ideologías… entre hermanos de una misma raza… esa fue la realidad del tierra en que nací, en la que crecí hasta que el SDF1 llegó y la historia cambió, a partir de ese momento la guerra sería contra otras cultura, con culturas provenientes del espacio… y así en torno al SDF1 en una isla remota del Pacífico el nuevo futuro de la humanidad comenzó a tejerse, de una manera casi misteriosa e incomprensible… y así como el de las historias de vida de diferentes personas… - Nadie hablaba todos estaban pendientes de cada palabra del viejo Maestro, él no les hablaba directamente a ellos, le hablaba al fuego como si en sus llamas encontrara esas imágenes que lo llevaran al pasado – y aunque ustedes le cueste creerlo si ustedes están hoy aquí – y por primera vez miró a cada uno de los muchachos con esos ojos tristes y profundos – es por esos misteriosos hilos de la vida que se entrecruzan y entrelazan una y otra vez… ustedes están acá buscando respuestas, conocimiento, y yo… yo estoy aquí para contestar algunas de sus preguntas… estoy para transmitirle la memoria de una humanidad que ha desaparecido… estoy acá para contarles la historia de los héroes, de aquellos héroes que hoy se han convertido en mito… la historia de la Almirante Lisa Hayes y su compañero de toda la vida el Almirante Hunter… la historia de una personita muy especial que cambió el curso de la primera guerra y mi historia, enlazada a la de todos ellos… y junto con estas historias las de tantos héroes que hoy son anónimos… - guardó silencio, como buceando en sus recuerdo y acomodando las historias… los muchachos no podían dejar de mirarlo… el viaje había respondido en una necesidad de todos ellos por conocer el mundo, por conocer su historia…

Y así comenzó a relatarles la historia de la Primera Guerra, los años que aquellos héroes vivieron en el espacio, el regreso a la Tierra, los problemas que tuvieron que enfrentar… la última gran batalla… como la vida se reinició después de la destrucción total, la lenta recuperación… Los nuevos problemas con los zentraedis rivales, Andy no pudo evitar que una lágrima se escapara al recordar la historia de su propia familia, esa lágrima no pasó desapercibida ni al maestro ni al joven Tony quien desde el primer momento sintió una extraña fascinación con esa mujer de verdes cabellos y mirada de fuego. El viejo les siguió contando sobre esos años difíciles de la reconstrucción focalizándose en las historias de Lisa, Rick, Minmay y Kyle, en como sus historias se entrecruzaron de formas casi tragicómicas. Volvió a quedarse en silencio, recuperando las fuerzas ya que el recordar lo agotaba…

- Maestro – dijo Serena con la mirada fija en el viejo maestro – y que pasó con el Almirante Hunter y la Almirante Hayes… ella casada con Kyle…

El viejo fijó su mirada en los increíbles ojos verde esmeralda de Zoe, sus largos cabellos del color de la mies madura… desde el primer momento en que la vio lo supo, ahora iba a comprobar si ella también lo sabía…

- Cuéntales tú, la historia de tu familia… cuéntales que pasó con esa pareja increíble… es la hora que cuentes la historia de tu familia…

Zoe no salía de su asombro… qué le estaba diciendo el viejo? Acaso él sabía quien era ella? Lo dudaba, nadie en este mundo sabía quien era. El negro de los ojos del maestro la hechizaba, la cautivaba, sacaba de sus más profundos rincones esos recuerdos casi olvidados… Qué le hacía ese viejo? Porqué le producía esas sensaciones? Acaso era un recuerdo genético? Sin saberlo ladeo su cabeza sobre un costado mostrando el blanco cuello, perfecto como si fuera una columna, el largo cabello se deslizó hacia ese costado y su perfil se destacó… la semejanza era innegable, de no saber sobre su muerte el maestro hubiese jurado que ella estaba ahí, una vez más… que lo había ido a buscar… lo miraba como hipnotizado…

- Cómo te llamas niña? – el viejo le habló directamente a la joven, fijando su ojos negros en los verdes ojos de ella.

- Zoe – contestó sin poder quitar su mirada de los ojos de él

- Zoe… - la llamó el Maestro tomándola de la mano- tienes que contar tu historia, tienes que dejar fluir esos recuerdos que tienes encerrados, déjate llevar… - la joven cerrando los ojos comenzó a ver en su interior diferentes imágenes como proyectadas… esos no eran sus recuerdos, esa no era ella, sin embargo el parecido era innegable y casi atemorizante – Zoe, cuenta que pasó luego de esa noche trágica – repitió el Maestro – Habla…

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

La historia de Rick y Lisa antes de partir y después de la boda fallida

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Zoe terminó de hablar y abrió sus verdes ojos con lágrimas en ellos… esa era la historia de su familia, casi olvidada… ni siquiera ella sabía lo que acaba de contar, quizás estaba guardada en lo profundo de sus genes… Zoe lo miró al Maestro identificándolo, reconociéndolo.

- Es todo lo que recuerdo de ellos- dijo mientras secaba con sus manos las rebeldes lágrimas que se le habían escapado al recordar un pasado que no era suyo, pero que lo sentía como suyo.

- Zoe – la volvió a llamar el viejo con una dulzura increíble – tu historia aún no ha terminado… todavía tienes algo que conocer, pero eso será mañana…- el silencio se adueñó nuevamente del lugar, ninguno de ellos hablaba, todos estaban dentro de sí mismos recapacitando sobre lo que habían escuchado… recordando esa historia casi olvidada; pasado unos minutos el viejo volvió a hablar- Ellos están muy cerca de aquí, ellos fueron enterrados junto con los que suyos – volvió a quedarse en silencio al recordar ese triste momento en el cual primero Rick y luego Lisa dejaron la Tierra, y esta vez para siempre.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Recuerdo de la muerte de Rick y Lisa…

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Todos los presentes sin excepción lloraban… al escuchar el relato del viejo pudieron sentir la angustia y la pérdida de esas personas tan especiales… cada uno recordó a quienes ya no estaban en sus vidas. Andy se dejó abrazar por el joven Tony, necesitaba sentir un poco de calor, de compañía… Ben y Ariela se miraron y recordaron a sus abuelos, más a su abuela que se abuelo, la que siempre se mantuvo esperando a ese hombre a quien amó al punto de quedarse en la Tierra y no partir con la Regis, ellos eran los nietos de la primera invid humana que amó a un humano, su madre era hija de ese amor que se tuvieron… Scott Bernard era su abuelo, sin embargo a él nunca lo conocieron… sin siquiera saber que tendría una hija partió en busca del SDF3 y de los Almirantes, sonrieron al unísono al conocer la historia de esas dos personas que indirectamente marcaron la historia de su familia… las historias estaban íntimamente entrelazadas.

- Y de Minmay? Qué se sabe de ella?- preguntó Tony… Minmay era un nombre conocido para él, su abuelo lo arrullaba al son de las baladas de esa antigua cantante de la que solo el nombre quedaba… su abuelo le había contado sobre como él se disfrazaba de mujer y la imitaba… su abuelo, Lancer, el cantante que enamoró a Sea, su abuela… Minmay ese nombre para él tenía magia y olía a su querido abuelo.

El viejo suspiró… pese a todo el tiempo transcurrido su nombre aún le producía cierto dolor inquietante en su pecho… no, el tiempo todo lo cura, pero no borra el recuerdo de un gran amor… y ella fue su gran amor.

- Nada sé de ella – murmuró más para sí mismo que para el resto del grupo y al decir eso una lágrima se resbaló por su mejilla – lo único que sé es lo que Lisa me dijo, que ella desapareció en una de las batallas y que nunca más supieron nada de ella… quien sabe, a lo mejor sí encontró su verdadero amor… a lo mejor sí resolvió sus problemas, sus dudas, sus temores… quiero creer que así es, que ella encontró la paz, que ella encontró su camino – la mirada una vez más se fijó en el fuego y la imagen de una Minmay niña sonriéndole mientras le guiñaba un ojo se dibujó en el humo que ascendía al cielo – Minmay – murmuró nuevamente.

El silencio nuevamente se adueñó de todos los presentes, todos y cada uno pensaba, recordaba, imaginaba… algunos bostezaron, la noche estaba muy avanzada y tocaba con sus fríos dedos a los presentes… Andy sintió un escalofrío y tembló, el percatarse de su repentino movimiento Tony la abrazó aún más fuerte, tratando de transmitirle su propio calor. En esa noche fría, Andy agradeció la presencia de ese joven y Tony sintió que ese era el lugar correcto y como nunca se sintió haciendo lo que debía.

- Maestro – le habló con mucha dulzura en su voz – es hora de irse a dormir… el frío comienza a sentirse… además ha sido un día por demás ajetreado – diciendo esas últimas palabras se incorporó y al hacerlo Tony sintió una punzada de dolor… Qué era ese sentimiento?

- Si, creo que es hora de que descanse – tomó con cariño las manos de su discípula y se incorporó no sin dificultades… los años eran muchos y su cuerpo le estaba diciendo que cada día que pasaba le dolía- vamos hija, hora de descansar – y se dejó llevar por ella al primitivo refugio, la joven acomodó su cama y él se recostó en ella; Andy lo arropó y como nunca el se dejó mimar, quizás esa era su última noche… su corazón le decía que así podía ser y la siempre pendiente Andy se estaba percatando de esos sutiles cambios.

- Nos vemos mañana Maestro – se despidió con ternura dejándole un beso en la frente arrugada del viejo y al incorporarse le sonrió sinceramente.

- Hasta mañana querida… hasta siempre… que descanses bien y encuentra tu destino… permítete sentir y vive cada sentimiento- lentamente cerró los ojos como si los párpados le pesaran.

- Que descanse Maestro…

- No tengo nada más que enseñarte Andy… tu entrenamiento ha terminado, ya no eres más mi discípula… eres totalmente libre – habló sin abrir los ojos, estaba demasiado cansado como para hacer ese esfuerzo.

- Siempre seré su discípula – contestó Andy tragándose las lágrimas, cuando así hablaba la hacía sentir que ese momento que no quería ni siquiera pensar se acercaba a pasos agigantados- y estaré a su lado hasta el último momento, no lo dejaré… - volvió al lado del viejo y sin pensarlo lo abrazó muy fuerte. Se sentía como él que había sido un cuerpo joven y fuerte se había consumido lentamente y cada vez más… ella había visto como ese fuego que creyó inextinguible poco a poco se iba apagando.

- Vuelve a la hoguera niña… ahí fuera un nuevo camino te está esperando… - la respiración se hizo acompasada indicándole que el sueño lo había vencido.

- Te quiero mucho Kyle… - y Andy salió del refugio volviendo a la hoguera… los jóvenes se habían abrigado con unas mantas, pero permanecían en torno al fuego hablando. Se acercó en silencio al grupo quedando cerca de Tony, él se acercó más a ella y la cubrió con su manta… el frío se estaba haciendo sentir, pero además necesitaba sentir el cuerpo de ella pegado al suyo, necesitaba sentir esa energía que lo hacía sentir completo, entero… ella no opuso resistencia, todo lo contrario… apoyó su espalda y su cabeza en el pecho de él y cerró los ojos… por primera vez en mucho tiempo se dejó proteger… suspirando profundo aflojó sus hombros dejando escapar sus tensiones.

- No sé porqué estamos acá… qué ha sido lo que nos trajo a este paraje olvidado y casi prohibido – Mark habló mirando alternativamente a cada uno de sus compañeros.

- Quizás el que tengamos que conocer ese pasado del que casi no se habla – Serena fue la que contestó y los demás asintieron.

- A lo mejor fue para que nos reencontremos con nuestras raíces… quizás para que fortalezcamos el vínculo entre nosotros… no?- fue Zoe la que continuó con el diálogo.

- Mmm creo que es todo eso y algo más… creo que quizás estos días son el inicio de un nuevo período… quizás nosotros somos parte de un nuevo comienzo- replicó Serena nuevamente.

- Cómo se conocieron todos ustedes? – preguntó Andy.

Se miraron entre sí… las miradas se entrecruzaron y luego todos miraron el fuego con un dejo de tristeza, fue Ariela quien habló.

- Fue Ariel, nuestra abuela, la que nos impulsó a buscar a recorrer la Tierra… antes de morir nos dijo que buscáramos el origen y que de esa manera nos íbamos a encontrar a nosotros mismos y a nuestro camino. Cuando ella murió todas las familias que habían luchado codo a codo en la Tercera Guerra Robotech con la abuela vinieron a su ceremonia y ahí coincidimos todos nosotros y Zoe vino con Mark ya que estudian juntos. En una cena todos juntos Ben les dijo que él y yo nos iríamos a buscar el inicio sin siquiera saber muy bien que significaba y al instante Zoe dijo que iría con nosotros, por lo tanto Mark también confirmó su presencia. En la mañana siguiente cuando estábamos preparando las motos para iniciar el viaje vimos con sorpresa como Tony y Serena se sumaban al grupo… Habíamos refundado el grupo, pero esta vez no íbamos a punto de combate, esta vez íbamos a buscarnos, a encontrarnos- el resto del grupo afirmaba las palabras de Ariela.

- Y así fue como llegaron hasta acá… luego de meses de experiencias que los fortalecieron como grupo humano… es increíble, ustedes están buscando el origen y acá lo van a encontrar…

A lo lejos el sol comenzaba a teñir el cielo… el amanecer estaba cercano, mejor descansaban un poco antes de iniciar un nuevo día, buscaron sus bolsas de dormir, las dispusieron en torno al fuego y descansaron, descansaron sus cuerpos y sus almas… Andy decidió quedarse con el grupo de los jóvenes y dejar a su Maestro descansar a solas…

Cuando todos estaban dormidos una ráfaga de frío viento movió las hojas de los árboles que custodiaban sus sueños… Andy cambió su posición murmurando algo entre sueños, Tony la volvió a abrazar mientras que Ariela y Ben se incorporaron, al ver que todo estaba en orden y en paz volvieron a dormirse… mientras tanto en el refugio el viejo recibía una visita no esperada.

- Kyle – dijo la figura sentada al borde del camastro – Kyle, es la hora – el Maestro dio un largo suspiro, profundo, intenso. Detrás de la figura que le hablaba surgió una voz.

- Lisa… que haces aquí – la figura gira sobre si misma y lo mira, pese a su transparencia el verde sus ojos lo cautivaba, como siempre.

- Kyle vine a buscarte… es hora de irnos – mientras le hablaba se incorporaba sonriéndole y dirigiéndose a él, o a esa imagen… a sus espaldas el cuerpo del viejo ya no se movía… ya no respiraba.- Si Kyle, es hora de de partir, vine a buscarte – y parándose a su lado toma la mano semitransparente de él – vamos?

- Vamos – le contesta él con una amplia sonrisa y se sorprende al comprobar que los dolores han desaparecido, que los malestares no se encontraban – en el fondo las imágenes de su Maestro lo está esperando y también está Hunter… y sus padres! Están ahí llamándolo y su hermano poco a poco se acerca a él gritando su nombre- Lisa!- le dice extasiado- ahí están todos! Y me están esperando!

- Así es Kyle… hace largo rato que estamos esperándote… - al pasar junto a los muchachos Lisa se detiene junto a Zoe y la mira con mucho cariño ella es su descendiente directa, a quien no llegó a conocerla.

- Es igual a ti – le dice Kyle al observar lo que llama la atención a Lisa.

- Ella es más bonita que yo – contesta con alegría.

- Adiós pequeña… - le susurra Kyle al oído a Andy – inicia tu nueva vida, has encontrado a tu mitad… déjate llevar mi niña… abre tu corazón. Y tú Tony, cuídala mucho, ella se merece todo y mucho más…ámala y entrégate a ella.- la mano invisible toca a la muchacha de verdes cabellos, a la que durante todos estos años lo acompañó, cuidó y protegió… su discípula.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Desde la lejanía dos figuras, viejas, consumidas observan lo que estaba sucediendo… podían observar como esos dos seres de luz iban a encontrarse con las personas que estaban esperándolo.

- Descansa en paz ahora amigo – dijo la vieja de increíbles ojos verdes, los cuales dejaron escapar una lágrima.

- Si amor, ahora descansa en paz… es increíble como ese hombre se ha comportado durante todos estos años… dista bastante del Kyle que yo conocí – el viejo con cariño pasa su braza por los hombres de la vieja y la atrae a su lado.

- No… a mi no me sorprendió… yo conocí un Kyle que pocos han conocido- lo miró con mucha ternura y afecto, el viejecito frunció la mirada pero al ver la sonrisa de ella la mirada se dulcificó.

- Vamos amor, nos tenemos que ir…

Lentamente ambos viejitos comenzaron a alejarse, caminaban despacio, ella tomada del brazo de él y él cuidando de ella indicándole los desniveles del camino. El viento movía los largos cabellos blancos de ella, él viejecito se detuvo y tomó entre sus manos los blancos cabellos sedosos, apoyándolo en sus mejillas. La viejita acarició el rostro de él, tocando esas marcadas arrugas… todos estos años compartidos, todas las aventuras que habían vivido, todas las lágrimas derramadas, todos los silencios, todas las miradas… en síntesis la vida. A una distancia considerable estaba su casa, una casa reconstruida una y otra vez sobre las ruinas que una y otra guerra dejaba. Al llegar a la casita de blancas paredes y jardines de flores. En la puerta una niñita de negros cabellos e increíbles ojos azules estaba esperándolos y al verlos gritó para dentro de la casa.

- Mamá! Ahí vienen los abuelos! – y dejando la puerta abierta corrió hacia ellos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, marcándose en sus mejillas unos hoyuelos – Abuelos! – los llamó cuando estuvo bien cerca de ellos. Ambos viejos la abrazaron inmenso cariño. Tomándole cada uno una mano a la niña caminaron hacia la casa, en la puerta un joven mujer estaba esperándolos, cabellos negros y ojos de un profundo verde, esbelta y de una sonrisa cautivadora, cuando estuvieron junto a ella la joven les habló.

- Abuelos! Me dejaron muy preocupada! Cómo pueden salir así en la madrugada…

- Ya niña… no nos vengas a retar – el viejo la abrazó con mucho afecto.

- Además fuimos bien cerca, no deberías de preocuparte – le dijo la vieja tomándole la mano.

Los cuatro entraron a la casa, el fuego crepitaba en la chimenea llenando los rincones de la casa con su calidez, estaban en familia, en su casa, con su gente… después de todo, después de todas sus luchas lo habían logrado, habían formado una familia y estaban juntos.

- Ya, podríamos tomar algo caliente, les parece? Sofía acompañándome a la cocina, para preparar el desayuno… - mientras ellas desaparecían rumbo a la cocina, los viejitos se sentaron cerca de la chimenea.

- Te amo – le dijo él mientras acariciaba ese rostro amado, ese rostro que lo acompaño durante todos esos años.

- Nunca olvides que yo te lo dije primero – le contestó ella tomando sus manos en las suyas.

- Nunca te olvides que fui yo quien volví sin siquiera haberme ido… Te amo preciosa… Te amo Hayes.

- Te amo Hunter.

El sol brilla con todo su esplendor fuera, inundando de luz esa parte de la Tierra… en esa zona sagrada se respira paz y dos viejecitos sellan su amor eterno con un beso.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

- Maestro – llama Andy mientras le toca el hombro… interiormente sabe que él no despertará… que su promesa deberá de cumplirse – Maestro- vuelve a repetir tratando de acallar esas voces internas que le dicen la verdad. Sin que ella se de cuenta Tony ingresa al refugio parándose a su lado.

- Él… - no pudo terminar de formular la pregunta, Andy con lágrimas en los ojos se aferró a él y comenzó a llorar para luego completar la frase

- Está muerto Tony… él ha muerto… - y seguía llorando, pero no lloraba por él, lloraba por ella… después de todo él era su familia, fue quien la rescató y la cuidó… la hizo su discípula… él fue como un padre en su vida… lloraba por el vacío que sentía con su ausencia… sentía la angustia de saberse sola a partir de este momento…

-Andy… Andy… mira la paz que tiene en su rostro, y la sonrisa… él ha entregado su alma en paz consigo mismo y con todos… transmite paz…- pasó sus brazos entorno a ella atrayéndola – tranquila Andy, tranquila… no pienses que estás sola.

La joven poco a poco comenzó a tranquilizarse, recordando las palabras de su maestro… él se despidió de ella la noche anterior… él la aventó al viento animándola a volar, levantó sus ojos llorosos para encontrarse con la mirada de ese muchacho que la atraía de una manera que ella no podía explicar.

- Gracias Tony, gracias por estar acá conmigo… voy a preparar al Maestro para enterrarlo junto a los suyos, es lo que me hizo prometer… es por eso que estamos viviendo acá desde hace años…

- Cuenta conmigo Andy… le avisaré a los muchachos de lo que acaba de suceder, y luego vendré a ayudarte a preparar al abuelo, si?

- Yo lo prepararé, pero necesitaré de ustedes para poder enterrarlo… cuando todo esté listo les aviso para poder trasladarlo… Gracias de nuevo- y pese a todo su dolor le dedicó una sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de Tony apurara su paso.

Con mucho respeto y cuidado vistió al viejo maestro con su kimono preferido, peinó sus largos cabellos blancos, mientras hacía cada uno de los pasos lloraba sin cesar y a la vez sonreía porque recordaba todas las enseñanzas vividas, recordaba esos días compartidos, recordaba la vida junto a ese hombre misterioso y de ojos tristes. De su arcón buscó un par de viejas fotos, sabía que él querría tenerlas consigo para la eternidad, una ajada foto de Minmay sonriendo tímidamente a la cámara, la niña de la foto no tendría más de 15 años, y eran tan bella! Otra foto con su familia, la mano cariñosa de la madre sobre el hombro del hijo mayor, su hermano menor sentado en sus piernas y al padre junto a la madre sosteniéndola por la cintura. La tercera foto mostraba a un joven, muy joven maestro con una mujer también muy joven prácticamente idéntica a Zoe, el tiempo había gastado la foto pero igual la belleza de ambos se destacaba, el fondo era la renaciente selva amazónica…

- Vaya, quizás fue en este período que conociste a mi tatarabuela – no pudo evitar la sonrisa que en sus labios se dibujó y ese suspiro que de su pecho se escapó. Siguió revisando las fotos buscando alguna otra que darle para que lleve de recuerdo en ese largo camino de la eternidad encontró un amarillento sobre, y dentro del mismo la de una pareja adulta, de unos 60 años tal vez, con una carta dirigida a él.

_Kyle:_

_Cómo te encuentras mi querido enemigo? Espero que muy bien. Últimamente no hemos tenido noticias tuyas, si ya sé que la tecnología no te simpatiza demasiado y según tus teorías ella es nuestra condena… quizás en lo profundo de mi corazón estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, sin embargo esa misma tecnología que nos ha condenado es aquella que nos salva, pero bueno no te estoy escribiendo para filosofar acerca de lo bueno o malo de la tecnología. Como verás esta carta te llegará por un joven que desea hacer ese camino de búsqueda interior, ha sido un estudiante del colegio en el que trabajo. Es un muchacho brillante pero necesita de orientación y se nota que está buscando ese Norte que ha perdido, es demasiado parecido a ti, sé que lo vas a poder ayudar. Tal como otras veces le he dado las coordenadas del templo, sé que va a llegar, lo que no sé es cuánto se va a demorar! Pero según tu filosofía él va a llegar cuando esté listo para recibir las nuevas enseñanzas… No es así?_

_No tengo muchas novedades por contarte, exceptuando el hecho de que vamos a ser abuelos, sí! Nos puedes imaginar como abuelos? Nuestra querida Claudia, nuestra niña (siempre será una niña para nosotros dos) está embarazada de una niñita… puedes creerlo? Mi querido piloto está como loco, ya sabes como es él… está desesperado, no ve las horas de ver la carita de su nietecita. Por otro lado Roy parece que ha sentado cabeza con una joven, muy bella ella. En muchas cosas me hace recordar al canarito, pero a diferencia de ella tiene muy en claro a quien quiere. Es una joven maestra del colegio que ha comenzado a trabajar este año, una tarde la invité a tomar el té a la casa, sin ninguna intención te lo aclaro, cuando Roy llegó a la casa y la vio se quedó inmediatamente prendado de ella, si hasta el día de hoy me río de él por la cara que tuvo toda la tarde mirándola como embobado… que manera de reírnos con Claudia del pobre Roy (si supiera que te estoy contando esto se enojaría muchísimo, según él no hizo nada de lo que nosotras decimos que hizo, de todas maneras créeme que sí lo hizo). Como verás mi pequeña familia está creciendo, se está expandiendo más y más… parece mentira, no? Después de todos años aún me estremezco al recordar esos meses de angustia y agonía… Ahora, te diste cuenta que ambos cumplimos con lo que nos habíamos prometido? Ambos desaparecimos realmente de la vida que llevábamos, ambos dejamos todo y comenzamos de cero siendo otras personas, dejando nuestras antiguas vidas… Irónico como se dieron las cosas, no te parece? Aún hoy, después de todas las lunas transcurridas, me cuesta hablar de mi piloto como Ben, y a él ni te digo lo que le cuesta decirme María, es como si se le trabara la lengua… Pero bueno, dadas las circunstancias fue lo más sano para ambos. Qué loco, no? Cuando me recuperé del desmayo en la Iglesia estaba en la casa de Rick, con él tomándome la mano y sin moverse de mi lado todas las horas que estuve en ese limbo y llamándome a cada rato para tratar de despertarme… también estaban Max y Miriya con evidente cara de preocupación y angustia, pero a la vez aliviados por vernos a los dos juntos… Max cargaba a la pequeña Dana en sus brazos. Cuando abrí los ojos, Dana gritó mi nombre y comenzó a aplaudir, Rick comenzó a llorar y entre lágrimas me dijo que me amaba, que todos estos meses había estado esperando por mí, que en lo único que había pensando era en como tratar de encontrarme… Si hasta había tomado la decisión de abandonar la RDF en cuanto el proyecto del nuevo VT terminara (después de todo le traspasé responsabilidad al muchacho) para poder salir a buscarme… no me dejó hablar, me dijo tantas cosas… cómo se había sentido, la angustia y la desazón de esos meses sin tener noticias mías… el inusual mutismo de la RDF frente a la desaparición de una de sus figuras emblemáticas… Su vida se transformó en un caos, el cual aumentó por la insistente presencia de Minmay la cual se convirtió en su calvario, en su recordatorio de lo que había perdido… y con lágrimas en los ojos me pidió perdón por todo el dolor que él inconcientemente me había causado. Si tan solo él supiera que al despertar y verlo ahí a mi lado me dí cuenta que lo único que quería era morir a su lado… que nada ni nadie me importaba, que lo único que quería era estar con él y lloré, lloré por todos esos meses de dolor… lloré por él, por mí, por ti… y antes de que yo pudiera decir una sola palabra me dijo que amaba como nunca había amado a nadie y me pidió una nueva oportunidad… Si ya sé que esta historia te la he contado miles de veces, pero últimamente tengo esa necesidad de poner por escrito todos mis recuerdos, de compartirlos… sabiendo que estos recuerdos son los recuerdos de otra persona que en estos momentos está a miles de millones de años luz de distancia, son los recuerdos de Lisa Hayes, la Almirante, no los recuerdos de María Elizabeth Gloval, la maestra de un colegio perdido en las praderas… es de locos esta realidad… cumplimos con el deber y con nuestros sueños pero a costa de dejar de ser quienes éramos… creo que esa fue la expresión más fuerte de nuestro amor; no lo crees así?_

_Cómo te darás cuenta estoy muy verborrágica, espero que disfrute de esta carta un tanto más larga de las habituales… me estoy sonriendo y al hacerlo sé que se me hacen esos hoyuelos que tanto te gustaban cuando estábamos solos recorriendo la Tierra luego de la post-guerra, bueno ahora debo decir después de la primera post-guerra… gracias a Dios hemos sobrevivido a la segunda, el enfrentamiento con los Maestros de la Robotechnia fue realmente difícil, pero no quiero hablar de la guerra sabiendo, mejor dicho sintiendo, que pronto tendremos que vivir una nueva guerra… prepárate Kyle, un nuevo tiempo de conflictos se nos avecina. _

_Cambiando de tema… con Ben (mmmm porque tengo que llamarlo así!) tenemos pensado migrar al Sur del continente… hacer el viaje que hice contigo pero esta vez llegar bien al sur, conocer esa inmensa cordillera, ver los verdes bosques patagónicas y sus llanuras áridas… hay un mundo ahí fuera que está esperando por nosotros y queremos conocerlos antes que todo vuelva a ponerse patas para arriba, así que querido enemigo mío tendrás que ponerte en contacto conmigo por vía electrónica ya que dejaremos la casa… con Ben no paramos de reírnos porque en lugar de que nuestros pichones levanten vuelo del nido somos nosotros los que partimos… nuestros hijos se ríen mucho de nosotros dos diciéndonos que después de estar 20 años asentados en un lugar "las patas nos queman" por salir nuevamente al camino… y te digo algo? TIENEN RAZON! Adoro a mis hijos pero necesito estar nuevamente a solas con mi piloto recorriendo este mundo que una vez defendimos._

_Vuelvo a cambiar de tema… hace un tiempo estuvimos en lo que fue ciudad macross… me refiero a Nueva Macross… la zona está prácticamente inhabitada, salvaje, inhóspita… la vegetación ha cubierto los restos de lo poco que quedaba en pie, la naturaleza es sabia y sabe lo que hace… es que queríamos encontrar el viejo cementerio donde nuestros amigos estaban enterrados y decidimos que es ese lugar en el cual queremos descansar… y pese a todos los años y al trabajo de la naturaleza logramos encontrar las tumbas y dejar en cada una de ellas un ramo de flores silvestres. Quiero ser enterrada en ese lugar… ese es mi lugar… mis hijos ya saben que es eso lo que ambos deseamos. Por si te interesa en otra hoja te mando la foto satelital y las coordenadas exactas, quien te dice que en el futuro no vengas a traernos flores! Para mí flores del campo por favor._

_Bueno Kyle… hora de despedirme… espero que al leer la carta te sientas un poco más cerca de esta familia que no conoces pero de la que formas parte. Te quiero mucho y quisiera verte alguna vez antes de que dejemos este planeta… y no me refiero a un vuelvo interplanetario!. Te dejo un beso muy grande con un abrazo aún más grande si eso es posible… Cuídate mucho y no me maltrates al muchacho, que es medio cabeza dura pero en el fondo es muy bueno… tiene madera de calidad y ya sabes que tengo un buen ojo para eso… tanto en ti como en Ben descubrí de que madera estaban hechos. Bien… todos acá te mandan muchos cariños… no dejes de contactarte con nosotros, si? Hasta la próxima mi amigo… y como te digo siempre SOY FELIZ! Pero no son palabras vacías de verdad soy feliz, inmensamente feliz… ahora hago por mi planeta pero hago desde lo micro, no desde lo macro como antes y esta labor es tan importante como la otra… soy feliz Kyle y pensar que estuve a punto de perderlo todo. Rick acaba de llegar, me despido, ahora sí… hasta el próximo contacto!_

_De tu mejor enemiga, Maria Elizabeth_

Andy terminó de atar los cabos sueltos de las historias… al final Rick y Lisa, aquellos que habían partido en el SDF 3 al espacio exterior, aquellos que habían regresado después del enfrentamiento con los invids y re-organizado la tierra una vez más no eran los verdaderos Rick y Lisa… Ben y María eran ellos… o no? O era al revés? El recuerdo de una conversación entre su maestro y unos viejos que vivían en las cercanía se le vino en la mente… en ella hablaban de clones, del excelente trabajo realizado por Britai y su gente… Era eso, ellos se habían clonado y pasado su historia a sus clones para luego desaparecer y comenzar una nueva vida lejos de la RDF… los viejecitos esos eran ellos! Casi estuvo a punto de correr a buscar a Zoe cuando dentro de sí sintió una voz muy parecida a la de su Maestro diciéndole que no lo haga… que Rick y Lisa estaban muertos y enterrados junto a sus seres queridos, que Ben y María habían sido ellos pero dejaron de serlo… ahora son dos abuelos que viven en ese terreno sagrado esperando su hora. Y ese impulso que la había llevado a casi abrir la puerta y llamar a Zoe se apagó… esa voz tenía la razón, debía dejarlos tranquilos a esos dos dulces abuelitos con quienes tantas veces se cruzó y quienes en más de una ocasión le dijeron que ella era igual a una gran amiga que tuvieron cuando eran jóvenes. Ellos se veían tan bien, tan enamorados… si escucharlos reír, si verlos caminar de la mano, lentamente, cuidadosamente… realmente era envidiable verlos esperar cada atardecer ella con la cabeza plateada en el hombro de él… Ben y María eran eso, una vieja pareja de enamorados… Rick y Lisa era el recuerdo de una juventud perdida. Guardó la carta y la foto de ellos con muchos años menos y la puso junto a las otras bajo las manos de Kyle, luego lo envolvió con sus blancas sábanas, la hora de la despedida había llegado, antes de tapar su cara le dejó un beso en cada mejilla, las cuales estaban fría y una lágrima se quedó por siempre en los labios de él… ese día un capítulo de su vida se cerraba. Se quedó junto a él durante unas horas, recordando y pensando… un poco antes del atardecer (ese era el momento que su maestro más disfrutaba) les dijo a los muchachos que la hora había llegado. Tomando el camastro los muchachos comenzaron a caminar hacia ese cementerio olvidado por la mayoría de los humanos, si bien estaba descuidado algunas tumbas aún podían ser identificadas, especialmente dos de ellas que parecían nuevas. Al pasar frente a ellas Andy se detuvo y habló.

- Zoe – dijo llamando la atención de la joven que caminaba detrás de todos ellos leyendo algunos nombres, nombres que figuraban en sus recuerdos – aquí están ellos, aquí están enterrados Lisa Hayes y Rick Hunter. Después que Lisa murió Rick estuvo viviendo con nosotros un tiempo, solo unos meses… su angustia por haberla perdido fue más fuerte que su corazón, poco a poco se fue consumiendo… de dolor, de tristeza… Kyle hizo lo posible para confortarlo pero la vida se le acortó cuando ella partió y un día trayéndole flores a Lisa él no pudo levantarse, un fuerte dolor en el pecho lo dejó aquí, junto a ella… en cierta forma podría decirse que murió abrazándola y diciendo su nombre una y otra vez. – Andy secó una vez las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir. El silencio se vio cortado por una exclamación de Tony que también se encontraba mirando los nombres de algunas tumbas.

- Dios… esto no puede ser… es… es igual… son demasiado parecidas – Tony se hallaba parado frente a la tumba de la gran guerrera zentraedi Miriya, la que abandonó todo por amor, si Andy era la última de las meltrandis, Miriya fue la primera en encontrar el significado del amor. Andy sabía que ambas eran muy parecidas.

- Es hora… - dijo con un hilo de voz Andy – y junto a la tumba de Lisa los muchachos comenzaron a cavar. La noche se estaba acercando y la oscuridad reemplazaba a la luz, las muchachas prendieron algunas antorchas e hicieron una fogata. Cuando la tumba estuvo lo suficientemente profunda depositaron con mucho cuidado el cuerpo del viejo Maestro, ninguno de ellos era conciente que en la despedida de ese hombre había otros personas… sobre un promontorio una vieja pareja con una joven y una niña observan todo con respetuoso silencio, ellos dos tomados de la mano con firmeza, esos dedos nudosos y añosos aún buscaban el calor de la otra mano también nudosa, también añosa, también enamorada.

Al terminar de tapar la tumba Andy colocó la lápida que tiempo atrás el mismo Kyle hiciera, en ella solo decía su nombre, nada más y ese silencio trasladado a la lápida lo decía todo. Andy fue la última en retirarse, junto con Tony; pese a saber que su Maestro ahora se encontraba mejor no podía evitar las lágrimas, no podía evitar sentir ese vació que quemaba dentro de ella… y sin embargo el sentir el brazo de Tony abrazarla y acercarla a él la hacía sentirse viva.

- Vive! – dijo una voz dentro de ella y era la voz de su madre… era la voz de su abuela… era la voz de su maestro… era su propia voz.

- Que has dicho? – la interrogó él con esos ojos tan expresivos.

- Algo que me han dicho… - y ella le sonrió y pasó su propio brazo por la cintura de él, cerrando todas las distancias.

- Adiós Kyle – dijo la viejita desde la cima del promontorio

- Hasta pronto – dijo el viejito mientras apretaba la mano de ella. A sus espaldas la joven y la niña comenzaban a caminar hacia la casa… el sol se había ocultado totalmente, pero la hermosa luna llena iluminaba con toda su serenidad.

- Te amo Hayes – le susurró él al oído mientras acomodaba un mechón platinado.

- Te amo Hunter – le contestó ella mientras secaba una lágrima y oprimía la mano de él sobre su pecho.

………………………………………………………………………………………….....

FIN


End file.
